A Kiss of Dragon's Fire
by ADAl44T-KB-O
Summary: The Masters obtain an ancient stone that Skeletor stole from an underwater cave. Not knowing what power the stone holds, they decide to destroy it. The stone explodes when broken revealing a powerful being in the form of an innocent looking girl. 200x He-man. OC centered, character driven but significant plot as well. Chs getting beta-ed and improved. Ch 1 done. Not a plot rewrite.
1. Awakened

**A Kiss of Dragon's Fire**

**200x He-man. This story is going to follow a character based plot with my OC playing a major role. I do multiple third-person POV's because I think everybody should at least get some face time. **

**Overall Rating- **M, rightfully MA- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, hints of rape, torture, attempted rape, sadism, weird stuff, lots of bad stuff really

**Chapter WARNING- **None. I have rated the story as high as possible for a reason as the story is definitely for adults. I will display individual chapter warnings for specific content.

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel but OC's will be created and they are mine. I'm not profiting from this story.

**Beta-ed by the most amazing beta ever. I have many thanks to give Churnok for his most splendid advice.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Awakened**

* * *

Snake Mountain was not a magnificent palace but its walls were secure and Skeletor thought of it as home. It was dark and dank, but it was enormous and the entire lower level of reinforce steel cells could easily house the army of creatures Beastman kept in its depths. Just thinking of the hairy warrior brought his putrid odor to the forefront of Skeletor's mind. The scent hung in the air throughout the confines of the volcanic mountain, ever present even though one somewhat adjusted to it._ I should make Tri-klops build something to rid me of that problem once and for all._

The mage sat upon his primordial throne wondering why he was always defeated by those accursed Masters. He was by far the most powerful being in all of Eternia besides that wretched He-man and that idiot could only master him in brute force. He had his Evil Warriors, who were legendary in their battle skills and some were known for their intelligence and cunning as well. He had magic on his side which the Masters were severely lacking and although inferior to Man-at-Arms', most of Tri-klop's inventions served him well enough. _So what is it then?_ "Argh!" Skeletor exclaimed as he shot a ball of energy haphazardly into the room. It collided with the wall, charring the already dark surface and then dispersed with a flash.

"You know Skeletor, the wall has done nothing to deserve such punishment," Evil-lyn chided as she swayed into the throne room. The damn witch was the only one of his minions who would intentionally try his patience. He looked her over, appreciating the regal manner in which she carried herself. Her face was strong but still soft enough to be feminine and her voice sultry. Her body was athletic and framed in all the right places by the purple and white battle garment she wore. The violet eyes she possessed were by far her most alluring feature. They revealed her every emotion when she wished and closed down to be utterly empty when she didn't. As if all that wasn't enough, her skin had a creamy, white complexion that gave the woman an overall exotic feel.

"I am in no mood for your games today, dear Evil-lyn. I am planning my next attack on Castle Greyskull!" exclaimed Skeletor. That was bullshit and Evil-lyn knew it. He had been slumped on his throne, brooding for a week about his failure to claim the legacy stones. He-man and Man-at-Arms had confronted him on the island of Anwat Gar and foiled his attempt to steal them. Not only had he lost the legacy stones, which gave the holder indestructible armor, but the Masters had gained a new ally in Sy-klone, the wind master. He was the last remaining survivor of a long forgotten race, The Gars, and had been living alone on the island for thousands of years.

"Well then, I will forget this information I have uncovered about a powerful artifact since you are SO busy planning this glorious attack on Castle Greyskull," said Evil-lyn goading him again. The magician liked to push her luck with the Lord of Snake Mountain. It was a game she had always enjoyed playing but now that they were no longer intimate it was even more amusing. Before, Skeletor could at least get back at her in a way by punishing her in the bedroom although Evil-lyn had never left wanting.

The only reason such a free spirit as Evil-lyn had allowed herself to follow under Skeletor's rule to begin with was because of his allure when he was still Keldor. He had been more attractive then with flesh to his face and long black hair and the desire between them had been instant. The days of their relationship were long gone but that didn't mean her feelings had entirely faded away. Her mind held those feelings at bay because her body stirred even more fiercely at his now feral appearance and presumptuous personality.

The sorcerer was tall and well muscled without being too bulky. Like the most graceful of felines, his movements were fluid and boasted a confidence that was unrivaled. His skin was a uniform, light blue that was further enhanced by the dark, blue and purple battle gear he wore. His outfit was finished with a cape and hood that he almost never let down. During the transformation from Keldor to Skeletor his hands and feet had become much more claw-like which only added to the overall menacing vibe one received just by glimpsing him.

"Now dear Evil-lyn, I doubt this artifact is what I need but I shall entertain your information anyways," said Skeletor waving his hand for her to continue; trying to look mostly disinterested and failing.

Smirking, Evil-lyn gave up the information without further provocation. "I have uncovered a text that speaks of an ancient stone possessing great magical abilities. It says the original burial place for this stone was an underwater cave in the Sea of Rakash. It may still be there. The cave is said to be marked with some identifying symbols, unfortunately there is not an exact location given nor does it say what this stone does or what it even looks like. It is all sort of vague." Evil-lyn threw the last part in just in case this information turned out to be useless. She did not want Skeletor's anger coming down on her if that was the case._ Although, he'll take it out on someone. _

The text she had found was very interesting because outwardly it seemed like any other text, exceptionally plain, ravaged by time, and of lowly construction. On the inside however, it was a masterpiece. The pages were perfectly preserved, made of the finest white paper that had a shine to it and real gold borders. It was handwritten in a beautiful, flowing script in an ancient language Evil-lyn was not familiar with. All the spells, and she had tried many, to translate it had failed except for the one section about the stone. It was ominous but the information was to good to ignore.

"Hmm. Have Merman locate this cave if he can and get me that stone," replied Skeletor. He watched as Evil-lyn bowed her head and backed out of the throne room. As much as she tested his patience, she was one of his most loyal followers and without a doubt the most powerful of his minions. For this reason alone he tolerated her quips and small acts of defiance. She was headstrong though and he was positive that she would try to take power for herself given the opportunity.

_If she ever tries...I will make her suffer._

* * *

A few days later, Skeletor was pacing in his throne room by the wading pool Mer-man used to enter Snake Mountain. He was not one to get flustered, he merely got angry. "Where is that idiot Merman? He has been gone for three days and we have not heard a damn thing," Skeletor was raving while his Evil Warriors made their way into the throne room.

Catching his last phrase, Evil-lyn jumped in sarcastically, "You waited two years for the Coridite Crystal; I think three days isn't too long for you to be patient." Evil-lyn was worried that criticism might have taken it too far for his current, precarious emotional state when his eye sockets blazed red, but Mer-man chose that moment to emerge from the pool with his customary gurgle.

"His arrival is a blessing for you dear Evil-lyn. That you can be sure of." He turned in a whirl of his cape and upon noticing Merman's hands were empty, he bellowed, "Where is my stone?!"

The sea-dweller cowered as Skeletor raised his havoc staff and shouted quickly, "I think I found the cave Lord Skeletor but it requires stronger magic than mine to get passed a force-field protecting it."

_A force-field. Hmm? _"Fine. You will guide us to the cave and we shall see about this force-field."Sated for the time being, Skeletor turned to Evil-lyn. "Do prepare a spell for yourself and the others so you may breathe underwater. We're going to do a little swimming."

"Great," muttered Tri-klops and Trap-jaw. Both were thinking how they hated submerging their mechanical attachments especially in something as corrosive as salt water. They would have to remove everything, dry it off, and oil it or it would never work right. The only other option was to do something they were both loath to do; ask Evil-lyn to use her magic as a shortcut which could take care of the whole problem instantly.

A shot of energy streaked across the room and threw them both roughly against the wall. "Only ever worried about yourselves, huh? No matter, you two stay here and clean my throne room." He turned to leave, then paused, and looked over his shoulder looking pleased with himself. "Oh and it better be spotless, unless you both want to have an… intimate visit with the lava pools tonight. Best of luck." He walked out of the throne room cackling to himself, just a hint of insanity showing through. Evil-lyn smirked at both of them, and left with Clawful, Beastman, and Merman.

Tri-klops and Trap-jaw picked themselves up off the floor slowly. They looked at each other and Trap-jaw groaned, "Cleaning duty again?"

"Hey! I was in the middle of a new invention and now I have to sit here and try to make rocks look good." Nevertheless they both started cleaning anything they could find that could possibly make the dreary room look better.

* * *

The cave had been easy enough to find with Merman as a guide and there was indeed a force-field across the opening. A rather powerful one it seemed just from the pure, blinding white energy it was throwing off. He had come up against plenty protective shield in his time but this one had tendrils that shot outward as if to ward off potential trespassers or thieves. _This must be it,_ he thought greedily_._

He faintly wondered what was generating the field as a lone force-field was uncommon to stumble upon. _There is either someone inside or the spell was carved into the rock so that it would remain forever. _Either way it was an extreme show of strength to create such a magical barrier and he internally prepared himself for a fight.

The calligraphy carved into the opening was foreign to him and would provide no help in how to disarm the barrier. _We'll just have to use force_. He raised his havoc staff and began to funnel energy against the force-field feeling it weaken but not nearly enough. Evil-lyn followed suit and after a minute of pushing a small hole was made. The field collapsed abruptly and shrank back into the rocks igniting the symbols for a brief moment until everything lay quiet.

The current in the cave was flowing outward compared to the relatively still water outside the entrance. The flow became more turbulent the farther along they swam. The tunnel that had started at the cave entrance opened up into a huge underwater room and the current unexpectedly cut off. At first there seemed to be nowhere else to go but a small amount of light playing near the ceiling caught his eye.

Swimming to the top revealed a hidden cavern that was larger even than Snake Mountain's throne cavern was lit by dozens of candles floating in the air and Skeletor could feel a pressure pushing against him as if to make him leave. The walls were carved from a red stone that left it feeling barren except for a large metal box sitting upon a dais. The box itself was made of a lustrous silver and had black symbols engraved into it that resembled those at the cave's entrance.

He exited the water and walked up to the metal container wary of this entire situation, it didn't feel right to him somehow. The box was not locked as far as he could tell and didn't seem to be booby trapped in any way. The case opened with ease and released a dense mist into the surrounding air.

Fearing poison Skeletor covered his face with his cape and told his cohorts to do the same. The mist was a pure black that hovered around him and did not dissipate. When nothing happened, Skeletor waved his arms around clearing the mist out of his way and turned his attention back to the contents of the box. Lying inside on a bed of luxurious black silk were five, identical stones. _Five?!_

Skeletor had been standing for a moment in front of the box, then started tapping his foot impatiently, and upon inspecting the contents for herself; Evil-lyn discovered the problem. "Well? Which one is it?" asked Skeletor angrily.

"I told you before the text did not say anything about the appearance of the stone. Besides, they all look the same to me. We should just take them all and figure out which one is the correct one back at Snake Mountain." Evil-lyn was quick to find a solution as to avoid meeting the business end of his havoc staff.

"Fine, grab them all and let's get out of here. I want to have the power of the Elders in my hands by nightfall." He stalked back to the pool and slid in gracefully apparently leaving her to transport them.

"Well? Grab the stones and let's go," said Evil-lyn as she shoved passed Clawful who was carrying the only sack in his massive red claw.

* * *

The cool, salty air blew up from the sea and wisped passed Mekaneck's hiding place. From the cliffs, he could see Beastman waiting at the edge of the Sea of Rakash with four gryphons. He did not see Skeletor or any of the other Evil Warriors but they must be here somewhere. "Beastman is alone. Still no sign of Skeletor, Man-at-Arms."

"Keep watching and let us if anyone shows up," said Man-at-Arms as he turned toward his fellow Masters. "Alright. When they show up, Buzz-off and Stratos keep those gryphons on the ground if you can. Teela and I will hit them low. The plan is capture. Be careful though, they have a reason for being here and we do not yet know what it is."

"Skeletor and the Evil Warriors just came up out of the sea," whispered Mekaneck.

"Alright go!" Teela and Man-at-Arms sprang out from behind the rock and rushed toward Skeletor. Buzz-off and Stratos took to the skies looking to keep Skeletor from trying any arial assaults. Buzz-off began shooting at them but the gryphons were racing away too fast for Skeletor to be trying an attack._ They are fleeing?_ This was surprising to say the least.

"Another day Masters, I've got what I came for," Skeletor announced portentously and started to cackle loudly. As they were fleeing, one of Buzz-off's shots landed on Clawful's gryphon and the beast tumbled through the air. Its wings fanned outward harshly in its downward spiral trying desperately to straighten out and gain altitude again. During the tumble, one of the stones slipped and fell toward the sea. Clawful, who did not often ride the beasts, was trying to maintain his grip on the animal and secure the sack at the same time to prevent further loss.

Seeing the object falling with his keen gaze, Buzz-off rapidly dived after it. In an impressive show of aerial maneuvarablility, he managed to snatch it just before it hit the water and shoot back upward.

"No!" hissed Skeletor. "Clawful, you clumsy fool." Retrieving it was not possible now that the Masters had discovered them so Skeletor could do nothing but continue his flight, seething on the inside about his inept warriors. _It is still likely that I have the correct one or he had better hope I do._

Buzz-off landed near Man-at-Arms and quickly handed him the stone. The insect-like warrior could feel that the stone had some sort of power. It had pulsed sluggishly against his skin and had given him the impression that it was alive for some reason making him happy to relinquish it. "Whatever this stone is, if Skeletor wanted it, it couldn't have been for any good purpose."

* * *

A couple days later in his workshop, Man-at-Arms could not decide what to do with the stone. He had already spoken with The Sorceress and she did not know of it. Her words came back to him, 'For me to lack knowledge of such an artifact would mean it most likely predates our history. Great care must be taken when you decide what to do with it Duncan.' The stone itself radiated with an unknown energy that almost begged to be released. He was almost certain releasing the energy would probably have disastrous effects.

Man-at-Arms turned his attention to the young prince who he had bid accompany him to see The Sorceress. Adam was too young for the immense responsibility he had been given, but he had accepted it graciously. The boy had proven himself lately to Man-at-Arms but to the other Masters he was a coward who ran from battle. It was a harsh way to live; to know that He-man, his alter ego, was Eternia's hero and he himself was viewed as a childish, playboy. "Adam. I'm going to discuss what to do about the stone with the Masters and King Randor. He-man will be needed for this discussion as well. I will be waiting out in the courtyard."

Now alone, Adam allowed himself a moment of self-pity.A small part of him resented that he could not allow his own abilities to shine and had been dubbed a malingerer by his comrades. He sighed then, _He-man is necessary. _

After a quick check, Adam was sure no one else was around so he drew his power sword. Holding it up, he exclaimed, "By the power of Greyskull…"

"I. Have… the Power!" came He-man's deeper voice as the transformative energies dispersed. He-man was not unaware of Adam's feelings and had tried his best to portray Adam in the best light possible whenever the others were around. It was not an ideal situation for either of them to be stuck this way.

He-man walked out of the workshop to find his fellow Masters already assembled, waiting on him and the King. He noticed that Ram-man was absent and figured he was probably out fishing. King Randor walked up only moments later looking like he had been woken up from a nap. "What is this all about Man-at-Arms?" asked the king, barely suppressing a yawn but looking attentive and serious all the same.

"During our last encounter with Skeletor we managed to retrieve a stone he was trying to steal." He pointed to where the stone lay on a large rock centered in the middle of the courtyard. Those who had not already seen it crowded around to look at it. It was about the size of a fist and a pure black that glistened in the sunlight. There were yellow, red, and blue bolts of lightning that flashed through the stone as if trapped inside.

"You can tell just by looking that the stone holds power. However there is no record of it in any text I have nor does The Sorceress have any information about it. She believes it must be very old possibly even predating our history. Does anyone have knowledge of such a stone?" He waited for an answer but everyone just stared at him. Taking that as a no he continued, "I fear it to be very dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands and I believe we should destroy it."

"We do not know anything about it. What if destroying it causes more harm than good?" asked Sy-klone.

"I have that fear as well Sy-klone, but I believe leaving it around will only be a temptation for Skeletor to try and retrieve it again." Man-at-Arms had been hoping one of the members of an older species would have some knowledge of the stone that could aide them in their decision of what to do with it. Sy-klone had been the front runner on that list due to his ancestry but never leaving the island was probably an explanation in and of itself for his lack of knowledge of not only the stone but the rest of the outside world as well. _Worth a shot._

"I will destroy it. My power sword has been able to absorb the energy of such artifacts in the past," said He-man. He walked up to the stone before anyone could protest and swung down at it with his sword. At first contact the stone exploded outward with an energy barrier rising up and throwing everyone backwards. A cloud of black mist now surrounded the area where the stone had been. After covering their orifices, they waited for the mist to clear but it never dispelled. Man-at-Arms used one of his attachments to blow it toward the far side of the courtyard where no one would accidently breath it in.

Rising, most of the Masters started edging closer to the rock noting the destruction to the turf that the explosion had caused. He-man could see a small figure hoping down from the rock and immediately went into a defensive crouch as did the others. Man-at-Arms finally cleared the mist fully and He-man could tell the being was a female.

Her head was down but a necklace that was a tiny duplicate of the stone they had just destroyed, hung about her neck. He could see nothing of her face but she had long wavy black hair with streaks of light blue in it and the tops of pointy ears were visible. Her skin was a glittery, semi-translucent white almost as if made of ice and she was lean but shapely.

Her breasts were large and packed into a black corset that was cut at the bottom of the chest to have movement and frame her toned stomach. Her shoulders were bare but long black gloves with silver buckles covered the rest of her arms and ended on the palms allowing the fingers to be free. She wore a small light blue and black pleated skirt that hugged her hips and was, strangely enough, reminiscent of Tri-klops kilt but much more feminine. The outfit was finished with knee high black boots that had buckles of silver matching the gloves.

She stood there wiggling her fingers, inspecting them as if they were brand new to her. She ran her hands down her stomach, seemingly reacquainting herself with her own body. Her hands moved to touch her face and she slowly stroked her hair. The whole display gave the impression she had been locked away probably in some kind of corporeal state.

When the girl finally looked up, she showed a face that was not traditional but breathtakingly beautiful nonetheless. She had sharp, high cheekbones and a pointed chin that made her face appear quite angular but it was still soft. Her lips were full and as red as blood. Her hair fell in front of her face on one side covering it from view but he one eye that was visible was not expected and almost ruined her beauty. It was a black orb that showed no white and no pupil but the same bolts of color that shot through the stone.

Teela, who had briefly stared at the girl, looked around and noticed all of the men gazing at the girl with unwavering concentration. They almost appeared as if they had no control over it and she immediately felt threatened by this development. She returned her gaze to the girl who cocked her head to the side as if contemplating them all and simply stared.

* * *

**Her beauty is essential to the plot line. She will NOT be a Mary Sue.**


	2. Curiosity

**Thank you to those who have reviewed thus far. I know her name is a bit weird but it will be explained later. Feedback good or bad is always appreciated.**

**Chapter WARNING-**Attempted Rape

**Beta-ed by the most amazing beta ever. I have many thanks to give Churnok for his most splendid advice.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Curiosity**

* * *

Teela had put up with the staring for a minute now but frankly she was done. The girl was obviously not human, but she was attractive nonetheless, in a weird sort of way. There was something enticing about her but it could be just her uniqueness. She looked around at the men again and rolled her eyes at the debauchery. _Everyone here is either in a relationship, a different species, old, or a combination of all three. _

_Men._

The female warrior walked the short distance to where her father stood and shook him gently. Man-at-Arms woke with a start and cleared his throat as if embarrassed. _Damn right, you should be embarrassed,_ thought Teela. "What should we do father?" At her words the girl's head snapped to the left to focus all her attention on the father, daughter pair. "Hello, um… what is your name?" tried Teela but the girl only answered with a stare.

Man-at-Arms was on his guard, something wasn't right about the female. _She doesn't seem to mean us harm though. _"Do you have a name that we may call you by?" asked Man-at-Arms. The girl, once again, did not answer.

"Man-at-Arms, may I interject?" The girl's eyes shot to where Sy-klone was standing, obviously attracted by the noises. Her face was creepy in its beauty and her movements were strangely predatory. She appeared tenuous and was not being hostile in the least and yet, at the same time there was just something intimidating about her.

"Yes, Sy-klone. What are you thinking?"

"The Sorceress stated that the stone was probably very old if she had not heard of it. Maybe the girl was trapped inside some time ago and is new to our time and our language as well." The explanation made sense and surely explained her strange behavior and appearance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dragon's Trikiss was allowing her eyes to roam all over the group of people standing before her. They all looked different from one another but some intrigued her more than others.

There was only one female who was pretty with her long red hair and sharp green eyes. She appeared to be a warrior by her flattering garment and the confident way in which she moved. Suspicion and curiosity flitted back and forth across the female warrior's face as if interested but worried about what the girl before her might do. _Quite young but acts like she is familiar with combat_. _Maybe this time is similar to my own._An unfortunate thought since her own time had been an eternal nightmare of deceit and death for the majority of her life. Wiping the memories for now, she continued her survey.

There was an older male who the others seemed to be protecting just by their body language. He wore battle gear but also the luxurious robes of court. This led her to believe he was royalty of some sort, possibly the king if they had one. His position made her wary due to her adverse interactions with and very briefly as royalty in the past. It was proper to show respect but those who had ruled the kingdoms she had grown up in were usually whoever proved to be the most ruthless at the time. But that was assuming ascension to the throne did not depend on one's lineage which may not be the case in this society. ere always respected

A large male towered above the others and his well muscled frame was readily visible due to his lack of clothing. He carried a huge sword that pulsed with a powerful energy signature that was not the same flavor as the swordsmen's._ Interesting._

Three other males appeared to be of the same species as the large male by their similarity of skin color and texture, but they each had metal attached to their bodies in varying ways. Much of it appeared to be for battle purposes but there were parts located in unusual places for traditional armor plating. The oldest of the three and the female seemed to have some sort of familial relationship based on their close proximity and significant age gap._ Though that doesn't mean anything. Older men like younger girls._

One of the metal clad men appeared to be rather young and was staring at her with adoration. His chest-plate was made of a bright, red metal and the rest of his clothes were a single shade purple. He had a helm that completely covered the upper portion of his face but had two triangular spaces that seemed to be for his eyes. He was not the most interesting to look at but she appreciated the open emotions he was displaying toward her.

There was another male who at first appeared to be of the same species, but he had wings attached to his arms. His body was completely covered in a light gray suit with blue and red accenting but the muscles underneath were well sculpted, stretching the fabric tightly as if it might tear at any moment. He, like the other metal man, wore something over his eyes so that they could not be seen.

The last two males were who interested her the most for they were very different from the others and had striking differences from her own anatomy. _Fascinating. _The first looked like a giant insect but still had a similar silhouette to the others. His coloring consisted of a banding pattern across his chest and multiple shades of yellow and tan throughout his naked exterior. Spines protruded from his body and a set of translucent wings graced his back. His eyes were the most interesting she had ever seen. They were a solid greenish, blue in color and seemed to be partitioned. She could tell they were inspecting her frame as much as she was his.

Reluctant to break eye contact, she turned to the final member of the group. He was a blue and yellow man that had red disks attached to his body. He appeared to be wearing some sort of suit but his face was also blue, though a different shade, so she could not be sure if his skin was such or not. His face was framed by yellow cheek-plates and a similar colored helmet with red accents protected his head. The helmet and his skin were so ingrained she could not tell where one ended and the other began.

Dragon's Trikiss decided to take a closer look at each of them. Starting forward, she immediately stopped when they all tensed and then took up varying battle positions. _So, they are all warriors. I must tread lightly here._ The girl waited for them all to relax and tried to look unimposing; difficult to do since she did not know what their idea of unimposing was. It seemed to work those as they all started to straighten again. Slowly she started forward again.

A quick 360 of the large man revealed nothing of interest so she moved on. Each of the metal men and the female were looked over in turn. She paused briefly in front of the youngest metal man and allowed him to stare at her. The men all appeared to be attracted to her but most of them were displaying heavy amounts of curiosity that overrode their lust. This one looked at her as if the world would stop spinning if he allowed his eyes to stray but for a moment. She liked it… immensely.

Her decision to skip over the royal member was made so as not to offend anyone. It was uncertain whether he would take her attentions in an incorrect manner or if his mate might. Royal women were always especially brutal in the protection of their men, afraid they may lose their positions in the hierarchy if another female were to attract his interest. It was bad form to steal another's spouse but it happened all the time. It was a gamble because he could take her inattention as disrespect but she just had a feeling it was better to inquire about him later when they had all adjusted to her presence.

She stopped in front of the man with the feathery wings. Inspecting his back did not reveal another set so in her curiosity, she reached out to touch the feathers. Dragon's Trikiss paused right before her hand made contact with his wings and looked up at his face unsure if he would react violently or not. His arm moved upward into her open palm and she took that as a good sign. Smiling at him in earnest, the girl proceeded to feel his wings which were just as a bird's. The feathers were so soft, but strong and could probably carry him in flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From his position, Buzz-off could see the girl inspecting each of his comrades. He was excited and ashamed awaiting his turn. He couldn't comprehend why he was attracted to this girl since she was of a different species. However, there was something about her that commanded attention and everyone, including himself, was obliging. When she smiled at Stratos, Buzz-off felt something low in his abdomen flutter.

_She is the most beautiful female I have ever seen._

A soon as he thought it, his guilt became twofold. His queen should be the center of his thoughts when it came to females. However, his breath caught when she turned toward him and started advancing.

He could feel everyone staring and his pride made him hope she would spend more time looking at him than anyone else. Part of him wondered if displaying his wings would scare her but he thought it might actually impress her instead from the way she had reacted to Stratos' additions. Vanity got the better of him as his wings spread outward a little so they could be seen easier but not enough for it to look like he was trying.

When the girl stopped in front of him and allowed her eyes to take in his figure, the Andreenid leader was pleased with how long she took. He was not however, expecting it when she placed her hand on one of the spines that wrapped around his body and slowly caressed it. He looked down at her with heat in his eyes, trembling slightly. The reaction was instantaneous and incomprehensible but he wanted to ravage her right there and that was enough to frighten him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enjoying the reaction from this male, Dragon's Trikiss moved her hand upward to his chest and heard his breath rattle out in a long sigh. She tested his skin, finding it to be hard instead of soft like the others and slowly ran both her hands along his body toward his waist. She could feel the slight temperature change beneath her fingers as he became aroused. This was not the time to have sex though so she made her way behind him until she was staring at his wings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buzz-off was trying not to react to the girl's touch but damn it was hard. When she touched him it felt like his skin was on fire and all he wanted to do was touch her back but he kept his hands at his sides.

He was nervous when she stopped behind him and hoped she wouldn't touch his wings like she had with Stratos but that is exactly what happened. Eyes closing immediately, his whole body shuddered with the down-stroke and he leaned into the contact slightly. The need to sense subtle changes in air currents had ultimately led to the highly innervated wings every Andreenid possessed. The delicate appendages were so sensitive to touch, the pleasure he felt from her gentle caress could only be described as exquisite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hmm, the wings are very sensitive._ Dragon's Trikiss filed that information away for later. If she ever got the chance to entertain him, that information could be used for his benefit. Moving back in front of him, the girl had one more thing she wished to inspect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Embarrassed that everyone had seen how he reacted to the girl's touch, Buzz-off was glad that his turn was over. However, the girl had other ideas and he was at a loss of what to do when she dropped to her knees in front of him. He looked down at her in shock and took a shaky step backwards but she didn't reach for him. Instead her head cocked to the side and once again her eyes stared in contemplation. _I am sure I know what she is thinking._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing his reaction, Dragon's Trikiss did not wish to set him off so she just stared instead of touching. She was trying to figure out if he had genitalia or not and if so how it worked. It did not appear to be in between his legs as it was in other males._ I will have to think upon it for now._ The girl stood and without a word walked over to the last male.

The first thing she saw were his penetrating, deep blue eyes. There was no lust in his gaze; this one seemed to just be as curious about her as she was about him. Allowing her hands to wander all over his upper body, she decided that it was indeed a suit. _I wonder what he looks like underneath._ She was about to continue her inspection when a sharp pain came from her stomach. Wrapping an arm around her torso, the girl used her other arm to prop herself up against the blue man's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sy-klone noticed the pain and immediately called to Man-at-Arms, "Something is wrong. What should we do?" The girl was clutching her stomach…almost as if in hunger.

"Well we don't know the conditions of her confinement but it looks like she might just need to eat. Take her to my workshop, Sy-klone, so I can run some tests. Be gentle and non-threatening though, we do not know anything about her and the communication barrier is an issue. I would hate for her to misinterpret your intentions as attack. Stratos, Buzz-off find her something to eat." He paused and then continued, "Bring a variety. I'm not sure what she eats."

* * *

Skeletor had been ranting for hours now about how they were all useless, incompetent fools. He had strung Tri-klops and Trap-jaw up over a lava pool as soon as they had gotten back. Evil-lyn felt bad for them because the throne room actually looked great. At least they weren't IN the lava pool or strung up in any of the creative poses their master could usually come up with to contort the body…most painfully.

Things had only gotten worse when Skeletor could not awaken power from any of the stones. He had blasted Clawful with his havoc staff enough times to put the poor creature down for days. "Five Stones! Five stones and we lose the only important one! Argh! I'll have Clawful's head for this." He swung his Havoc Staff at the stones and knocked them across the room toward the pool. One landed in the water and the other three clattered along the floor.

Evil-lyn went to retrieve the stones when all four disappeared and reappeared on the rock where they had been kept for the last couple of hours. They glowed for a moment, giving off almost undetectable amounts of energy, and then lay quiet. The movement caught Skeletor's eyes and he moved toward them. "They must have power to do such a thing, so why can I not awaken them?" He was just thinking out loud but Evil-lyn answered him anyways.

"Maybe they work as a set and you have to have all of them?" tried the woman softly.

"Yes. We must retrieve the last stone. Have Tri-klops send out his Doomseekers and find where the Masters are keeping it." He stalked back up to his throne and sat down in a flourish of his cape. Noticing Evil-lyn had not moved he growled, "You defy me?!"

"No Lord Skeletor. It's just, you hung Tri-klops and Trap-jaw up out by the lava pools, remember?"

"Quite right, dear Evil-lyn. Do get them down. We have work to do." With that she was dismissed. _The stones must be a force to be reckoned with when they are all united. _Never one to be deterred, he felt the laugh bubble up inside him and spill out of his lipless mouth.

Evil-lyn could hear the sorcerer's maniacal laughter down the hall and quickened her pace.

* * *

The older metal clad man had been probing her with all sorts of instruments for the past hour. Dragon's Trikiss assumed he was doing tests on her but nothing had hurt so she allowed it. He stuck something in her arm that pinched so she hissed at him viciously. The young warrior backed up at her vocalizations and upon seeing his fear she suppressed her reaction, turning instead to see what was being done to her arm.

The man was stealing her blood! She panicked instantly and her magic ignited, eyes beginning to glow just a bit. She didn't want to give anything away though so she calmed herself down. _I don't like this, _but she let him do it anyways. In the end, the amount he took from her had been small enough that her worry subsided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh. Man-at-Arms. Why is it black?" asked Mekaneck.

"I'm not sure. I will run tests on it and see what I can find out." Man-at-Arms was insanely curious about the girl. There was something about her that was attracting all the men which spoke of magic. Anatomically she was a mystery and as a scientist, mysteries were exciting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They brought her food of all kinds which Dragon's Trikiss devoured in a matter of moments. She was surprised by the variety and how good everything tasted. Some things were familiar while others were brand new.

The warriors had correctly deduced that her body was in need of fuel but there were two kinds of food she wanted. To get the other she must find a way to leave them and soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well at least now we know she doesn't eat humans or anything," joked Mekaneck. Everyone laughed and Ram-man replied, "Yah, but she did tear into that fish faster than anything else."

Everyone had noticed that the girl was fond of meat even though she had eaten everything else as well. Three pairs of dagger-like teeth had elongated when she went to tear into the flesh of the fish. One upper set and the only lower set correlated with human canines but the other upper pair was set farther back in her mouth. It had been freaky to watch them elongate and for her to eat especially since the pair in the back looked as if they would be impaling her own jaw. Somehow, they seemed to fit her perfectly.

Ram-man was upset he had not been present for the girl's arrival earlier but had heard about it from the others. When the girl first saw him, she had given him a glance and nothing more. He was disappointed to say the least, especially when he had heard the story of Buzz-off's intimate encounter.

* * *

One of the Doomseekers found the masters entering Man-at-Arms' workshop. The others were searching for the stone or word of it but had yet to find anything. This being the case, Skeletor ordered the projection to remain with the Doomseeker nearest the Masters in hopes of hearing something. No one had entered or left for quite some time so the sorcerer figured the inventor was doing a weapons demonstration, but the Doomseeker could not get inside without attracting attention. With a growl, he resigned himself to waiting for someone to leave.

Buzz-off was the first to emerge from the building looking angry and embarrassed. Ram-man was right on his heels. "Hey Buzz, just wondering if you could tell me if what they say happened was true? I mean, were the guys joking with me or not?"

Buzz-off turned aggressively. In order to get into the much larger man's face and make a point, the insect hovered in the air almost two feet off the ground. "I don't want to discuss it."

Ram-man smiled. "Touchy. Must be true what they said." Buzz-off hummed angrily, then sped off while Ram-man walked away laughing.

"Hmm. I wonder what has gotten the insect so upset," Skeletor asked no one in particular. Not having received any useful information yet, they continued watching the projection waiting for others to leave. Mekaneck and Man-E-Faces walked out together looking thrilled about something.

"I'm glad He-man destroyed that stone, look what it has brought us," said Mekaneck in delight.

"Destroyed!" raged Skeletor. He stood up and almost destroyed the Doomseeker right then and there but Evil-lyn's voice stopped him. "Wait! They are saying something!" exclaimed the witch.

"…courtyard got destroyed but it was never as nice to look at as her." His mind went rampant at the words. _Her? I wonder who they are discussing. That little brat, Teela? That doesn't make any sense._

"I just can't believe what happened with Buzz-off. I swear when she got down on her knees in front of him, I thought the girl was going to give him head right there in front of all of us."

Laughing Mekaneck replied, "He thought so too! Did you see his face? He was so embarrassed but you could tell he was enjoying himself even if the man won't admit it."

"Hey, at least he got touched…" Their voices trailed off as they walked out of range. Skeletor did not understand the turn of phrase and was not sure what Buzz-off had been angry about.

Evil-lyn could not contain herself any longer and started laughing. It was obvious by their reactions that Skeletor and Tri-klops did not know what "give head" meant. Trap-jaw, she knew understood and was chuckling in the corner. Sure enough Skeletor's voice cut through their laughter. "Evil-lyn, do you know what this means, 'Give head?"

The woman only laughed harder. When she finally recovered, Skeletor was waiting angrily for her reply. "They meant, that whoever this girl is, she looked as if she was going to suck Buzz-off's dick." Tri-klops flinched at the suggestion. "I wasn't sure he even had one seeing as how he runs around naked all the time, but I guess they must breed somehow." Her laughter started up again.

Skeletor's mind was racing with explanations surrounding the girl's appearance. "Interesting. Tri-klops have one of the Doomseekers go to the courtyard. I want to see the destruction they spoke of. Leave this one here so that we may see if this girl ever leaves that damn workshop." The mage sat up on his throne again and brought his fingers together point to point which was customary for him anytime he was waiting for something to happen on the projection.

"Right, boss." Tri-klops used his gauntlet to send instructions to one of the Doomseekers. He was curious about this girl as well. _What kind of person finds a giant bug attractive?_

When the Doomseeker had located the courtyard, Tri-klops changed frequencies. The courtyard was largely destroyed. There was a circle with a diameter of about 100 meters centered around a large rock. It looked as if Evil-lyn had let off one of her magical explosions. He guessed the stone had been sitting on the rock when they had destroyed it.

"Good. Flip back to the other Doomseeker." Skeletor was happy to see the destruction to the Master's home that the stone had caused; sure that the power must still be contained somewhere else, suggested by the appearance of this new girl. It was similar to the appearance of He-man and disappearance of the Elders.

"The warrior Stratos, Teela, and Man-at-Arms are leaving now Skeletor," said Tri-klops in his gravelly voice. "That only leaves the wind master, Sy-klone."

Sy-klone walked out only a second later with a beautiful girl attached to his arm. Her black and white figure was a stark contrast to his bright red and yellow one. Not to mention she was tiny, not just short but thin as well. Tri-klops gasped when he saw her and tried to cover it up but Evil-lyn had heard it. She looked at him with a smug look on her face and snickered.

Skeletor was busy taking in the girl's appearance. She did not appear to be of any species he knew of. _She must have been trapped within the stone._ The girl was quite attractive in a strange way and he felt his body stir in response to her mage had not entertained himself with a woman since the accident that robbed him of his face but that did not mean he didn't feel the urge every once in awhile.

He glanced at Evil-lyn, thinking about all that was lost when his face had been destroyed.

"Skeletor?" chimed Evil-lyn with too much knowing in her voice. "The girl wears a necklace that is the same as the stone. She must be the great power the text mentioned."

"That girl is a power to be reckoned with?" he scoffed. "I doubt it. Nevertheless, we must capture her and see what she knows."

* * *

Later that night, Dragon's Trikiss snuck out of the room they had given her. _I'm so hungry and… weak._ She quickly moved throughout the castle staying in the shadows and made her way across the palace grounds. The girl avoided all of the guards that were doing their nightly patrols and kept moving. _I need to find a town or something. _

'Feed away from where you are staying when you do not know what kind of situation you are in. Those who do not understand you will not tolerate our type of feeding,' her mother's words came back to her from that day in survival training.

About an hour later she came to a large city with bustling streets even at such a late hour. Her intention was to find a jail but there was no time as a strong arm pulled her into an alley. "What do we have here? Such a pretty slut wandering around all alone at night. Not very smart are you girl?" and she could smell the bitterness that was alcohol as it assaulted her senses.

The ugly man who had grabbed her started to laugh and two other voices farther down the alley joined his. The first man picked her up and slammed her body against the wall. He grabbed the front of her corset harshly and tried to kiss her. She was not frightened and eagerly opened her mouth to let him in.

Thinking he was overpowering her, the man continued his onslaught of her mouth. He did not notice that his strength was quickly being drained out through his mouth and where his aura made contact with hers. By the time he realized something was wrong, it was too late. He tried to pry her off him but she held fast to his shirt collar and with legs around his waist, draining his sexual energy away and eventually his life energy.

The other two men slowly watched their friend die thinking everything was fine until he collapsed. Their stunned faces finally turned toward her. Her long wavy hair was floating and moving slowly from a gentle wind originating from her body. Her eyes had turned bright red and burned with an internal fire that was set ablaze whenever she fed.

They tried to run but stopped cold when a strong pulse came from her. Turning back toward the girl, they waited patiently with content looks upon their faces. She walked to them and devoured them each in turn just as she had done the first man. This time though, Dragon's Trikiss was already high from her feed and did not show restraint. She attacked their mouths with lips, tongue, and teeth; it was sexual just as much as it was about feeding.

When she tasted blood, a high keening noise resounded from her and she became even more ravenous against their mouths. She had been denied any form of feeding, gratification, and release for so long she did not hold back in any way. The blood gushed into her mouth and turned her on so quickly she felt a tight clenching in her groin. Her only coherent thought, _it tastes so good._

The men never fought her. They were enjoying themselves even as their lives were snuffed out. As they collapsed, there was only red ruin in the place where their mouths had once been. She tore into their bodies enjoying the feel of raw flesh between her teeth. Only the blood interested her for feeding but that did not stop her from ravaging their bodies. Draining them dry was enough to satiate her for now and she left them where they lay as she stood up.

When she was done, she headed back toward the palace they were keeping her in. As she walked, her eyes shrunk to show smaller irises and whites were now visible. They were no longer black or red but, shifted between many different colors. Now the only lightning that flashed was black.

* * *

**She is going to be so bad…ass!**


	3. Chapter 3-Power and Adaptation

**I have enjoyed writing this story thus far. I appreciate anyone who has taken the time to read it and especially if you gave provide feedback. **

**Overall Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, hints of rape, torture

**Chapter WARNING-None**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original character Dragon's Trikiss.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Power and Adaptation**

* * *

Dragon's Trikiss was lying in her bed in the palace thinking of the men she had just fed upon and killed. _How could you allow yourself to lose control like that, _she mentally chided. Killing someone to suit ones needs was not an aversion of hers, but it could not be done out of hunger for fear of losing herself.

_Yelling at yourself will do you no good. You were imprisoned, your desires had been building for a long time,_ _and you made a mistake. Nothing more. Let it go._ They had been trying to rape her anyways. Their mistake. Her mother had always said, 'Do not pick a fight with someone you do not know, for they may be capable of things you never imagined.'

Still, she could not help remembering who her people had been and the desires they had allowed to control them.

XXXXXXX**Flashback**XXXXXXX

The lust for sex and blood was relentless. She fed and killed and still she felt unfulfilled. The warrior slaughtered her subjects one by one with her favorite long-blade and it was not enough. Those to her left and right were reveling in their kills. Men lay around her, dismembered and drained of everything that gave their bodies life; energy, blood, and semen. Woman were taken by men and given more pleasure than they had never known while their lives were drained away. This was the way of Tazallols, opposing attributes dominated them making their lives a constant battle between logic and instinct. Right now, none of them cared about their victims. Later, everything would be different.

When they came down from their highs they would feel lost and betrayed by their own bodies. They would mourn for those they had killed and drown in the misery that they had no control over their own lives. Dragon's Trikiss knew the men told themselves it was not rape because the women begged them for it even with their last breaths. The females spoke the same words but neither sex believed that. It was all a vain attempt to justify to themselves that it was who they were and nothing could be done to help that. This was the only way to maintain any sanity they had left.

Some had lost that fight though. Out of their highs, many had wept and nothing could fill the hole that built in their hearts. The girl had seen many of her people take their own lives just to make this torturous cycle finally end. She knew all this in her mind but right now the cravings were upon her and she could not stop. Her pale belly was full of blood and her body could hold no more energy but still she wanted more. A man caught her attention and scrutinizing his face showed a pair of eyes with no horror in them. They were devoid of all emotion.

He was a scrawny thing and did not excite her interests in the least. Everything about him was plain. The man was one shade of light brown from his hair, to his eyes, and even his skin was monotone. She could feel his energy but unlike all of her other victims he was not aroused by her. Even after her body pulsed, the plain man remained unchanged. _Curious. Maybe I should try to elicit fear from him._

Dragon's Trikiss licked the blood of other men from her sword while staring intently at his face. She was surprised when still he did not flinch, but believed he had already resigned himself to the unpleasant end that would befall him. It was not strange for victims to look upon her people with horror but neither was it uncommon to see pity. Lust was only seen when they used their magic to entice their prey to them. She picked the man up and lips to his began to suck him dry but could not finish. At first the girl thought her body was just too full and some energy must be released to take the rest but this was not the solution. The man stared at her with the knowledge of her plight and for the first time it was she who was afraid. Afraid of the truth.

It was not that her body was too full; she did not want to kill him. This man stirred something deep inside her and his life became important to her. The young warrior wanted him to live, to feel his heart continue beating against her chest. She stared at him and he replied to the unspoken question in her eyes. "It is what you need to help your people and the societies you rule over." With that he impaled himself on her sword and quickly bled out. She was stunned. _I wanted him to live, I would have let him live, _but he had taken that away from her_._

Dragon's Tri-kiss collapsed to the ground with him still in her arms and cried. The chaos around her did not falter, there was no shining moment where the world stopped and she became a savior. The knowledge to help herself and others was there but it would be a long and dangerous fight to tame those who neither loved nor cared about her. _It must be done, for we cannot continue living as we do now. We feed ourselves into oblivion._

XXXXXXX**Flashback**XXXXXXX

It was a horrific memory she carried but it had marked a turning point in her life and it had marked the date of salvation for her people. _Except they seem not to exist anymore by the way everyone treats me. _Still, the memory was a cherished one as was that man even though she knew not even his name. An untimely knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. The one known as Mekaneck came in carrying food on a silver tray. _I'm not hungry but I should take a few bites to be polite._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mekaneck saw her new eyes, he faltered. It felt as though he could not look away from the drifting colors. They possessed a depth that had him drowning with no way of escape. When she finally blinked, the connection was severed and he asked in a slightly fear filled voice, "What happened to your eyes?" Knowing she did not possess the words to answer him, he instantly felt stupid for asking. The girl lifted herself off the bed, touched his arm gently, and took the tray from him. Mekaneck could not keep his eyes from roaming over her figure but managed to be looking in the general area of her face by the time she faced him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I will have to be more careful around these men. I am out of practice. _Dragon's Trikiss knew the warrior had been ogling her by the guilty look on his face, but she was just flattered that he had noticed. _I wonder why he is embarrassed to be looking at me._ Forgetting it for now, the girl figured it was time to try out the few words she had learned of his language. Simple repetition was usually enough for her to learn a new language. She had assumed it was an adaptation her people had needed since interactions between species were often necessary for their survival. "Thank you, Mekaneck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mekaneck gaped at her in surprise but recovered quickly. Her voice was a low alto that exuded sex and not at all how he had expected it would be. _Why am I surprised? She looks like a wet dream come alive._ He knew that speaking to her was almost pointless but the silence felt awkward. "When you are finished, Man-at-Arms wants you to come down and tour the palace." There was a bob of the head as if in agreement but he didn't think there was any real comprehension of the words. When the food sat on her lap obviously abandoned, Mekaneck took her gently by the arm and lead her out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Along the hall and down the stairs, the girl allowed herself to once again be impressed by the gargantuan place that was Eternos. The palace was a massive, shining thing that was really like a working city in and of itself. There were pairs of soldiers guarding most of the doorways and hundreds of people roaming the halls, engrossed in the tasks of the day. Outside, there was a great, flat area that was surrounded by a tall stone wall. It had statues of different men and woman atop it like sentinels protecting the surrounding area.

In some ways it was similar to what she remembered of the cities in her time. The people definitely flocked together and worked in coordination to keep the cities clean. They were also a warring people so armaments were often displayed and the cities highly fortified. Differently though was the design of the cities and palaces. There cities tended to be built upwards just as much as outward and there were many levels and tunnels that intertwined such that it was easy to be lost if you knew not where you were going. There were no grand entrances and tall hallways leading to other rooms.

The biggest difference was that every man, woman, and child was fully capable of battle. Here it seemed, although sex and age were not decisive factors for warrior status, there were mainly only a handful of warriors for all of the 'commoners' as they were called. Those individuals who performed other jobs and skills while depending on the protection of the 'Masters' in emergencies.

Upon her arrival to the terrace, she noticed Man-at-Arms and Teela standing by themselves speaking intensely. Mekaneck did not seem worried by this, but instead led her to a small area where Man-E-Faces and the fat male from yesterday who had brought her the fish sat. Man-E-Faces intrigued her because all of his faces actually seemed to possess a different personality as opposed to just being alternative faces. When he changed faces, his body actually adjusted to perform different tasks. He was honestly different from any person she had ever met but her body was not aroused by his appearance.

Dragon's Trikiss noticed the two men's eyes fell where she touched Mekaneck and tried to hide the small smile that graced her lips. It was nice to have these men vying for her attention especially since there were many other woman around that they could have. The smile faded with the recognition that Buzz-off and Sy-klone were not present. The girl had wanted to try to speak with them, but since few words were known to her maybe it was for the best.

The two Masters stood and allowed her to sit down unimpeded. She smiled at each one of them in turn and waited patiently. They seemed at a loss for words though and instead chose to wait until Man-at-Arms and Teela joined them. "How are you feeling?" asked Man-at-Arms. Dragon's Tri-kiss looked to Mekaneck for some kind of help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um… I think she is doing fine. She said my name this morning." This did not surprise Man-at-Arms in the least. He knew the girl was more than she seemed and very perceptive. She had picked up on their body language quickly yesterday and had purposely ignored King Randor during her walk through in what he was sure was an effort to avoid trouble.

A private conversation later that evening between himself and the king had given him insight into the king's perspective. Specifically the king was certain the girl had dealt unfavorably with royalty in the past. He had mentioned it for the best that they make the girl feel welcomed but that the king himself would not have much contact with her. Man-at-Arms seconded that notion. "I believe she will be able to pick up our language quite easily. We just need to speak readily in front of her."

"You think that's wise?" asked Teela.

"Obviously not about anything we need to keep to ourselves. Just try to have conversations with her." The scientist was determined to figure the girl out as soon as possible so that they knew what to do with her. If capable and willing, there may be a place for her among the Masters. There was also the possibility that she would just assimilate into normal life like the other city folk.

"Yah, whatever," Teela huffed and stalked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dragon's Trikiss thought she understood what they were referring to. Reading would be the quickest way for her to pick up their language and pantomiming a book for them was an easy enough task. "What is she doing?"

"I think she wants a book," said Man-E. "But the language will be foreign to her, why would she want one?"

"Let's take her to the library and find out," replied Man-at-Arms with interest.

* * *

Tri-klops was trying to focus on repairing his Doomseeker but Skeletor would not stop pestering him. Every two minutes the sorcerer would ask him to change the frequency in hopes of catching a glimpse of the girl. Skeletor had decided they would need to see her habits and how well guarded she was going to be during her stay at the palace. It made sense but the mage was getting a bit obsessed. "Change the frequency." The inventor sighed and switched it; of course he wasn't going to allow the Overlord of Evil to know of his annoyance. The Doomseeker was actually right behind the girl, who was being escorted by three of the Masters toward the library. All the men in the room were suddenly very interested in the projection and the hypnotic way her hips were swaying.

On the other hand, the only woman directed her attention toward Skeletor wondering what his fascination was with the girl. At first she thought it was because the girl was the only lead on the stones that they had but it was more than that. The girl was beautiful but there was another level of attraction coming from her. Evil-lyn was thinking maybe it was a type of fascination magic usually referred to as glamour. She had heard of this magic being used to make oneself more appealing to others. That would explain why the girl appeared so enticing to all of men. _I'll have to get close before I can know for sure._

Tri-klops could not stop staring at the girl. She had plagued his dreams the whole night and he wondered why this girl aroused his interests. He had not been with a woman for a long time nor did he get the urge very often. The only woman around was Evil-lyn and she had become more of a bossy older sister than a lust interest. Some of the others had looked at Teela a time or two but he had never even considered her being that she was only a child. Also there was the fact that she was an uppity brat, not to mention on the other side and unlike the others he did not do rape.

The projection showed the warrior Mekaneck retrieving a book and placing it in front of the girl. She opened it to the first page and quickly began flipping page after page until it was finished. Flipping back to the beginning, she placed her small hand a little above the page. There was a slight glow to her extremity and the letters on the page translated themselves into another language. The girl once again flipped through the text until reaching the end. She pointed to another book and said, "Please?"

Skeletor watched as she consumed book after book after book and did not let up for almost 6 hours. She seemed to only be translating fewer and fewer pages as the hours passed. The masters came and went and still the girl read. The only one who remained the entire time was Mekaneck and the only one who did not show up was Buzz-off. Even the constantly floating jester had trailed through at one point. The girl's eyes followed him everywhere as he darted about grabbing the so called 'most interesting' books from the highest shelves to give her.

The mage looked around at his minions taking in all the facial expressions. Tri-klops' was neutral, having already returned to his work. _Of course that eunuch would be the only one who doesn't want the girl._ The rest of the men showed mixes of boredom and but lingering arousal. Beastman had a particularly nasty look on his face like his mind was playing with the idea of eating the girl while raping her. When the sorcerer turned his attention to Evil-lyn, he found her staring at him in return. The look was one of contemplation but he couldn't tell what about.

He returned his attention to the projection just in time to see the girl close her latest book and yawn heavily. Her body leaned backwards against the chair, stretching her arms above her head. The men couldn't help but stare as her snug corset came dangerously close to revealing the ample chest beneath. "Mekaneck… thank you for…staying with me this whole… time. It must have been…boring for you." The Master appeared astounded by her words and Skeletor didn't see why. The girl did not pronounce the words very well but he answered the mage's unspoken question with his next carefully enunciated sentence, "How did you learn to speak our language that fast?"

"I read the books… in your language and then… translated them to mine so I could compare." She spoke slowly but her speech was improving rapidly. "I am tired. May we go back to my… room?"

"Sure. I'll just put the books away and we will leave." They walked out a few minutes later and disappeared into the palace. Skeletor knew that there was more to the girl than her behavior was revealing. _She has already showed power, intelligence, and adaptation. _The girl was proving to be more and more valuable with each passing day.

* * *

Dragon's Trikiss repeated the same trip to the library each day for the next three days. Mekaneck was the only one that never left her side, save for the brief periods when they slept. _He is so sweet._ On the fourth day, she had already finished all the books and instead they headed into the dining hall to join the other Masters. The young warrior told her a funny joke and they were laughing when they sauntered into the hall. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to peer at both of them. Mekaneck looked around and thought, _Awkward._

The dining hall was impressive. It could easily fit everyone in the palace and more. There was food laid out on tables and serving girls walking around with drinks. She was enjoying all the smells that accosted her senses. All the food she could ever possibly need was sitting before her laughing and joking but not available for the taking. No one here would understand how she fed and they would fear her afterwards. _I'll have to settle for the pork, _she thought to herself. It's flavor was the closest to what she truly craved at the moment. That didn't put a damper on her mood though because she spotted Sy-klone sitting with some of the other Masters.

"Hi Sy-klone. Man-E. Stratos."

"Uh… hi," replied Stratos with his smooth brogue. He was surprised by the sudden speech and her new eyes as she squeezed herself between him and Sy-klone. The leader of Avion noticed Mekaneck looked upset about having to sit across the table from her instead of by her side. Stratos appreciated the girl's beauty but wasn't as attracted as some of the other men. _True, but I leave and see my own woman all the time._ "Um…I still do not know your name."

"It is hard to translate to your language but it is like Dragon's Trikiss. Mekaneck suggested Tris, since my name is considered weird."

_Weird. Yes, just a bit. _"Tris. So how have you been getting along? Do you have everything you need?" asked Man-E.

"Oh yes, Mekaneck has been escorting me everywhere and has explained a great deal of things to me."

"Has he now?" asked Stratos slyly. "Well maybe more of us should lend a helping hand to your… education." The men all heard the double entendre in his words and looked at Mekaneck. He was trying to look passive but was obviously possessive of the girl already.

"That would be most welcome." Tris had been enjoying the attention the younger Master had been giving her but she yearned to talk to Sy-klone and Buzz-off again. "Sy-klone, you are very quiet." He turned towards her but did not say anything. She looked at Mekaneck in question.

"Sy-klone doesn't speak much to anyone. Do not take it personally," replied Stratos.

Looking back at Sy-klone, she tried again, "I have heard that you like chess. I want to try this game of strategy." This time his answer was a smile and he replied, "I would be happy to play with you."

"Wouldn't we all," said Mekaneck. All the men within earshot started to laugh; only Tris and Sy-klone had not the faintest idea why.

* * *

Three games later, Sy-klone had been bested every time. "Impressive. You say you only learned to play this morning?"

"Yes. I read about it in one of the books and Mekaneck taught me the rules. It was common practice in my society for all children to master skills in strategy."

_I shall need to inform Man-at-Arms of this, _the wind master thought."You truly have a knack for the game. You should play Man-E-Robot; he is by far the best." At that moment, his belt started to beep which he saw intrigued her. "Man-at-Arms has called a meeting. I must go. I will send guards down to watch over you until the Masters return."

Sy-klone left her quickly in a whirl of wind. She saw him, far across the courtyard, briefly speak with two guards and then he was gone again. _Amazing_. To have power over the elements had been a gift only the strongest sorcerers had possessed in her time. _And me, but that is different._

Two guards had immediately shown up and explained that it was better if they escorted her back to her room. Apparently this meeting was very important and she was not invited. Curious, the girl asked one of her guards what was going on. "The Masters have received information about an emerald of some sort that possesses great power. They must get it before Skeletor does."

"Skeletor?" she queried. "I have not heard the name before."

"He is an evil sorcerer who wishes to rule all of Eternia. I am forbidden from speaking about him to you but you may ask the Masters more when they return." They took her back to the room that was starting to feel like a really nice prison cell and left her to her thoughts. "We will be outside the door should you need anything."

_Interesting that someone does not want me to know about this Skeletor. Man-at-Arms most likely._

* * *

When the Masters returned, Tris could tell something was wrong with Man-E. He was standing apart from the other and his face showed shame and sadness. The girl was ashamed of herself to admit care for his emotional state dropped very low on her list of important things when she noticed Buzz-off was among those assembled. The Andreenid leader seemed to be apologizing to Man-E for something he had said. She walked toward them and Buzz-off glanced her way. His body language immediately turned from apologetic to uncomfortable. She could tell he was about to leave when Man-at-Arms came toward the small group of Masters. Tris wanted to approach him but the older man seemed to have a purpose so she decided it would have to wait. Whatever was being said was out of range for her to hear and they all left soon after. Again, she was alone.

* * *

Buzz-off could tell the other Masters knew what he was doing. Frankly, he did not care. His attempts to avoid the girl had been successful until today; thankfully, Man-at-Arms had whisked them away on another mission for she had meant to approach him.

The Andreenid was confused about his feelings for the girl. He had never been interested in a woman outside his own species. He had never even had sex save once with his queen. The queen was the only fertile female in the colony and all reproduction was done through her. To avoid inbreeding she picked a different male each season to be her mate. It meant most males had only been with her once or twice if they were lucky. Buzz-off had enjoyed his one and only time but it had ended quickly for he was new to all the sensations. Still, he had never begrudged his lot in life and respected his queen in every way but fighting his feelings for the girl was not an easy task. His body reacted against his will whenever he saw her to his dissatisfaction. _The only thing to do is keep avoiding her._

* * *

Tris had been trying to find out more information about all that had happened during her imprisonment. She could find no record of her people in all the books in the library and had only found writings about the recent history of Eternia. The timeline provided by the books had given her a good idea of her time inside the stone. _I was imprisoned for over 2500 years. It was only supposed to be 100._

Something had gone wrong and she was left forgotten while her people had moved on and eventually died out. Tris also had not heard anyone speak of the other stones that should have been with her. _I must find them_. She felt bad about not telling the Masters her true intentions because they had been so kind. The girl had truly begun to like all of them. _It will be easier for them to understand afterwards. If I try to tell them before, they will fear my power._

* * *

_Evil Warriors. Useless. Bounty Hunters. Useless. Everyone is fucking useless! The Emerald of Orcus Island would have been an easy way to get inside Castle Greyskull. _Skeletor had momentarily deferred his attentions to the emerald and the bounty hunters but both had proven ineffective methods to obtain the ultimate power. Though merging the two bickering bounty hunters into a Siamese minion had provided Snake Mountain with a constant source of amusement. Once again, he focused his attention on retrieving the girl. This had proven to be difficult as she was well guarded at all times. "Evil-lyn!"

Hearing his summons, the witch walked into the throne room, looking smug for some reason. "Yes, Lord Skeletor?"

"How do you propose we snatch this girl?" The mage said it menacingly since he did not like her smug attitude for he was unsure what it was about.

_Oh, he is back on that dumb girl again._ Evil-lyn had been happy with the brief reprieve they had from his constant brooding. _I'm not jealous. _The witch had been the one to end their relationship due to his new appearance and_ oh _yeah,_ how freaking insane he is now._ _Still, I do not like the power this girl seems to have over him._ She had also noticed Tri-klop's behavior was different lately. Whenever they managed to find the girl with one of the Doomseekers he tried to ignore the projection. He also spent more time in his lab nowadays if that was even possible. "Well?" questioned Skeletor.

Pulled out of her thoughts abruptly, Evil-lyn said the only thing she could think of, "We could try to get her to come to us willingly or somehow make her think they have turned against her?" Always best to frame suggestions as a question; that way if Skeletor liked them he could make them his idea.

"Yes. That way they will do all the work for us and be none the wiser. How do you propose we do this?"

"Give me some time to come up with a plan, Lord Skeletor."

"You have a week." He emphasized his words with one of his famous stares and told her to get out. _This plan might work. The girl is an unknown and it will be easier to gauge her abilities with no threat against us if she comes willingly. _Skeletor had to admit it was also more likely that he could have sex with the girl if she came willingly being that he had already made up his mind to sleep with her.

Skeletor would have to entice the girl somehow though because he was not one to force a woman to have sex with him. He enjoyed seeing the fear in their eyes knowing they couldn't stop him; it was the disgust at his now fleshless face that perturbed him. Before his accident, Skeletor had been able to have any woman he wanted using the slightest bit of charm so force was unnecessary. Now, he was just a disfigured man that did not arouse any woman. Not even Evil-lyn, who he had already been with enough times that they both knew he could work her body perfectly and bring her the utmost pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the throne room, Evil-lyn walked through the tunnels of Snake Mountain deciding it best to get outside for awhile. Her smug attitude at Skeletor's failed attempt to replace her and the others with those two bounty hunters was gone. _I've got no damn clue how to lure that wretched girl away._

* * *

**This story makes me smile. I'm excited to keep pulling the chapters out of my brain and putting them down on paper. **


	4. Chapter 4-A Taste of Ambrosia

**Thanks for reading. I appreciate all the comments I have received. You guys are the best.**

**Overall Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, hints of rape, torture

**Chapter WARNING-This chapter contains sexually graphic scenes.**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original character Dragon's Trikiss.

* * *

**Chapter 4- A Taste of Ambrosia**

* * *

Tris was thinking heavily about her time here. Finding the stones took precedence over everything else but she didn't even have a clue where to start on that front. Staying here to gain some allies in these Masters and pick them for information was a good idea plus she was happy to finally feel welcomed somewhere. In her own society they had treated her poorly just because of her heritage. Man-at-Arms and Teela still did not trust her though and that was a big problem. _I must prove myself so they allow me more access to information I need. _

No one wished to speak of Skeletor with her. She had managed to gain the knowledge that he had been the one to steal her stone from an underwater cave to begin with. The Masters had only tried to thwart his plans and came upon her by accident. Anger was what she felt at first thinking that someone had tried to hide her away. _Someone did not want me found. Treachery but by whom is the real question?_ Sighing, the next thought equally depressing, _it doesn't matter now. Everyone I knew is long dead._

The girl put it out of her mind for now instead deciding to worry about finding the stones before her secrets were need to feed left her exposed. She hadn't left anymore dead bodies lying around since that first night but those had not gone unnoticed. Just yesterday, she overheard Mekaneck speaking of a local who had come complaining of a vicious animal attack. _I need a more complete feed to tie me over until I can find the twins and one of these Masters may have to do._ Unfortunately, the ones her body ached for were the two who seemed the least interested.

_I think I'm being rejected. _It had never happened before except by others of her own race. She had actually been considered unattractive by her species standards; only being respected because of her ferocity on the battlefield and prowess in bed. Tris had always prided herself at being more attractive to the males of other species than the most beautiful women in her society. Never had she been rejected by anyone of a different species. _There were only four intelligent species around in your own time though._ Still, most of the men here lusted after her to some degree, even Buzz-off.

Sy-klone seemed to just be unaware of his desires as opposed to not being attracted to her. He did not understand the innuendos the other males enjoyed joking about and was always preoccupied in his own head. Buzz-off on the other hand was actively avoiding her._ I'll have to ask Mekaneck what's up._ She felt bad about Mekaneck because he was obviously attracted to her and she was in a way using him for information with no real intention of reciprocating his feelings. _I don't mean to. He is just so eager to please me. Maybe I should just sleep with him. No, he will expect more afterwards._ Sighing, the girl started to make her way outside.

These humans were not casual creatures. Sex was not something that you were supposed to talk about but in private. The only intimate touching allowed in public was between couples and only certain things were permitted such as light kissing. She also noticed that everyone was monogamous even when they were not married. It was all so very different from the life she had known. If she was going to sleep with any of them, it would have to be one that she could potentially have a relationship with even if only for a little while.

Mekaneck was out in the courtyard, sitting on the rock where the girl had first been released. The courtyard had been replanted and it was almost impossible to see where the stone had disrupted the earth. "Hi. Mekaneck," she said with a coy smile. Tris had gotten used to flirting with him without it getting too serious.

"Hi Tris. Have you got anything planned for today?" He was looking at her with appreciation but his gaze was not as lust filled as it had been in the past. The girl silently applauded his efforts to restrain himself now that she had been made aware that it was against the social code to openly show sexual interest in someone. Apparently, that had been why Buzz-off had reacted with such distress when she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"No. What would I do? No one let's me go anywhere. It doesn't matter. Um…Mekaneck, I wish to ask you something?"

"Yes?" said Mekaneck with a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Why has Buzz-off been avoiding me?" His face fell with dejection._ He thought I was going to express feelings for him and instead I ask about another male. Talk about a blow to the ego._

Mekaneck sighed and then explained, "It's because you confuse him. You must understand that here we do not…um… pair up between different species. He is the leader of his people and is afraid that he will be disgraced by lusting after someone who is not Andreenid."

She considered his words for a moment and they seemed to make sense but, "I am the only one of my species left but I do not believe the human males would turn me down if I asked."

"You're probably right. I know it seems unfair but you resemble humans in a way. I mean I know you are obviously different, but you are anatomically similar to our females so most will view it as ok but that is not the case between you and Buzz-off nor Sy-klone." _So he noticed. And not too shy to let me know. _The young warrior was jealous but it actually caused a little spark in her instead of turning her off.

Having her answer, she purred, "How do you know what my anatomy consists of?" Tris had really just wanted to flirt with him but the reaction she received was a bonus. The sexual tension between them rose quickly and high enough that feeding was possible. The young vixen could only skim a little so as not to attract notice; she could not allow her eyes to change and give her away. _Unintentional, but I am glad it worked out as such. He tastes so good. Maybe I should bed him._

"Um… I mean, I guess I really don't. I shouldn't have assumed that…" His words trailed off as her body moved up flush against the front of his. She trailed a hand up and down his chest, turning her face upward after a moment.

He stared directly into her eyes and watched as they slowly bled from light blue to dark red and then her lips moved in the barest of whispers, "Maybe you shall find out EXACTLY what I look like under these clothes." Her tongue flicked out across her lips and then she walked off, leaving him standing there with his mouth open.

Mekaneck was unsure what had just happened but liked it. He had been positive his attentions had gone unnoticed but now maybe not. _I need a cold shower._

* * *

Teela had been watching Tris closely for some time but had not seen any signs of foul play. She was trying to believe the girl was an ally but got the distinct feeling that she was hiding something. The young, female warrior noticed how the men reacted toward the other girl and had originally thought maybe she was using magic to influence them.

There was no evidence of this however and she decided maybe the men were all just stressed out and horny from being on duty every day. _I mean who could they possibly have been with since relocating to the palace? The only two who left were Stratos and Buzz-off and I doubt the proper ladies at court would entertain anyone such as the Masters._ Teela didn't think there was anything wrong with the way they looked but most of them were not prospects for dating. They were all great warriors because of their special attributes but it had also made them less attractive in the eyes of other women.

Teela had overheard some of the ladies laughing at advances they had turned down by Man-E and Mekaneck. From the stories it sounded as if sometimes the women had been downright cruel. She felt bad for the men but admitted that her attraction to them was strictly plutonic. _That's probably because they are like your brothers._

She was surprised that Tris had not tried to sleep with any of the men since the girl seemed to enjoy the attention. _That was harsh. Maybe you are just jealous._ Betrayed by her own mind, the girl slowly thought reluctantly, _I am jealous… because of Adam._

Adam was not her boyfriend but they had grown up together and were very close. He had also been attracted to the girl but she largely ignored his presence. Teela decided maybe Tris was older than she appeared since Adam did not arouse her interests. After all, Adam was attractive and all the girls in the palace surrounded him most of the time. She did not know if he favored any of them but none of them ever seemed like a threat to their relationship. This girl was different.

_She didn't care for He-man either._ The young warrior thought back to that first day and remembered how the girl had passed by He-man like a fly on the wall. _He-man is definitely not insignificant. Maybe the whole blond hair, blue eyes thing just doesn't appeal to her._ Teela couldn't believe that the girl did not find He-man attractive. He was huge and his muscles rippled under his skin when he moved, hinting at his unlimited potential. His movements were agile and his body flowed with a liquid grace that was uncanny for a man of his size. Teela sighed, _He-man is too old for me and he too had stared at the girl._

* * *

Tri-klops sat in his lab and worked on the current project. It would be a new Doomseeker that could see through objects. _This way they are less likely to be detected. _It would take him a while to actually perfect because it was a tricky mechanism but he didn't mind working in his lab for as long as it took. The lab was the only place that he truly felt at home. He was a scientist and an inventor, anything that could be studied or created to further his knowledge made him feel good. He worked meticulously, happy to be alone but his solace was soon cut short when someone entered the lab.

"Do not touch… ANYTHING," were the only words whoever it was received.

"Oh, Tri-klops. You are such a bore. When are you going to take your ass outside and get some air for once?" chastised Evil-lyn. She knew the language would get on the stoic warrior's nerves.

"I have plenty of good air right here and do not wish to take my…self anywhere." Tri-klops was annoyed with the witch popping in uninvited although he did often enjoy her company. She was the only intelligent one around with whom he could hold a decent conversation.

Evil-lyn had been surprised that Tri-klops had reacted so strongly to the girl. She had actually wondered for a long time if he was a eunuch. The man did not react to any woman, ever. "Skeletor has suggested we get the girl to come to us willingly." He seemed unfazed by the quick change of subject.

"Yah, how would we do that? And why do you bring this up to me?" The inventor did not see how this information was pertinent to him. She and their great leader always made the plans, which had not proven to be a very efficient arrangement as of late. Since He-man had shown up, they had not managed to have a single victory.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had any ideas." The man was barely listening so she went with a more direct approach. "I saw your reaction to the girl. She makes you all hot and bothered, does she not?"

That got his attention real fast and Tri-klops turned around to face the witch. "No. Now get out."_The woman doesn't miss a thing. _

"Come now Tri-klops, I am merely suggesting you may be able to lure the girl away from the palace. Use some manly charm I know must be in that lovely body somewhere. She does seem to have a thing for… interesting looking men. Maybe your visor would turn her on."

_Interesting is not the word she was going to use. _Tri-klops turned back around and started working again. He had been thinking the opposite. If they ever did meet in person, his visor would be a turn off for sure like it had been to everyone else. _For the best anyways. Women are nothing but a distraction._ "I doubt that lowly girl will be enticed by me; besides there is no way to reach her. I am busy. Please, go now."

Evil-lyn spun on her heals and headed for the door. _Damn honorable swordsmen. He wants to fuck that girl and he knows it._ The witch threw her arms up in frustration and hissed when she saw Skeletor watching her.

"Skeletor?" The name was spat out almost in anger.

"Do you presume to take your shortcomings out on me, dear Evil-lyn?" asked the mage with a slight, red glow in his empty sockets.

Recovering, she countered sweetly, "Whatever do you mean my Lord?"

"I mean your inability to entice our most noble Tri-klops to do what you want," said Skeletor, bemused at her plight. He had often been annoyed with the tinkerer as well. It was one thing to have a few morals and another to be opposed to foul language. The man was too serious for his own good.

Evil-lyn smiled wickedly. "A mere setback and nothing more. I still have three days, do I not?"

"Yes, you do and I'm dying to hear what you finally come up with," he chimed walking away.

"Haven't heard any useful plans from you either," she whispered. He turned around quickly to find the woman already hiding behind a corner.

"Oh, come now Evil-lyn. I promised you a week and you shall have it. But I will be quite happy… even if you fail. Torture ALWAYS lightens my mood," and with that he was gone.

* * *

"Man-at-Arms, is there something I can do to help? I have grown bored sitting in my room and never leaving the palace," Tris was pouting. It was unbecoming but her people were always open about their emotional states. Besides there must be something she could do. They all treated her like an item that needed protecting. _They think I'm useless. I'm too nice. Everyone misinterprets it as weakness._

Man-at-Arms thought it over and decided on something, "The storage shed on the far side of the courtyard needs to be cleaned and organized. It has not been occupied in some time but I am planning to start using it for battle simulations soon. I have decided that if you stay here you should probably be trained to defend yourself." He wanted to assess the girls fighting skills after what Sy-klone had told him. The brief statement led him to believe her society may have been made up of warriors. If so, there was a good chance that she could be an asset. He also worried that Skeletor would try to kidnap her if the sorcerer discovered that she had been produced from the stone.

_Finally. They may even let me go out on missions with them if I do this right. _It would take all her willpower to fight without feeding but she longed for combat. Battle had always been the one time when her skills were superior to all others'. "Thank you Man-at-Arms," and then she was off. Tris heard him yell, "Take some guards with you," but she was already streaking away at a lightning fast pace toward the storage shed.

The building looked old but it was far from decrepit. Opening the door revealed that the space inside consisted of one huge open room that contained tables, boxes, shelves, and other things splayed out all over the floor. It was quite a large task to undertake so she would be preoccupied for quite some time. Tris had been dying to prove she wasn't useless figuring they might stop hovering over her every second that way.

Getting to work immediately, her magic was first used to move the shelves up against the walls so the middle of the room was clear of anything too large. Next she found some old towels and started to wipe the shelves down manually. It was a laborious task. Her magic would be much more convenient but the work would be over too quickly and her muscles ached to be used. It was also a bad idea to waste unnecessary energy on something that could be done by hand. So engrossed in her task, she didn't notice the Doomseeker that had followed her into the room and was now silently hovering in a corner.

* * *

Tri-klops saw the girl rushing across the courtyard, moving faster than any human ever could. "Skeletor, the girl is heading toward the storage shed that is a bit secluded from the rest of the palace grounds. She is alone."

Skeletor studied the projection. The girl seemed happy about whatever task she was about to undertake. She started to move the shelves around using magic and appeared to be organizing the room. _A female who enjoys cleaning, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it._

"Evil-lyn take whoever you need and go. This may be our only chance to retrieve the girl."

"Wait. The insect just walked up," Tri-klops stated, knowing he risked bringing undo anger upon himself.

"Argh. Those wretched Masters are always getting in the way." Skeletor slumped back on his throne and watched the projection hoping the insect would leave and no other guards would take his place.

Evil-lyn was thinking they might be able to use this situation to their advantage. If they could catch them doing something naughty, they could cause a rift between her and the Masters for sure. The Andreenid's avoidance of the girl even when other Masters were present had not escaped her notice. _I bet he won't be able to control himself now that they are alone._ "Tri-klops start recording. We do not want to miss any of this." The swordsmen looked at her in question then turned to Skeletor.

He nodded slightly to his waiting third in command. "Would you mind clueing me in on your thoughts, dear Evil-lyn?" He was ready to punish her for giving one of his subordinates a direct order right in front of him.

"I believe we are about to get a show boys!" she exclaimed. Her face said something nefarious was about to happen. The overlord was unclear about what that comment meant but turned back to see the insect approaching the girl.

* * *

Buzz-off was returning from Andreenos carrying a small sack of ambrosia on his belt. He had started wearing it lately to give him an edge in battle since Skeletor's minions had proven themselves crafty enough to take down some of the Masters more than once. The storage shed was open which was strange since it never got used. Making his way to the shed quietly in case someone who shouldn't be there was inside, he looked through the doorway.

One foot on a chair, the girl was stretching as far as she could to dust some of the upper shelves of a bookcase. Her muscles were taught under the skin and he could not help but think of what it would feel like to have her body pressed up against his. The sudden visual image pulled a sound from low in his throat. She turned around in surprise, dropping her towel in the process. Different emotions played across her face and finally it ended on uncertainty.

_I'm in trouble. _No one was going to come looking for them because there were no guards watching her and he was not expected until a bit later. Fighting his desires for awhile now, Buzz-off had ended up avoiding the girl just to keep himself in check. Now she was staring at him in hesitancy and she looked… divine. A deep, predatory growl escaped him as he started moving toward her. She took a step backwards and he stopped his advance. _Maybe I have misjudged her._

_Why am I so indecisive? _Tris had lain with many men and had always known what she wanted. Now, she was lost. _He doesn't really want this._ Casual sex was not a problem for her but his views were different. If they did this, he would be more upset afterward because as much as the man wanted her, Buzz-off valued his people's respect more. _Most likely he will pull away harder than before and we haven't even had a real conversation yet._ Lost deep in thought, she didn't notice when he moved up right in front of her.

Buzz-off had made his decision. _I want her,_ and nothing could stop him. The pull was so strong and he wondered why for the thousandth time. Leaning in close to her face, the question that had been plaguing him for the last few days was finally answered. She smelled like an Andreenid. _But that's not possible._

He sniffed again and another scent was present but there was definitely the smell of Andreenos. Her own aroma was of embers and smoke like a dragon but also with a hint of orchids. Her smell alone was enough to entice him but mixing it with the scent of his people enhanced his infatuation with her. "Buzz-off, I don't think…" His name coming from her lips was more than he could bear. He pinned her wrists to the wall harshly and laid his mouth against hers.

All protests died in her throat when his lips met hers. _I want this_. Giving up hope when Mekaneck explained the issue separating them; the fire that had appeared the first time they met was rekindled. The insect-like warrior sobbed into the kiss as if it was everything he wanted but knew he shouldn't have.

Tris thought he would pull back after that but his mouth became more urgent against hers. His jaw worked furiously and he ran his tongue against her lips begging to be let inside. She opened eagerly and arched into his body. He released one of her wrists, placing his hand against the side of her face to hold her steady. He explored her mouth with his tongue as if tasting every inch of her. Tris found she really liked this and leaned into him even more. _He is a great kisser._

Buzz-off was beside himself with need. He was not sure how to proceed but couldn't stop kissing her. She kept leaning into him and he took it as a sign that this was going well. Reluctantly, he left her mouth to explore her neck and collarbone, trailing small kisses across the sumptuous skin. He had the urge to rub his cheek against hers, marking the girl with his own scent. The smell of Andreenos was already coming from her but his desire was for her to smell like him. He wanted to claim her in every way possible.

An animalistic possessiveness suddenly came over him when he knew in that moment she wanted him and him alone. Her small noises and their mingling scents were enough to push him past that final edge. He dropped back and used one his spines to slice upwards through the clothes obscuring the beautiful body underneath. Her gloves and the undergarment covering her below were ripped away until she was left standing in front of him in nothing but her boots. _Magnificent._

The ferocity in which he shredded all of her clothes was exhilarating. Her body was left tingling in the chill, afternoon air and she stood still allowing him to take in everything. His face was roaming her body, examining every inch with a hungry look that stoked the fire within her. A small whine brought his eyes back up to her face. Once again she thought about how wonderfully different those eyes were from anyone else's.

Buzz-off could think of nothing but crushing her body to his and burying himself inside her. He grabbed her thighs and picked her up; amazed by how light she was. It molded to the front of his like it belonged there and the girl eagerly started to kiss him again. _A table to put her down on is what I need._

The man was moving around but she was too busy trying to press every inch of skin up against him to care. That's when she felt him. What could only be his manhood had somehow been released from his body and was now pressed up against her butt. She moaned into his mouth and tried to slide him inside of her but he wouldn't allow it.

Tripping over his own feet, Buzz-off held the girl off of him. A smile and a glimmer of his usual confidence returned with the thought, _so eager._ He finally found a table that was the right height and put her down gently. She rose up to look at his manhood and his smile left him at her reaction.

Tris noticed that he was for the most part the same as other men she had had. The shape was the same and the coloring followed the banding on his chest. He started to move away probably misinterpreting her look. She grasped his arm tightly giving him the full weight of her gaze and said, "Please." Lying back against the table; she closed her eyes, bit her lip, and hoped he understood.

_I am unimpressive, _was his first reaction but her face reflected nothing but desire. Grasping her thighs, he pulled her to him pausing before touching her further. "I've not…" but the sentence wouldn't come out. He entered her slowly; remembering what his queen had told him about how a female's body worked. A moment of panic hit him with the thought, _what if it doesn't work the same?_

"Ah…" she hissed trying to relax. Although she was wet and wanted it, her body had not been penetrated in so long and was fighting the intrusion. It was painful even though he was trying to be a gentleman. She bucked against him as he pushed inside her until finally burying himself to the hilt. Her eyes opened to find his face lost in rapture which excited her more than anything else. She writhed around him and raised her hips up inviting more, desperate for him to take her.

Buzz-off started drawing himself out appreciating how her body tried to hold onto him. Only the very tip was left inside and he worked back in again still moving unbearably slow. It was easier this time and he felt a strange sense of satisfaction when she moaned. _For me._ That delicious sound stripped him of his patience. The next time he drew out, he grasped her thighs more tightly, and slammed himself inside her. She cried out, looking up at him in surprise and undeniably, pleasure.

He thrust himself inside over and over again with wild abandon. Tris knew now what he was going to say, _he is inexperienced_. There was no rhythm other than slamming himself inside her as fast and hard as he could. It didn't matter. His size and ferocity combined with her overwhelming attraction to him made up for his lack of skill. His body pounded into hers again and again and she moaned in ecstasy, "Yesss."

That delicious pressure was building but there was no time to reach her climax. Within two more thrusts he buried himself and exploded inside her with a grunt. He leaned forward to look at her briefly and then drew himself out causing her to writhe again. Tris could not hold back disappointment at her lack of release but she saw that he stood long and proud ready for more. _Oh yes._

Unlike his first time, for reasons unknown to him, Buzz-off was not finished with his climax. This was a blessing since she hadn't finished either. He picked her up again, carrying her over to an empty space of wall. Placing her hands against the wall, he noticed his belt lying on the floor. Not knowing what possessed him, he picked up the sack and removed the ambrosia.

Tris eyed the small golden thing in his hand. He looked a question at her that she could not decipher. "What is it?"

"Ambrosia." Tris had read about ambrosia in one of the books about the Andreenids. It was a special food created by Buzz-off's people that gave them extra strength and vigor. It also made them larger and their spines more lengthy and dangerous.

She understood what his question was and debated it. There was no way to know exactly how it would affect him but her people had been equipped to deal with differences in the genitalia of other species. Staring at him over her shoulder, there was only one answer, "Yes." His eyes showed surprise but also a renewed hunger as he lifted the food toward his mouth. "Wait. Enter me first. I want to feel you grow inside me."

"You should get something to stand on," he replied trying to control his voice.

"How big are you going to get?"

"Big enough." Her eyes widened and Tris could barely contain the excitement. There was a small box not too far away that was sturdy and would hold her weight easily.

His hands grasped her hips and he slowly pushed inside her. She was not as tight as before but the sensation still brought a groan from them both. Tris closed her eyes tightly when he started to stretch her. "Oh…fuck." He had been good sized before but now he was just… huge and there were spines along the outside. They were tiny and not hurting her, instead they rubbed against her walls giving her a distinct pleasure like nothing she had ever felt.

Buzz-off never dreamed she would allow such a thing and was surprised when her body was able to accommodate him. He had heard stories of other males doing this with their queen and they hadn't completely fit without hurting her. _They were probably bigger than I am._ Feeling her wetness and that her body was not as tight as when they had begun, he made the mistake of pulling out and slamming into her as before. The scream that was torn from her held no pleasure in it.

"Stop. Please. Stop. Buzz-off, slowly…I must adjust." He was almost twice her size now which added to the excitement of the situation but his strength had also increased. His thrust was was almost savage now that he was so much larger. _I haven't torn anything, thankfully._

Shame bubbled up inside him at her pain. He wrapped an arm around her stomach, pulling her back against him and off the box. She turned to look at him, her hand snaking up to hold him behind the neck as he lowered his head to give her an apologetic kiss. It was strained because of their height difference but while they kissed, he lifted her right thigh to him and began moving in and out slowly hoping that no damage had been done. Her face contorted in pain and she let out a small whimper. Kissing her more thoroughly, he tried to ignore his own pleasure and focus on hers.

Buzz-off moved his hand upward for a better grip and felt a flinch when he grazed her nipple. Forgetting that human females were sensitive here, he should have expected she might be too. Rubbing the nipple caused her to groan into his mouth and kiss him harder. He lowered his head to her other breast and flicked it with his tongue. Her breathing stopped momentarily and fingers dug into his skin. He played the nipple between his teeth and nipped lightly liking the noises he was getting from her, all the while moving her up and down upon himself. _She is so tiny, _he thought feeling protective all of a sudden.

When ready, she drew away from him and leaned herself up against the wall. Her eyes were closed and her breaths shallow. He grasped her hips and when he thrust into her this time she screamed again even though it was not as rough. He paused but instead she begged, "Don't stop. Please, don't stop." Her hips undulated against his trying to get him moving again. He caught her rhythm thrusting inside her with more restraint this time. With each thrust, her body tightened around him not wanting to let him go. When he touched a certain spot, her breathing quickened and she moaned, "Oh, frick yes." He shifted himself to pass over that spot with every thrust.

Tris noticed his shift and the spines started to rub against that perfect spot. _Fast learner._ She felt her body change from a slow build up to rushing toward her orgasm. _Damn. He feels amazing._ Her body tightened around him and she felt the release take her. She screamed in pleasure, digging her hands into the wall. He was losing his rhythm and once again pounded into her uncontrolled. When her orgasm began to build again, he was also close. The last thrust brought them both; groaning and bucking against each other as the waves of pleasure rolled over them. Each throb coated her insides with an intense heat that made her shudder against him.

When they were done, Buzz-off gently lowered them both to the floor still buried deep inside her. They were both relearning how to breathe but he was happy to let the time pass; not ready to face what they had just done yet. When he finally drew himself out, he found himself to be surprisingly clean for coming inside her twice. _Hmm? _"I must go report in. Man-at-Arms will be expecting me soon." Picking up his sack, he reverted to his normal stature, and walked out without another word.

_Just as I feared_. Tris couldn't be unhappy after the pleasure she had just received but did wonder about the consequences. _Finally. A good feeding. _After his first release, her body had tried to absorb his seed but that would have caused her eyes to change so she couldn't allow body was now greedily consuming every bit of his essence converting it into useable energy in the process. Reforming her clothes, she began cleaning again never picking up on the Doomseeker in the corner that had caught the whole thing.

* * *

**The first smut I have ever written. Please let me know what you think. I love her with Buzz-off. Poor guy never gets any action.**


	5. Chapter 5-Fallout

**Thanks for reading. Everyone's comments have been quite helpful. **

**Overall Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, torture

**Chapter WARNING- None**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original character Dragon's Trikiss.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Fallout**

* * *

Evil-lyn had been correct in her assumptions: The Andreenid was unable to control himself given the opportunity. She had been impressed by the show, intrigued by the use of Ambrosia, and slightly turned on. It was mild in her case but she noticed Tri-klops had turned away from the rest of the room and appeared to be taking deep breaths. _We can use this._

"As much as I have enjoyed the past hour Evil-lyn, this gets us nothing. Buzz-off sent guards down to watch her after they were done so we cannot even try to kidnap her." Skeletor was hesitant to admit that he had enjoyed watching the girl and insect perform. He had never been a voyeur before but it had brought his manhood to attention in the most delightful of ways. Only now he had no way to come to release but to do it himself and that was not an option he even entertained.

"Skeletor. We can use this recording to publically shame them both. We send it to the Masters and to Andreenos. Buzz-off will surely take his anger and embarrassment out on the girl and I'm sure the Masters will not appreciate such a distraction in times of war, especially Man-at-Arms. I doubt they will make her leave but most will treat her like a pariah. After that we swoop in, play nice, and entice her to our side."

"Why, dear Evil-lyn, you have been thinking this through, haven't you? Tri-klops, is there a way that we can send the transmission so that they cannot shut it down?"

"Sure. I can send it with a virus that…"

"Do it. Now go." The Evil Warriors all walked out accept for Evil-lyn. "Is there something you… want Evil-lyn?" She was staring in the general area of his groin. The look was eloquent.

Returning her attention to his face she considered the possibilities before, "No, my lord," and walked out with a sway of her hips.

A small part of him wished she had stayed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his lab, Tri-klops was considering everything that had transpired in the last hour. He had been able to bring himself under control quickly but it had taken great effort. In his mind he was disgusted at what he had just witnessed but his body was calling him a liar. The first time the girl had moaned the battle with his own manhood was lost.

"Hey Tri-klops. What did you think of that? Hot chick and the bug man. Freaky right?" Trap-jaw had enjoyed the show. He wished it had not been the Andreenid because that had been weird but he was not averse to watching guy on girl action. Frankly, everyone here needed to get laid more in his opinion. The cyborg went out to the bars whenever the boss gave them some piece because there were always willing whores but the others remained inside Snake Mountain most of the time. Since they had met, he was pretty sure Tri-klops had never been with a woman. Skeletor and Evil-lyn had stopped fucking when his faced got burned off. Beastman he wasn't sure about and really didn't want to know. _Mer-man_…_ definitely getting some from those hot fish chicks_!

"I am busy with this transmission." Tri-klops meant it to be dismissive but Trap-jaw was not going to give up.

"Man. The girl is sexy. What is your hang-up? I would actually be worried if you said she didn't turn you on."

"She doesn't. I need to finish this." The inventor was not surprised by Trap-jaw's take on what had happened. It seemed like everyone at Snake Mountain was always thinking with their groin.

"I think you just need to get laid. It will lighten you up a bit." When Tri-klops turned to look at him, his hands went up in surrender and he quickly departed.

"Now I'm getting dating advice from my fellow EVIL Warriors." _We are supposed to be a group of ruthless warriors trying to take over an entire kingdom and instead everyone is worried about who I am not sleeping with._ He shook his head.

"He's right you know. You ARE uptight. Whether you wish to admit it or not Tri-klops, you want that girl and there is no shame in it. When we do capture her, I hope you will do yourself a favor and fuck her," said Evil-lyn in a serious voice.

"Evil-lyn, I'm not touching that girl whether she wants it or not. Now, will everyone leave me alone so I can do as Skeletor has asked?" The woman walked out without another word. As much as they enjoyed making each other miserable, some small part of them cared about each other. Evil-lyn had always been close to him in a way that he did not understand but her quips on the subject were her way of trying to help him. She knew about those nights in the beginning when he failed to attract woman like he had before his accident. _Only the whores had been interested._ Tri-klops sighed and continued his work.

* * *

After her feeding, Tris had no longer been in the mood to clean by hand. She got the rags working; wiping down all the surfaces and removing the cobwebs built up in the seams of the walls. She sorted similar looking objects into the boxes lying about and then stacked them on top of each other. Pushing the tables up against the shelves left the room bare at its center and after a quick wipe-down of the floor, she called it quits. The guards escorted her to Man-at-Arms' workshop and after a rundown of her work, she headed for her room.

"Tris! I was on my way to the dining hall, would you like to join me?" shouted Mekaneck from a little ways away.

"No. Sorry. I'm going to take a shower and then a nap." It was an excuse. She really did want the shower but was just not up for talking right now. It had taken her awhile to realize what had fouled her mood, _Buzz-off_. Preparing for his behavior beforehand had done nothing to lessen the emotional effect it had on her when it came to pass. _We both enjoyed ourselves and I got to feed; I should be happy right now._ But she wasn't.

A long, hot shower was enough to lift her spirits so she decided to go down and see Mekaneck anyways. When the girl entered the dining hall, it was mostly empty except for a table full of guards across the room and Mekaneck sitting by himself. "Hey."

"Hi Tris, I thought you were going to take a nap?"

"I was, but I couldn't sleep."

Mekaneck could tell there was something on her mind. "Hey, are you ok?"

She sighed. "No, I'm not." _Always so perceptive. _Most of the time it was a quality to be admired; now it was just annoying.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Yes, but I can't." At that moment Buzz-off entered the dining hall. _My body warms just at the sight of him, how strange. _After locating her, he made his way over. Tris lowered her eyes so as not to stare and forgot that she had been discussing something with Mekaneck. There was no reason Buzz-off should be looking for her after the way he had just left earlier but she wanted to talk to him nonetheless. _Maybe I will feel better if I get some kind of explanation._ Mekaneck had turned around to look at what caused her to shy away from their conversation.

Finally reaching their table, he was quick to speak, "Tris, can I talk to you? It will not take long." The older warrior didn't even glance at the younger as if hoping his fellow Master would disappear. Mekaneck was looking between her and Buzz-off like he had missed something.

"Um…sure. Mekaneck, I will be right back." Buzz-off led her out of the dining hall, up some stairs, and to a room where he opened the door for her. There were no guards nearby unlike most other areas of the palace. The room was empty except for a bench and a draft coming from the open window. She heard him shut the door and lean his head against it with a sigh.

"Tris. We need to talk about what happened. I'm sorry I left like that. I just…" His voice trailed off and she got the distinct feeling that he also had no idea what to say. "We can't tell anyone what happened and we can never do it again. It was a mistake that I'm sorry I brought upon you." He looked worried about how she would react.

The girl couldn't control the smile and small giggle that escaped her. He looked at her in confusion. "Buzz-off, it wasn't a mistake. Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone. It was great sex and I am glad it happened but it was nothing more than that. I am always pleased to…accommodate you again, but I understand why you don't want to. Mekaneck has explained to me that interspecies coupling is frowned upon."

She said the last part so seriously he couldn't help but grin. "Interspecies coupling," He repeated. "Mekaneck said that?"

"No. Not exactly. What is so funny?" Tris couldn't help but return his smile.

"Nothing." He turned to leave but paused, "Thank you for…earlier. I enjoyed myself too."

"I noticed." She teased then a question popped into her head. "Buzz-off, can I ask a personal question?"

"Yes."

"I have found you quite attractive as you well know. Are you considered attractive by your people's standards?"

"I have been told that, yes." He waited but she didn't speak again. "Is that all?"

"No. Why is it that you have not had more sex?"

He was surprised by her question but then of course she would have noticed that he had mostly been going on instinct. "It is not something I would normally share with outsiders but let's just say that most of the men in Andreenos including myself before today have only had sex once if that." Buzz-off could see her mind trying to wrap itself around that fact as if it was a crazy suggestion and he felt a little stab of anger. "Do you find me to be less of a man because of that?"

"No! I was just curious." _I've upset him now. _Questioning his sexual prowess had not been her intention behind the question. "I have had sex more times than I can count with more men than I can think of," she countered softly. "I know what would be said of me if I was from this era. Do you think less of me?"

Buzz-off felt bad for his moment of anger. She was from a time which he could only assume was so different from his own. The girl appeared resilient but now he wondered how she really felt. He closed the gap between them and pulled her into an embrace. "No. I do not think that. I am sorry for my harsh tone." She leaned her head against him but it was only for a moment.

"It is fine. I should have known better than to ask such a question. Everyone here is so uptight when it comes to sex. " Tris left his arms and sat down on the only furniture the room had.

Buzz-off had been debating his decision to question her but he thought now might be the only chance he might get. "Why do you smell like an Andreenid?" She gasped and turned to him with a shocked face.

"How do you know that? You shouldn't be able to identify that smell." She kicked herself for being in such a talkative mood. _This could bring up questions I do not wish to answer._ "I need to go." She made for the door but he stood in front of it like a statue.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Then answer my question."

"No. Now let me go."

"I will not."

"Buzz-off please. Just let me go."

"No." The resolve on his face was clear and she contemplated her choices. _Three options: tell the truth, at least some of it, seduce him, or fight. Each is less appealing than the last. _"They are pheromones. My body makes and releases the pheromones of whatever species of male I am around. Most men do not recognize the smell for what it is but I am guessing since your people are so reliant on chemical communication you are more familiar with such scents than the average male," she admitted reluctantly.

"So that is why everyone wants to…"

"That is part of it."

"Why would your body attract other species? What are you?"

"I have already told you more than I wished now please move." Tris could not reveal who she was to this man. His reaction to the fact that she had fed off of him without his knowledge would not be pleasant. She also knew they would all look at her differently if they knew what she was capable of. He moved out of her way which actually surprised her, figuring he would try for more information. The girl walked to the door and was almost out when she decided to leave him with some parting words, "I am a mixed breed although I lived exclusively with the race I most resemble." She paused then added, "In my society…I was not considered beautiful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_How could she not be thought of as beautiful? _He walked out after she was gone considering her words and trying to figure out to what advantage was it to be able to attract men to you. _Not just men, men from different races._ Buzz-off was only able to think for a moment when he came upon the Masters and Tris gathered in the communication room.

"Buzz-off. Good, you are here. I was going to send out a message. We have received a transmission from an unknown source, but it seems to be Andreenid in origin," explained Man-at-Arms in a worried voice.

"Andreenid? That makes no sense. All Andreenid transmissions have an embedded signature which makes them clearly identifiable."

"I know but it had someone speaking in Andreenid momentarily before the voice cut out. It has been playing for almost an hour now. There has been no noise or picture since, just a humming sound like background static." At that moment Skeletor's face flashed up on the screen.

"Do hope you are all gathered for this transmission Masters. I'm sending this because I found it most entertaining and figured you lot would find it interesting. Oh and Buzz-off, Andreenos is receiving this as well." He started to laugh which slowly faded out to an image of Tris in the storage shed cleaning the shelves.

Buzz-off stared in horror recognizing that they had been recorded. "Man-at-Arms. Shut it off. Shut it off, now."

"Buzz-off, we should probably see what Skeletor saw so we know why he is sending us this message. It might give us some clues to his next move."

"No. Shut it off, now." Buzz-off's frame could be seen standing in the doorway and the small noise he had admitted sounded loud and clear throughout the silent room.

Tris also understood what was going on. The girl used her magic to lift Adam and Teela off the ground, pushing them out the door. A bubble of black energy wrapped around the door holding it firmly closed. _They cannot see this. They are too young._ They banged against the door demanding to know what was going on but it wouldn't budge. "Man-at-Arms, please you must shut it off."

"I'm trying but there must be a virus in the transmission. It will not allow me to close down the system." Buzz-off was now standing in front of her on the screen and she knew this was all going to go terribly wrong.

Andreenos' leader was at a loss of what to do but he could see the others' faces changing in recognition of what was happening on the screen. When he saw himself pin her wrists and lay his mouth against hers he couldn't take it anymore. The screen was destroyed from one shot of his weapon. There was a loud screeching sound and glass was flung outward into the room. By the time the Masters began to rise from the crouched positions they had taken up to avoid the flying shards, Buzz-off was already gone. _My queen cannot see this._

Tris saw Buzz-off going for the door so she released her hold on it. He knocked Adam and Teela down with the speed and strength of his flight. When they finally got back into the room Teela exclaimed, "What the heck was that?" No one answered her question, all of them focused on Tris. Ram-man and Man-E were trying to hide confusion and a hint of disgust, Stratos seemed unaffected, Sy-klone was looking at her strangely, Mekaneck just looked hurt, and Man-at-Arms was…furious.

"Everyone except Tris out, NOW." Man-at-Arms' tone left no room for argument. Only Mekaneck looked at her on the way out. When everyone was gone he turned to her, "This is going to create a mess we do not need right now. Buzz-off and his people could back out as our allies. Do you realize what you have done?"

The girl started to defend herself but stopped. There was no use fighting the truth; everyone was going to blame her for this and she was going to let them. _Buzz-off doesn't deserve what just happened to him._ "What would you have of me, Man-at-Arms?"

"You will help Buzz-off fix this with his people if you can. Afterwards, you will not be with him or any of the other Masters in any way. Do you understand?"

"Yes." _I am being shunned. _He didn't tell her to leave the palace but that was what she must do; staying would only cause more problems. She would do as Man-at-Arms demanded and see if Buzz-off needed her help and then she would be gone. _It's time I moved on anyways. I need to find my stones._ Telling herself that didn't help.

* * *

By the time Buzz-off arrived at Andreenos it had been too late. His Queen had seen the transmission and so had Stingrad. She stared at him for a long time. "What were you thinking?"

"My queen, I…"

"I'm not done. You have risked everything and for what? We risk being humiliated in front of the other groups. Have the Masters seen this?"

"They saw only the beginning. I destroyed the screen before anything happened but… they knew what was going on." Buzz-off was trying to hold himself together but he was enraged that Skeletor could do such a thing. It was low even for him and he didn't see what it would gain the sorcerer.

"Exactly and now everyone will hear about it. We will look like fools. How could you do such a thing with someone who is not even your own kind? It is one thing to get lonely and another to fornicate with a…" She waved her hand around as if searching for the right word.

"The girl is… different, she has power over men." Buzz-off wasn't trying to make excuses but it sounded that way. "I…"

"Are you saying she forced you? It did not appear that way to me."

"No, my queen. It is difficult to explain."

"You are only lucky that no one else has seen this. We can try to contain the damage but it will spread eventually. What will the soldiers think of you? What do I think of you?" Hearing his queen say that hurt him more than anything else. "You make me think we should pull out as the Master's allies. Retreat into the hive away from the fallout this will bring. I should strip you of your rank."

"Please my queen, my rank is inconsequential but do not punish the Masters for my actions. They will still need me in their fight against Skeletor. My queen I know it is a bold suggestion and one you will find loath to entertain but allow me to bring the girl here for your and Stingrad's eyes alone. You will understand my words when I say that I tried to avoid this."

"Again you tell me this is not your fault? Your inability to control yourself from performing such an act is now someone else's fault?"

"No, my queen. Please allow me to bring her." His tone was pleading.

The queen evaluated his proposal. "You have been my most trusted warrior and the best leader we have ever had Lord Buzz-off. For these reasons alone I will permit what you have asked. Bring her and we shall see what I have to say afterwards."

"Thank you my queen." _I do not know if this will make things better or worse but it is all I can do._ He left the room trying to formulate a plan.

* * *

Tris was waiting in her room when Buzz-off arrived; apparently he thought there was something she could do. Night had already fallen when he stalked into her chambers looking sexy even in his anger. _Focus, Tris. This is what got you into this mess in the first place._ "You will accompany me to Andreenos tonight. You will not speak. You will not even look anyone in the eyes. You will stand there and allow my queen to assess you. I will not have this mistake jeopardizing everything the Master's and I have worked for."

_Now, I'm a mistake._ "Buzz-off, I…"

"Do not speak. I don't want to hear anything. I don't blame you for this but there is fault here and that cannot be avoided. We must do what we can to forget what happened and repair the damage that has been done. Now please come with me." Tris thought about saying no but it would only make things worse. She walked forward and waited for him to lead her wherever they were going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out on the palace grounds, Man-at-Arms was standing by some sort of vehicle. "You will go with Man-at-Arms in the wind raider until we reach the Mystic Mountains, then I will carry you into Andreenos." He looked at her as if to make sure she understood and then took off.

The older warrior did not speak to her the whole ride. The wind whipped against her face but he didn't seem to mind. The Mystic Mountains were beautiful. They were large and majestic, stretching upwards through the clouds. _I wish I could enjoy them. _Man-at-Arms piloted the mountains easily like he knew the layout by heart. When they started to slow, she saw Buzz-off waiting for them near a cave.

They landed inside the cave and Tris hoped out in a hurry; she had not been a fan of the vehicle. "Thank you Man-at-Arms. I do not know how long this will take." He nodded his head at Buzz-off's words and sat down.

Buzz-off picked her up swiftly and took off. She liked the feeling of his arms around her but he felt tense, worried about what was coming most likely. The girl sighed, leaned into him with her eyes closed, and muttered, "I'm sorry."

When the wind died down, Tris opened her eyes to pure darkness. Allowing her eyes to adjust revealed nothing except brown rock. However, voices could be heard through the walls of the large tunnel. "We are going through a back entrance that is rarely used so you won't be seen." That comment made her feel worse since there wasn't reason for him to say it other than to emphasize the fact that she was unwelcome here. _Now_ _I am a dirty secret that must be hidden._

He slowed down and peaked around a corner. When he was satisfied that no one was watching, Buzz-off moved into the hall and flew straight upwards into an open area. From here, the Andreenid warrior quickly made his way through a maze of caves and then up through a very skinny tunnel. When they emerged they were in a spacious hall that appeared to be the Andreenid throne room.

The queen sat on an intricate throne carved from the walls of the room. An enormous Andreenid stood at her side, towering above all else. He was an impressive sight. Tris' head didn't even reach his waist and some of his spines were longer than her arms. His complexion was much darker than Buzz-off's and his eyes were a deep red. The girl felt an immediate attraction to him but suppressed the feeling almost as quickly.

Tris glanced at the other female with quick flicks of her eyes but never lifted her face up. She thought the queen was actually quite beautiful in all her cream and golden glory. Once again she was mesmerized by their large, partitioned eyes but hers were also red unlike Buzz-off's beautiful blue ones.

The Andreenid warrior deposited her roughly onto her own two feet and left to kneel before his queen. "Rise Buzz-off. Girl, come forward. What is your name?" Tris looked at Buzz-off and tried to figure out what to do. He had told her not to speak. "Do not look to him. I am speaking to you. What is your name?"

"Tris."

"Tris. You have caused quite a mess. Buzz-off has never disappointed me before… until now." Buzz-off flinched at the queen's harsh words. "I am unsure of what to do at this point but Buzz-off thinks that meeting you will help me decide. I'm not entirely certain as to why but I am going to entertain his notion. Step closer so I may examine you." The girl walked as close to the queen as possible and stared down at the floor. "Allow me to look upon your face girl," the queen said impatiently.

Looking up, Tris noticed the big male's eyes changed from one of contempt and disgust to lusty curiosity. _This could work or… make things worse_. "There IS something attractive about you. Stingrad, what do you think?"

"She smells of Andreenos," he replied with a hint of fascination.

"She does. I would say it is because you have been up close with Buzz-off but you do not smell only of him. Stingrad, do you find the girl to be attractive?"

"Honestly? Yes my queen. I find her to be somewhat tempting." His gaze turned to his queen when he spoke but it turned back to Tris when his words ended.

"How strong is this attraction?" Stingrad did not wish to answer the question. "Do you wish to touch her?"

"My queen…"

"Touch her."

"What?!" Stingrad exclaimed, totally surprised by his queen's command and the accusing tone in which she gave it.

"Touch her."

"My queen I am not comfortable with this." His gaze flicked between Tris and his queen unsure of where to look anymore.

"Stingrad, please? I must understand the nature of this girl to make an informed decision about Buzz-off's current predicament."

The tall Andreenid was obviously unhappy with his queen's orders but wasn't going to disobey her. Angrily, he moved to stand in front of Tris, making her back up to accommodate his bulk. He picked her up by the arm in one swift movement which caused an intense pain to shoot through the entire right side of her upper body. She cried out and he dropped her on her butt jarring her torn arm further. Buzz-off moved to help her then stopped, probably not wanting to make his queen angrier.

Stingrad was staring down at her with a considerate look upon his face. She got up slowly cradling her arm. The large Andreenid looked concerned when he realized he had hurt her and looked back at his queen. "Her pain bothers you Stingrad?"

"Yes my queen. I find I want to help her." When he looked back, Tris was done with this. Her patience had worn thin and she just wanted to leave now. Knowing the queen could not see her, her face rearranged into a coy smile. Her eyelashes became a useful tool, batting them at him while her tongue flicked out across her full, red lips. Stingrad took a sharp intake of breath and reached his arm out, then paused as if fighting himself.

She used her uninjured arm to caress her own body. Starting with it wrapped around the front of her body to loosely cradle her neck, her hand moved down her body slowly so he could fantasize about more than the act she was actually performing. His eyes followed the gliding touch all the way and it was enough. He reached behind her with both arms, claws digging into her buttocks sharply, and lifted her too him. He attacked her mouth with his own and she groaned into him, her attraction coming back with a vengeance. Tris knew she could feed and fix her arm but there wasn't enough time.

An impact from the right threw everyone to the ground and caused the girl to land on her already damaged shoulder, stars exploding behind her eyes. She lay there in agony trying desperately not to faint. Before she could figure out what had happened someone's arm wrapped around her from behind and yanked her to her feet. The back of her body was pressed up against what she recognized as Buzz-off's toned figure and he was holding her possessively.

"Buzz-off?" came the queen's voice.

Buzz-off looked at his queen and realized what he had done. Letting go of Tris he dropped to one knee in embarrassment. "My queen, I am sorry."

"Enough. I do not understand what this girl is but I have seen what I need to; enough to know the threat she represents. You are not forgiven but will not be punished either. Your place as a Master is secure and you will continue your duties as if nothing has changed. You will not however have anymore contact with this girl. Now remove her from my sight and do not allow anyone to see her on the way out." Buzz-off was thoroughly relieved. He picked Tris up, careful of her shoulder, and navigated the tunnels out of the hive by memory, lost in his own head.

* * *

Tris didn't have difficult a time preparing to leave; after all she didn't own anything. There was a note on the bedside table that said: I left. It would be enough after she visited Mekaneck. The girl was sure she would miss the Masters but things would never be the same after what she had seen on everyone's faces in the communications room. _I'm an outcast now. Just like before._ She left the room quietly and shut the door behind her remembering what it felt like to belong if only for a brief moment.

No one saw her the whole way to Mekaneck's room and she slipped inside quietly. He was sleeping and she debated just leaving. _I must tell someone or they may come looking for me._ He was lying on his back and a smile escaped her at his gentle snoring. She walked over to the bed and slid her body on top of his. His arms wrapped around her reflexively and she enjoyed the embrace. His grip tightened most likely in response to whatever dream he was lost in and she gasped at the pressure that was applied to her damaged shoulder.

"Tris? What…What are you doing here?" She made to get up but he held her close. "Don't. I have wanted this but… why are you here?"

"Mekaneck, thank you for being so kind to me. You made me feel very welcomed. I am leaving." Her tone was matter-of-fact. He sat up with her still in his arms so that she was straddling him.

"What?! I know Man-at-Arms was mad but you didn't do anything wrong. It will all blow over in a couple of days."

"I have other reasons for leaving. I only came to say goodbye so they would not think something has happened to me. I am leaving of my own free will and do NOT wish to be pursued." Tris tried to leave but he wouldn't let go.

"Please. Don't leave."

"Mekaneck. Let me go." His arms loosened. The sadness on his face was almost unbearable and she just couldn't leave it like that. She cradled his face with her good hand and leaned into kiss him. It was the gentlest brush of lips but it still felt nice. He pushed into the kiss but didn't press her for more. _I should feed. I must heal my arm and store up some more energy._

Slipping her tongue in his mouth, he relaxed against her. Tris let herself enjoy the taste of his mouth; slightly sweet and salty at the same time. The young magician allowed the man in her arms to believe that she wanted him and let the moments pass as they kissed with a passion borne of a shared moment of pain.

When the first rays of the sun come over the horizon and filtered through the window, it was time. The girl pulled back until her lips were barely touching his and whispered, "I'm sorry." Tris started to kiss him like she would drown if his lips left hers even for a moment. She pushed him back against the sheets and started to feed, pulling his energy from him reveling in the taste of his unique maleness. Like his mouth, his aura was salty and…innocent.

Unlike semen and blood, the sexual energy she now pulled from him was already in a useable and storable form. As it entered her body, it shot through her like electricity and out to all of her extremities. The power danced along her nerves, sending sensations of pure pleasure to her brain and caused her to suck harder at his mouth physically and magically. Focusing, her battered arm was bathed in the intense heat and she could feel the torn muscle and connective tissue being reformed.

The thief felt him notice something was wrong and he started to fight her, albeit weakly. A few more moments and she released him, her eyes glowing with the inner fire that was always just below the surface. He was too weak to do anything so Tris kissed him gently one more time and slid off him. "Goodbye." She left without looking back.

* * *

Later, when he could finally get up, Mekaneck shuffled into the dining hall and dropped down next to one of his fellow Masters. He felt like shit, physically and emotionally. The others could tell there was something wrong by his hunched shoulders and his usually carefree demeanor gone.

"Hey Mek, What's wrong?" asked Adam with real concern in his voice.

The depressed warrior looked at everyone and then back down at his lap. "She's gone."

* * *

**I love this chapter. I think Mekaneck is a great character and has really been a good choice for the development of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6-Collar For You, My Pet?

**HazzaTL3- Thank you for all your reviews and the wonderful suggestions you have given me.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read thus far. I hope you enjoy. As always, feedback is appreciated, good or bad.**

**Overall Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, torture

**Chapter WARNING-None**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original character Dragon's Trikiss.

* * *

**Chapter 6-Collar For You, My Pet?**

* * *

Tris had been on the move for about a week now and she hadn't heard a damn thing about her stones. Moving from one town to the next inquiring about the stones in bars, to merchants, and anyone she could find selling jewels had given her nothing but a headache. _Not even close_.

The first town she stopped in had been really small and everyone knew each other too well not to notice an outsider. They had been fearful of her so she moved on quickly avoiding any of the smaller villages from that point on. After that, the girl would change her skin to a much more human tone before entering the towns. It didn't detract too much from her beauty but people didn't stare as much allowing her to be less conspicuous.

The trip had been easy the first two days. Feeding from Mekaneck and Buzz-off had been profitable but then her energy stores had run low. The first night of her demanding energy needs had been the most eventful. She had been discovered by two men but could not have asked for better luck in finding a well needed friend. He was an innkeeper named Zeke and he had helped her recover after almost having died from her own stupidity. His generosity further extended to an invitation for her to stay at the inn for as long as she needed free of charge.

After that ordeal, she had been more careful. Each night under the cloak of darkness, the girl would find an easy victim but the feedings were never enough to last her for more than a day. Most of the energy was wasted wiping her victim's memory and the ongoing spell to change her skin's appearance.

The situation could have been easily remedied by taking a few men to her bed but some part of her just didn't want to. There was a strange feeling deep inside her that she couldn't comprehend. As a creature of passion and lust, taking men to her bed had always been second nature but now she didn't even enjoy kissing her prey. _Regardless, I will have to feed soon._ Visiting the merchants of this town had not yielded any information either. The frustrated girl was about to move on when a conversation between two young boys caught her attention.

"My dad came back an hour ago. While he was there the palace was held up real tight and they were preparing for battle."

"Wow. What was going on?"

"He said at first there was this thundering noise like thousands of feet marching toward the palace then there were explosions. Apparently Skeletor had an army of skeleton warriors but He-man, Sy-klone, and a robot were able to defeat them."

"An entire army of skeleton warriors? I wonder how they managed to win."

Their voices faded as they walked out her hearing range still chattering excitedly. _I am glad that everyone is ok._ Tris couldn't help but wonder if she should try to seek out this Skeletor. _He was the one who originally found my stone. _The Masters hadn't told her much except that he was evil and had done terrible things. Apparently, he had always been a bad guy but after some freak accident he had gone truly insane.

The few details Mekaneck let slip about the heinous crimes the sorcerer was known for had not sounded so bad. Her own people had committed atrocities worse than anything she had heard. _Mekaneck probably just didn't tell me the really gruesome stuff_. There were arguments either way and the correct answer was not easy to distinguish._ I don't know how he will receive me. I should just keep looking for now._

* * *

Mekaneck had been moping around the palace since Tris left. He tried not to think about her but it was a losing battle. His fellow Masters had noticed but they did not mention her, at least not in front of him. He was grateful for this and angry about it at the same time. The young warrior had tried to understand the girl; that her mind worked differently than his own, so he had not been too bothered by what had happened with Buzz-off after the initial shock of it. Not the case with the others, they had tried to treat her as if she were a normal human with their way of thinking. _Maybe if I had seen the whole transmission, I might not feel so understanding._

Man-at-Arms tried to get them out of the palace by taking most of the Masters out on patrol. _He probably thinks something to do will help everyone chill out._ That was a great thought except it was awkward between Mekaneck and the others. As bad as his emotional state was, he knew Buzz-off was feeling worse. Everyone was treating him differently. Buzz-off must have been able to feel the hostility coming from some of the other Masters. _They would have been with her in a heartbeat and yet they act like he is a terrible person for doing it. I don't know if it is jealousy or they really are bothered that he is so different from her._

Buzz-off didn't speak much to anyone. The normally prideful, upbeat warrior walked around as if he had lost something. _I didn't even sleep with her and I'm torn up about it._ _I bet he misses her whether he believes their relationship was wrong or not. _ Mekaneck wasn't sure what had happened in Andreenos but he couldn't imagine the queen had been too kind. Tris had left that very same night, not saying goodbye to anyone except for him.

When they returned, Teela explained that Tri-klops had tried to take the palace while they were away. Apparently he had created an army of skeleton warriors that when slain, reanimated themselves dividing in two in the process. Roboto, the new robot Man-at-Arms had just built, had turned the tide of the battle; interesting since the robot had only been created to satisfy Man-E-Robot's need for a worthy chess opponent. _I bet Tris would have beaten him if they had ever gotten the chance to play._ The thought brought a smile to his face even though it hurt to think about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, the young Master walked across the palace grounds heading for Man-at-Arms' workshop. He didn't really want to have this conversation but knew it was important for the older warrior to know what Tris had done to him. _Even though, we'll probably never see her again. _When Mekaneck entered the workshop he found the inventor working on a new unidentifiable invention. "Man-at-Arms, I need to speak with you… about Tris."

"Mekaneck. I know you were attached to the girl but she was a distraction we cannot afford. Also, I want you to know that I did not ask her to leave. She decided that all on her own for whatever reason."

"I know. She told me there were other reasons for her to leave besides what happened. It's not about that. The night of her departure, she came to see me and…um… did something to me."

Man-at-Arms looked up intently at his words. "What do you mean?"

Mekaneck suddenly felt awkward about having to explain what happened. "Uh…she kissed me. At first it felt normal and then I felt this weird sensation. I started to feel really weak like she was taking my strength. When she let me go I could barely move." He watched Man-at-Arms through his short speech and the man did not give away anything.

"I'm not sure we will see her again but this is a dangerous power. I will think upon it for now and see if there is something that needs to be done. Mekaneck, if she contacts you; you must let me know."

"You think Tris is dangerous? She never hurt anyone during her stay." Mekaneck didn't want everyone to start treating her like an enemy. How had the situation changed so fast?

"There is too much that we do not know about her and now we may never know. Mekaneck. You just told me she drained you of your energy. Of course I consider that to be dangerous. What if she can drain people to death that way?" He sighed, feeling emotionally worn out. "It is my job to worry about everything that could go wrong. I know she was kind to everyone here and she even helped Buzz-off remedy the situation with his people, but her intentions are unknown and I for one am concerned about that."

Mekaneck left considering everything Man-at-Arms had said. _I'm sure she only drained me to keep me from following her. _He even remembered how the girl had apologized right beforehand. At the time, the apology seemed to be about her leaving them but now he was sure it was about her stealing from him. The more he thought, the more he knew Man-at-Arms was right. Turning against her simply because they didn't understand her was wrong but caution was always the best approach. Tris had already displayed some of her power, who knew what the extent of it really was.

* * *

Tri-klops had been punished severely for his betrayal. He lay in his bed feeling his body ache. Skeletor had not permitted him to take anything for the pain nor was Evil-lyn allowed to heal him. For now, he would lie in his bed and bleed.

His skeleton warriors were engineered to be formidable and they had done their job perfectly. Every inch of his body had been battered or sliced open by their steel. One of his wrists and three of his ribs were broken. Everything aside, the warrior was most upset about his visor. All three eyes had been crushed so he couldn't see at all which would make repairing it a slow and difficult task. _I still almost brought down He-man though. That is probably why Skeletor was so mad. _

His strength had been sapped from the fight and thankfully sleep was coming to take him. His thoughts drifted to the girl. She had left the Masters like Evil-lyn had predicted. Skeletor had him using his Doomseekers to scour all of the cities in Eternia in an effort to find her. Hopefully she hadn't gone into Subternia because they would never find her then. _That would be a shame. I would never get to examine her._ He meant that in a totally scientific way. _Yah right._ Sleep finally took him and his dreams were pleasantly filled with a very pretty girl.

* * *

"Skeletor, I have been thinking that we should formulate a plan for when we do find the girl." Evil-lyn was lounging against a rock in the throne room in what was a rather provocative position. She was on her side with one knee bent and her arm resting upon it gracefully. Her head rested on her other hand and the woman gazed at him with heavy eyelashes just like she always had after good sex. There was no doubt that he was aware of what the look meant. Skeletor's gaze roamed her body more since the girl had shown up like he was hornier than before. Enjoying this new attention from her master, the female magician made it well known that she knew of his lust.

"What do you mean? The plan is to capture her and force her to give us the secrets of the stones."

Evil-lyn sat up examining her fingernails nonchalantly. "And what if she will not? What if she uses magic against us? We do not know what kind of power the girl is capable of. I do not think it is wise to let her know we have the stones in our possession so quickly. Her views about the Masters have surely changed; I believe we may be able to convince her to join us."

"An intriguing idea." He thought for a moment then said, "Do you remember the belt Man-at-Arms used to turn my evil deeds against me? What we need is such a garment that would dampen her magic, make it so she cannot use her magic against us."

"An excellent idea, my lord."

"You sound so surprised, dear Evil-lyn. Do you think you are the only brilliant one in Snake Mountain?"

She couldn't help but smile at his offhand compliment. "That plan will make it so we can keep her here and find out what she knows without revealing any of our own secrets. Skeletor, why not totally destroy her ability to do magic?"

"If she cannot use it against us there is nothing to worry about. She can then still be useful around here should I deem it fitting for her to do something. It also will matter not in this case if she comes willingly or not." He looked pleased with himself. "Yes, have Tri-klops make the garment and you; craft a spell to power it. Tell him I think a collar would be fitting. I do enjoy having pets."

"Skeletor, Tri-klops will not be useful for quite some time. Your punishment was severe."

"You question my judgment on the matter?" His eyes lit up and his second-in-command quickly explained her words.

"Never. You are most capable at dealing out punishments, Lord Skeletor. I simply mean to say that he cannot craft anything as of right now."

Skeletor was distracted as one of the Doomseekers barely missed being swiped by Panthor and flew up close to his face. It hovered there waiting for a signal. "Yes?" Skeletor demanded impatiently. The robot turned and projected an image of what looked like the girl walking through a town. Her skin was the wrong color but the face and clothes were right. _She must be trying to blend in._ She was still getting looked at but was moving quickly so as not to be in anyone's sights for too long. _That damn tinkerer tries to take power for himself and still he will get a reprieve. _"Evil-lyn, heal Tri-klops just enough so that he may perform this task for me. I do not want him pain free." He said it with contempt and a slight glow to his sockets.

"Yes, Skeletor."_ Because you need him._

"Send Trap-jaw, Beastman, and Clawful to me." His eyes were lingering on her chest. Evil-lyn nodded her head confirming his orders, smirked at him, and slowly backed out of the room.

* * *

Four hours later, Tri-klops was working diligently on the collar for the girl. Evil-lyn had woken him to heal his hands and repair his wrist but nothing else, Skeletor's orders apparently. He had used the first two hours to fix his visor and then got to work on the collar. The sorceress had hung around watching him work. The scientist was moving slow due to his injuries but progress was being made. Apparently one of the Doomseekers had found the girl in a village not to far outside of the dark hemisphere and Skeletor had sent the others to retrieve her.

"The collar is a good idea. Was it yours?" asked Tri-klops inquisitively.

"No. Surprisingly, it was Skeletor's."

"Remembering his turn, I suppose." It wasn't really a question.

"Yes. He is still quite upset about those few days." Evil-lyn smiled at the memory. Seeing the great Skeletor reduced to a harmless, nothing had amused her greatly. They had all been punished for their insolence when he had finally gotten the damn thing off but it had been worth it. Tri-klops had been the only one who had not taken joy from his plight and yet had still been punished. _That's were loyalty gets you in this place._

"Finished." Tri-klops actually beamed when he finished the collar like most of his other inventions. It was a rare moment when the swordsmen actually smiled. The collar was beautiful for what it was. It was a black, continuous piece of metal with three silver rings attached as if chains could be hooked to it. She assumed the rings marked the front but then noticed there was a circular recess in the collar on the opposite side that was circled by a silver inlay. Stretching from the silver on either side was a thin band that went all the way around the collar.

"What is that for?" asked Evil-lyn pointing to the recess and band.

"It is for the necklace the girl wears."

"Hmm. A bit sentimental for you, Tri-klops." Evil-lyn said sarcastically.

"Infusing something that belongs to her into the collar will allow your spell to adhere forever and will also make sure it can only be used on her. That way, if she somehow managed to get it off she couldn't put it on you or Skeletor." He replied like it was such an obvious reason.

_That might be the most he has ever said at one time. _"Why Tri-klops, I didn't know you cared." Evil-lyn was being overly dramatic just to get on his nerves and it was working.

"I don't." The light banter was fun until she saw him wince from his internal injuries. "Lay your spell and then go tell Skeletor it is ready."

"Tri-klops, it is too big for the girl. And I do not see a hinge or buckle, how are you going to get it on her?"

"It will slip over her head and around her neck. When I insert the necklace it will shrink down to the appropriate size." He finished speaking and then remembered something he wanted to say. "Lay your spell such that only the three of us can remove the collar."

"Mmm. YOU wish to be able to take it off too? I thought you might like the collar to stay on her while you fucked. You know like a slave thing. Isn't that what the loops on the back of it are for? I always figured you for the kinky type," she said winking at him. Evil-lyn laughed when the inventor had nothing to say to that but a menacing glare worthy of Skeletor himself. Her eyes then glowed with purple energy as they did whenever she invoked her magic. Her staff pointed at the collar and the appropriate spell already in her head, the sorceress released a wave of energy that coated the collar in a bright purple wash. A few moments later the metal stopped glowing and Evil-lyn looked satisfied. "You know Tri-klops. This will make her powerless against us." Her comment was meant to be evocative and he took it the intended way.

"If you are proposing what I think you are, it will not happen." Tri-klops was angry even at the suggestion of him raping anyone.

"I know you are too honorable for such a thing. You must remember though, there are others here who aren't. If I were you, I would play nice but get to her quickly, before she is… damaged goods." The woman left quickly as if not wanting to give him a chance to reply. _She still assumes I want to lay with that girl._ He had never participated in an act of rape, for it was a cowardly maneuver, but he would not stop others who did find it to their liking. _I suppose I'll probably feel bad if Beastman gets his hands on her._

* * *

Teela and Adam had been trying to figure out what had happened that day in the communications room. No one was talking. Teela was unsure of Adam's motive for inquiring about the girl but her reason was simple; she liked to know what was going on in the palace and with the Masters. Their attitudes had definitely changed since the event. _I am Captain of the Guard. I must know what is going on with the people I lead._

Whatever that transmission had shown, Tris had not wanted her and Adam to see it. None of the others had the power to lift them and shove them out of a room so the female warrior assumed it had been her. They had asked the other Masters in the room what happened but had gotten nothing. Everyone just looked embarrassed when they mentioned it except for Buzz-off who had replied with a very angry, "Nothing."

"I'm going to demand that my father tell me the truth," she exclaimed into the silence.

"We already asked and he said nothing like everybody else. What makes you think he will change his mind now?"

"I don't, but I have to try." When they arrived at Man-at-Arms' workshop, the older warrior told them he was busy. "Father, we want to know what happened in that room." Teela tried to sound fierce so her father would take her seriously.

"Teela, it is not important," He sighed, wondering why she couldn't just let it go. _It's not in her nature._

"Of, course it is important. That girl disappeared in the middle of the night, Buzz-off is perpetually angry, Mekaneck acts like someone died, and everyone else is tip-toeing around. The only one acting normal is Sy-klone and that's saying something when Sy-klone is the normal one around here." Teela was almost yelling by the time she finished.

"Teela, you and Adam are too young to know about this. Please let it go and return to your duties."

That was the truth of it and she had known it all along. All the adults were suddenly treating her and Adam like kids and it was what had made her the angriest. "Father, we are not children. I am Captain of the Guard and a capable warrior who has seen plenty of battle. Adam as well and he is the future King. Everyone tells us to act like adults but right now we are being treated like children."

Adam was agreeing with Teela but decided not to voice any of his opinions. She seemed to be getting through to Man-at-Arms which he wouldn't have been able to do anyways. The boy was somewhat curious about what had happened in the room but knowing or not didn't really matter to him. The main reason he was here was because it was really bothering Teela and good friends back each other up.

"Alright. Alright." Teela's father still looked like he didn't want to say anything but finally gave in. "Tris… was with Buzz-off. The…"

"What do you mean, 'With Buzz-off?" asked Teela.

"Tris and Buzz-off were together in an intimate way, as a man and a woman are sometimes. Skeletor had apparently watched and recorded the whole thing. The transmission was of that recording."

"Go Buzz-off," said Adam under his breath. He didn't see anything wrong with the two of them getting it on.

_Of everyone, she chose Buzz-off? Gross. _Teela thought the whole thing over and it made perfect sense why everyone was acting the way they were now. What didn't make sense was Skeletor's motive behind doing it. He was cruel yes, but there had to be a reason other than that. "Father, why would Skeletor have done such a thing?"

"I have been asking myself the same question. As far as I can tell, the only thing he could hope to gain was Buzz-off leaving us. It would leave us short a Master and bad relations with the Andreenids could cause problems for us and especially for Avion. Luckily, none of that happened."

"True. I guess that could be the reason. It still seems a bit rash even for Skeletor." She looked at her father and gave him the full weight of her gaze, "Father, we are not so young for you to believe that we do not know what sex is. I agree it was a good thing that we did not see the actual transmission but frankly, no one should have seen what happened between them."

"Do not worry. A kiss was seen but Buzz-off destroyed the screen before anyone saw more than that."

"Thank you for telling us the truth. I will return to my duties." The strong, female warrior looked at Adam, who seemed not to be paying attention anymore. Grabbing him by the arm, she thrust him out the door. "As will Adam," she finished, laughing.

"What?" he exclaimed, feigning ignorance.

Man-at-Arms was glad to be able to tell Teela the truth and have her take it like an adult. _She grows up more every day._ _And soon she will not need me anymore. _He sighed, disheartened by his sudden thought. _She will always need you, Duncan._ The words of The Sorceress whispered through his mind. It was a small comfort, but comfort none the less.

His mind wondered back to Tris. He-man went out to look for the girl after she left but he had reported that she was no longer in the area. The girl was dangerous. He knew this from the small amount of information he had been able to gather while she was here. Man-at-Arms hadn't revealed any of the test results he had gotten from her on the first day of her arrival. _I still do not know what it means. _The tired warrior did not like to hear that she had reasons for leaving them other than what had happened with Buzz-off. The young girl had been imprisoned a long time, how could she possibly have stuff to do unless… they were missing something huge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Teela walked toward the palace with Adam. "I heard what you said about Buzz-off. You're such a guy."

Adam grinned, appreciating his best friend more than ever.

* * *

The first time she saw the men, Tris was making her way through a merchant's tent. There were two of them. One looked like a huge, red crab and the other was an animal-like man covered in thick orange fur. Everyone moved away from the two men and she thought best to do the same thing. Problem was, they were following her. Everywhere the girl went, they could be found somewhere close by and she doubted it was by coincidence.

Tris led them to a more secluded part of the town so others would not interfere and turned on them. "Alright. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Uh… I think she knows we're here Beastman," said the large crab man. _Ok. Dumb. Next._

"Really?" The other one looked annoyed with the first. He turned to her and said in a gruff voice, "We work for Skeletor and he would like to meet you."

_Skeletor._ "Why? What does he want?"

"None of your concern. Now come with us; unless you want to run. I would love to chase you." He said it in a nasty way that made her think cat and mouse. _Sorry. I'm not playing._

"I don't think so. If I don't have a reason, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes, you are. Whether you think so or not," the furry man replied with a laugh.

Tris noticed the large shadow covering her too late. She tried to move but whoever it was made contact with her head and she went down. Everything was fading fast and all that could be heard was the sound of their laughter. _Now who's dumb? _was her only thought before the world went black.

* * *

Evil-lyn had come to watch Tri-klops examine the girl. He was sure she was trying to make him as uncomfortable as possible with her comments. "Tri-klops. You can examine her anatomy more… intimately while she is unconscious if you like."

"Shut-up." _Damn Witch._ Tri-klops had been worried how he would react to seeing the girl especially while Evil-lyn was watching him. It had turned out way different than expected. He had not felt lust for her at all; he felt pity. Quite small and still bleeding from the wound Trap-jaw had given her, she just looked… vulnerable. Her clothes were also torn where apparently Beastman had gotten too excited before Trap-jaw had reminded him that Skeletor had said no one touches the girl.

All of her anatomy that was readily visible was examined by the inventor. He was surprised to find the three pairs of retractable teeth she possessed. They weren't fangs because they weren't hollow; they were more likely for doing quick damage by ripping the flesh. The rest of her body seemed similar to a human's from the outside. After extracting blood from her, he performed multiple scans to see what her body was like on the inside.

Her bones were much different from a human's; strong but light, they were hollow like a bird's. _She probably weighs very little. _There were nodules on her shoulder blades that looked like the remains of old joints. _Strange_.There were also markings along her wrist and hand bones that he could not identify. The same markings were also present on her ankle and foot bones.

Finishing his examination, the inventor cleaned her head wound, and washed the dried blood out of her long hair. He had Evil-lyn repair her clothes since Skeletor was looking forward to seeing his "New Pet." _I should have left them so Beastman would get punished_. The evil sorcerer was liable to lash out at anyone when angry though so Tri-klops decided against that idea. _I can't take another beating right now_. The appearance of the collar had made his boss happy so Evil-lyn had been permitted to heal Tri-klops' ribs. That had helped immensely but every part of him still ached.

Her necklace was removed and the collar slipped on. When he inserted the stone into the recess, the chain of the necklace snapped into place inside the band he had gouged and the collar shrunk to fit her neck snuggly but not so tight as to hinder any movement. The stone gave a soft pulse and then lay quiet. He looked at Evil-lyn wondering how they were going to move her. _This is going to hurt but less than being late when Skeletor got impatient from waiting on you._

Tri-klops picked her up one arm under her knees and the other across her back. _I was right, she weighs nothing._ He moved slowly trying not to lean her against him too much as to avoid the bruises. Evil-lyn followed him out and they made their way to the throne room from his lab. The girl stirred a little in his arms but didn't wake. He walked up to the throne, ascended the stairs, and placed her on one of the flat areas opposite the one Panthor occupied. He grabbed a chain that had been newly attached to the throne and hooked it around the center ring on the back of the collar. The hook sealed into place so like the collar it couldn't be removed except by him, Skeletor, or Evil-lyn. Returning to the bottom of the throne, Tri-klops waited patiently until the girl began to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tris first realized she was in someplace new by the variety of smells. Some were pleasant like the smell of ash and embers; it reminded her a little of home. There was also the smell of men and one of them in particular had a delightful aroma. Ruining it all though, was a terrible stink that was suspiciously like someone needed a shower.

The surface her body rested on was hard, but warm and she felt the strong presence of a male very close to her and then farther away, others. Her head felt like it had been hit by a flying boulder when she remembered what had happened at the town. _Yah, someone did hit me. _Tris groaned and slowly rose until she could see a man sitting on a giant throne right next to her. _Skeletor._

She knew instantly what the "horrible accident" had been and the origin of his name. He was staring at her but did not say anything. That was when she felt the solid piece of metal around her neck. It was heavy and the girl turned to see it was attached to his throne by a long, silver chain that only added to its weight. Turning back, the sorcerer had the most wicked smile on his face that could ever have been imagined especially for someone who lacked the basic facial features necessary to show emotion.

"Hello, my pet. So nice of you to join us." He looked at her a moment longer and then started to laugh. The laugh said everything Tris needed to know. Skeletor was evil, insane, and… she was in trouble.

* * *

**I wasn't even going to try and come up with an incantation that Evil-lyn would use for laying the spell on the collar. **


	7. Chapter 7-Scream For Me

**What was previously posted as chapter 7 is actually being split up into two chapters because I felt it was rushed and incomplete the other way. This is the new chapter 7, same title though.**

**HazzaTL3-Thank you for your reviews and for sharing your thoughts with me.**

**Thank you to anyone who has read my story. Please let me know what you think.**

**Overall Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, torture

**Chapter WARNING- Graphic displays of torture and mild sexual sadism.**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original characters Dragon's Trikiss and Zeke.

* * *

**Chapter 7-Scream For Me**

* * *

_Snake Mountain._ Tris looked around surveying the room. All the furniture was literally carved from the rock that made up the floor and walls. From her very short time laying on it, she was hyper aware of how uncomfortable it was. _Well, at least it's not cold._ Snake Mountain resided in the dark hemisphere and was surrounded by volcanic activity. It was nice to be close to fire; it made her feel at home. Turning her attention to the people in the room left her with the same feeling she had had a little less than a month ago, fascination.

The crab-man and the furry man who she remembered had been called Beastman were not new to her. Although the girl realized now the stink was coming from Beastman. She hadn't smelled it in the town but guessed here it had already permeated the walls with no way to escape. Her gaze shifted to a large, blue man. He had metal attached to his body kind of like Mekaneck except his looked more deadly. _Probably the one who hit me._ His lower jaw was made entirely of metal and his face was a bright shade of green that didn't match the rest of his body.

There was a large, green male who looked kind of like a reptile. His eyes were interesting but the rest of him was unremarkable so she turned her attention to the only woman in the room. Her clothes suggested warrior but Tris knew she was also a sorceress by the staff she wielded. _The woman is quite beautiful. _It had been mark of great beauty in her society to possess pale, white skin. The sorceress' skin was not white enough but it was still attractive. The purple garment she wore hugged her curves nicely and accentuated her chest without revealing too much. Her face was plastered with a smug look that said _I'm beautiful, powerful and I know it._

The last man was also very nice to look at although right now his body was covered in healing cuts and bruises. He was tall, with a well defined chest. His armor was a vibrant, forest green that protected mostly his upper body and shoulders. A black kilt covered his lower half and it had matching green pieces of cloth on the sides of the kilt. There were silver and gold accents that gave the outfit a more regal quality and it was completed with black boots.

There was an interesting piece of equipment around his face that blocked the view of his eyes. Tris was unsure what it was for but it did not detract from his overall appearance. She also noticed he was the one who smelled great. Sniffing the air in his direction caused her whole body to light up at his scent. It was partly a woody smell that reminded her of the forest, but it was also musky. He was definitely human but there was something about the way he smelled that was almost intoxicating.

She turned her attention back to Skeletor choosing to inspect his figure first. His body was hardened from combat and the very air was heavy with his power. His blue skin was different from anyone else's she had ever seen and worked well with his battle garment. Even without flesh to his face, overall there was something attractive about him. The look he gave her was lascivious. _He is undressing me with his eyes already._ It didn't bode well for her situation but Tris couldn't help but feel a spike in her libido at his gaze even though he was her captor.

_Oh, I'm so hungry and how am I going to feed? _There were only two men in the room who attracted her and she really didn't think it was wise to lay with Skeletor. It proposed possibilities for escape but insanity was usually a quality she tried to avoid in the men she allowed to touch her body. The other male with the interesting head gear was definitely the better choice but he seemed angry with her for some reason. The way he was looking at her was definitely in an unfriendly manner.

_I'm not sure how Skeletor would feel about me having sex with one of his subordinates either._ Before anything was to be done, she needed to know more about all of them and if they had information about her stones as well. The girl was already certain it was best to avoid Beastman; he looked at her like he was thinking sex AND food; not a good combination.

"Do you know where you are?" asked Skeletor.

"Snake Mountain," she replied softly.

"And you know who I am?"

"Skeletor," the words came out even softer.

"Lord Skeletor. And my Evil Warriors, do you know of them?"

"No."

The sorcerer went around the room and told her all of their names. "Now that we're all acquainted, we shall get down to business. You are going to answer my questions. When I'm done, you will either be carried out of here to a dungeon or you shall remain here on this nice area we've prepared for you." He waited a moment for her to understand the threat and then began. "How old are you?"

It was a strange first question but she didn't see any harm in answering it. "I am 20."

"How long were you imprisoned in the stone?"

Tris hesitated, not sure how much he actually knew about her. When she took too long his eyes glowed red and figuring it meant he was angry, decided to tell the truth, "I'm not sure exactly… but it was at least 2500 years." He appeared surprised by her answer. _Good. Maybe he doesn't know much._

"Who put you in the stone and why?"

"The queen of another society; she accused me of sleeping with her husband." _Not exactly the truth, but close enough._ He looked amused at her answer.

"And did you?"

"No."

"So why did the woman accuse you?" he asked with what sounded like genuine interest.

"Her husband cheated on her frequently only she did not know with whom nor did the woman want to admit it was happening. He propositioned me but I refused him. When she finally confronted him about his adultery he said he had only been with me."

"Smart man. Kept his whores safe and got rid of the person who rejected him." He seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Sounds truthful enough. Good. Now, what kind of creature are you?"

_I was hoping he would not ask. Yah right._"I am… a mix of three species." It was vague and they both knew it.

"And what are they?" he asked impatiently. Tris didn't answer and wasn't going to. _I'm getting carried out of here._

"Are you refusing to answer my question?" He took her continued silence as an affirmation of her refusal. His claws flexed outward and raked down her arm slowly, tearing the flesh. The girl cried out but didn't pull away. "What are the three species you are a mixture of?" he asked again. Skeletor recognized that this line of questioning was not going to be answered and was actually happy about it for the moment. He found he really wanted to hurt her; after all Evil-lyn could always heal the girl and they could start all over again.

Using his claws, the sorcerer widened the tears that had just been made. This time she screamed but still did not pull away. He repeated the act until bone could be seen and the fragile girl collapsed to the ground twitching. The girl was not crying but she did whimper and it excited him even more. _Her pain is like an aphrodisiac to me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pain was blinding her. The flesh of her arm was a tattered ruin and the last few scratches had left gouges in the bone. Mercy could only come in the form of unconsciousness but stubbornly, she did not fade into the blissful darkness. Her body was screaming for her to heal herself and the more instinctual part of her brain agreed but that was not an option. Healing herself would give her aggressor more reason to continue the session. For now, the girl would endure the pain and hopefully, later she would be left alone in the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tri-klops had turned away the first time the girl had screamed. He would have tortured someone himself to get the information they needed but for some reason the girl's pain bothered him. Evil-lyn was staring at him with a discerning look on her face. Not wanting to look weak in front of his comrades, the warrior turned back to watch, pretending nothing was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Evil-lyn? Come heal her enough so she may sit up again." Evil-lyn walked up the throne and did as he asked. It was easy enough and the girl rose up quickly probably not fully understanding what had happened. "Evil-lyn can heal you girl. I can torture you for as long as I please and she can heal you over and over again."

The girl looked at him defiantly. Through clenched teeth she challenged, "Then do it." Her snappy retort caught him by surprise but then again many thought they could handle torture until it actually began.

"As you wish."

* * *

Hours later, Tri-klops could still hear the girl screaming in his mind. It had been a piteous noise toward the end until finally it was silent in the throne room. Halfway through, Skeletor had stopped questioning her and was torturing her just to do it. He appeared to be enjoying himself excessively so. The scientist gave the girl a lot of credit though because she never once begged him to stop nor did she cry. _The girl is tougher than she looks._

Afterwards, Evil-lyn had healed her just enough to make sure she wasn't going to die and Skeletor had ordered Tri-klops to take her to the dungeons. He took her to a cell that had been redesigned just for her. It had multiple hooks in the walls with chains that could be attached to her collar. The door was not only bolted but magically sealed as well. It also had a bed unlike all the other cells, although it was really just a long piece of flat rock. _I guess she will be staying with us for quite some time._

Tri-klops had brought a sheet for her to lie on top of so the rock wouldn't rub against her torn skin. He respected her more now after seeing the way she had conducted herself during the torture. In his mind, the girl had earned the right to at least rise in the morning without dirt and rocks inside the slices Skeletor had made. Trying to be gentle, he lay her down but she still whimpered at first contact with the rough surface. The scientist was attaching one of the chains to her collar when a warm hand touched his. A jolt of excitement shot through him but he quickly suppressed it. The girl whispered, "Thanks," and then slowly rolled over to face the wall.

After the green-armored warrior left, Tris started to heal the worst of her injuries. She did not have much energy to spare but luckily for her Skeletor had gotten excited during the torture and that had allowed her to feed. It wasn't enough but it would help.

After he had finished with her arms, her stomach had attracted most of his attention. One finger had been drawn down the exposed flesh slowly over and over again. When he had run out of room to make new cuts, her torturer had gone back to deepen the old ones. The girl passed out several times, but Evil-lyn had healed her just enough to allow her to scream some more. Skeletor had finally been satisfied when her throat was too hoarse for her to make any noise at all and she lay there lightly convulsing on the floor.

Tris slept on and off throughout the night but her body kept her awake. Moving the slightest bit would cause sharp pains everywhere. Someone came in periodically, probably checking on her. Each time the smell identified the visitor as Tri-klops but she never turned around to look at him. There was a brief period when no one showed up and then there was a new visitor. "Tri-klops has gotten bored of checking on me already?" she asked, her voice still rough from the ordeal.

"No. Skeletor has sent him to get that fool Mer-man; got himself captured by your beloved Masters." The woman's voice was low and sensual.

"They are not my beloved anything," the girl replied with a twinge of reproach.

"Good. That is what I wish to talk to you about." That caught Tris' attention and she rolled over slowly to look at Evil-lyn. "I'm wondering what your views are on this whole situation?"

"I do not understand the question."

"Well, you have seen their side. You know they fight for peace and justice for all," the sorceress exclaimed dramatically. "Blah Blah Blah. Makes me sick. We wish to rule Eternia. I think you can be an asset to our side."

"Yes, because Skeletor has been so inviting up until now," she said sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure it is in my best interest to stay neutral. Besides I do not wish to rule anyone nor save them for that matter."

"Too bad. Skeletor has enjoyed torturing you more than he does any of us. I'm sure it won't be the last time," her words sounded so sweet as if they were not a threat. "See you soon." The door closed behind her automatically with a soft click.

* * *

Tri-klops returned to checking up on her later that night. He brought her food that did not look appetizing at all. For the first time, she noticed that his head gear contained three orbs evenly spaced apart. _Maybe they are his eyes_. "Why do you where that?"

"None of your business. Now eat." He looked at her expectantly until she took a bite. It was gross.

"It tastes awful."

"Too bad. Eat it."

"Why do you care?"

"If you die from hunger, Skeletor will not be pleased. I might find myself in your place. I'd rather not."

"Don't worry, I'll stay alive just for you. What happened to you by the way?" she asked.

"Nothing." He left her with the nasty food which would remain in its current locale indefinitely because she wasn't going to touch it again. Tri-klops came back less than an hour later to take her to Skeletor. The tyrant didn't even ask her any questions this time before he started reopening the healing wounds. It went the same as before but he had gotten more creative in his methods.

After he was thoroughly satisfied his claws had been used to their fullest, Skeletor switched to using his teeth. Each bite left a distinctive mark and puncture wounds filled with blood from his long canines. Evil-lyn had been told to stay close in case the girl started to die from the trauma being inflicted upon her body. At first Tris screamed but soon came to realize it spurred him on to hear her primal vocalizations. Holding back the noise was not easy but she succeeded until his latest bite. Instead of releasing her, this time he pulled backwards viciously taking a lump of her muscle with him. There were no words for the level of pain that hit her in that moment and fortunately, she passed out.

* * *

The torture was never ending. Skeletor would send his silent warrior to come get her and then he would abuse her body. Sometimes there were questions but many times it just seemed to make him happy. Each time he would try a new way of hurting her; with his claws or teeth and sometimes with things she couldn't even recognized. He seemed to enjoy taking chunks of flesh from her body the most. Everywhere that was private was left untouched though and that was a small blessing if nothing else.

Evil-lyn would be called in to heal her, making sure none of the damage to her body would be permanent and Tri-klops would take her back to her cell. It lasted that way for what she thought was about a week. Then, the last few days, Skeletor had truly brought her to the brink of death before the female magician was allowed to heal her. It was almost as if the man was torn; keeping her alive was important to him for some reason but a part of him wanted to feel her last breath as it rattled out, knowing that he was the one who had stolen her life from her.

Each time Skeletor would give off sexual energy during her torture and that was the only reason the girl still lived. At times she was also able to feed off him and Evil-lyn, who seemed to lust after each other frequently. _I wonder what the extent of their relationship is_. The amount of energy they had been throwing off suggested they were not sleeping together which was strange since they acted as if there was history between them.

Whatever the reason, she consumed the energy they released so as to maintain her health but her body suffered. She had grown weak from hunger and was starting to lose weight from not eating the food they gave her. Her stomach and arms were no longer toned because her body had consumed her muscle trying to stay alive. Too weak to rise one morning, Tri-klops had to give her some kind of food through a tube and afterwards he had begun to force feed her whenever she couldn't fight him.

Tris started to feel better from the food he was putting in her but she still couldn't move very well. When Tri-klops came to get her that day, she simply snuggled into the momentary warmth his body provided. Her life had become monotonous and part of her was actually getting used to it. "Tri-klops? How many days has it been?" Silence was the only answer received which she knew it would be because he never responded to any of her questions. The only time he spoke was to inform her of a specific situation if necessary and even then he was terse and always sounded angry.

When they arrived in the throne room, Skeletor was in a good mood. Apparently he had sent Trap-jaw on a mission a few days ago and was confident it would be a success. Tri-klops set her down next to Skeletor's throne and attached the chains to her collar. Tris grabbed his hand until his eyes met her own. She stared for what seemed like an eternity and then finally let him go without saying anything.

Skeletor began by lightly scraping his claws against her skin and knowing it would only progress from there, Tris receded into her own mind trying to ignore what was happening to her. She was pleasantly surprised however when the latest torture session actually ended prematurely. A little ways in she heard Tri-klops' voice through a fog, "Skeletor. Trap-jaw has found something."

"Beastman, gather the steeds. Tri-klops take her back to her room." _Room?! Yah right._ Tri-klops did as he was told and left her in a hurry. He had still tried to be gentle when putting her down though. So far everyone at Snake Mountain had ignored what Skeletor was doing to her, not like she thought they would stop him anyways. _It bothers Tri-klops though. _The man had discomfort written on his face whenever Skeletor made her scream. He was the only one that had tried to make her more comfortable._ He is always in a bad mood though. Never answers any of my questions._

* * *

"Evil-lyn. It has been two weeks and I am getting tired of this."

"What's the matter? Don't like to hear your girl screaming, Tri-klops?" cooed the sorceress. She had not missed his behavior during the girl's torture sessions. His body language gave his uneasiness away; he was only lucky that Skeletor had not picked up on it.

"She is not my girl and I am not a babysitter. I have other things to do and taking care of that wretched girl it using up my time. Something needs to be done or she is going to die from starvation anyways. I will not continue to force feed her."

"You will do as Skeletor tells you," was her only reply.

Choosing to ignore that comment he said, "You cannot tell me it is not demeaning to you; Skeletor using you as the girl's private doctor?" The scientist knew the phrasing of his statement would bother her. To himself, he admitted that he wanted the girl's torture to end not only so he could resume his work but also to stop hearing the girl's screams in his own head.

"No. You are right but he is enjoying himself. Never has the man left any one of us unharmed for such a length of time."

"That fact doesn't make this situation any less annoying. Think of something to do so we may get the information from this girl faster and then we can be done with her." He walked away and Evil-lyn stared after him knowing his words made sense. _But what to do about it?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tri-klops left Evil-lyn to check on the girl. _Hopefully, not for much longer will I have to do this._ The girl was sitting up, staring at the ceiling when he walked into the room. Her body was riddled with wounds, new and old. There were bruises in different states of healing and her muscles were probably stiff from not moving around enough. _She heals quickly though. Some of the new wounds look weeks old already, not days._

"I'm not eating that nasty food."

"You are a pain, do you know that?" There was a good chance she would become unable to move soon if her refusal to eat kept up for any appreciable amount of time.

"What has you so grouchy, oh wait, you're always like that." _Still snappy even when she is only a hair's breathe away from death._

"Mind your own business and stop talking for a change. Your incessant questions are annoying." Tri-klops was not big on talking to anyone let alone this girl he kept lusting after. _Not right now though. _The only expression on her face for the past two weeks had been pain and he did not find that appealing in a bed partner.

"You need to lighten up a bit, you know that?" He swirled his visor around so that the yellow orb faced her and fired a shot right next to her face. She gasped and then groaned in pain as her body was moved too quickly for the state it was in.

"And you need to remember who you are talking to." He walked out fuming. _If one more person tells me to lighten up, I'll kill them._

* * *

**I found myself not knowing exactly what to write for the torture scenes. It is a difficult topic to accurately describe.**


	8. Chapter 8-Skeletor's Needs

**What was previously posted as chapter 7 has been split up into chapters 7 and 8. I feel like it was rushed before so parts of 7 and 8 will be familiar if you had already read 7 but there is added material as well. I think it flows much better this way.**

**Overall Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, torture

**Chapter WARNING-This chapter contains sexually graphic scenes.**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original character Dragon's Trikiss and Zeke.

* * *

**Chapter 8-Skeletor's Needs**

* * *

"Skeletor. We must talk about the girl."

"Yes dear Evil-lyn?" He asked unenthusiastically, once again brooding over their recent defeat at the hands of the Masters.

"I believe we are approaching this situation incorrectly. The girl does not seem to be inherently evil but she doesn't seem to care about the Masters' side either. She may be more cooperative if we treat her more like one of us."

"You believe she may be more forthcoming if she feels welcome?" He asked genuinely interested now.

"Yes, my Lord. We can have her do stuff around Snake Mountain. Allow her some freedoms. Convince her we are starting to accept her as one of us. She seemed perfectly happy to remain with the Masters and I believe it's because they brought her into their group. It will be a slow manipulation but I am sure it will work."

"What makes you think this can be accomplished now after all that has transpired? I doubt we are on her list of favorite people." Skeletor was doubtful of Evil-lyn's advice. He thought they should just tell the girl they had the stones and force her to spill their secrets. _She didn't give any information away during the torture though._

"I was thinking of modifying the spell on her collar so that it confines her to the walls of Snake Mountain. It will allow her to move about freely but there will be no risk of her escaping. Eventually, it will become like normal life for her and I doubt she'll ignore everyone forever." Evil-lyn had been thinking about this since her conversation with the girl. She didn't really seem to hate any of them for what they had done. It was almost like the girl was just tired.

"We shall try it your way then. We are getting nowhere torturing her, though I do enjoy it," He said with a reminiscing look. His face turned to Evil-lyn's remembering how he had once manipulated her body in ways far more pleasurable than torture.

The witch almost shivered under her master's gaze but managed to keep her face and body neutral. "I know my Lord. I am sure this will work though. I will heal her and lay the new spell immediately." She left him, thinking about all the feelings that were being expressed by not only her but Skeletor as well since this girl had shown up.

The girl in question was sitting up looking like her pain had subsided a bit when Evil-lyn arrived. She didn't say anything to her but pointed her staff and allowed the healing spell to fully envelope the scrawny thing. It was not the normal purple color she was used to seeing but instead appeared a little darker. _Strange._ When it was done the girl stood up slowly, running her hands up and down her own body.

"Why would you do that?" she asked suspiciously. _Well, the girl's not dumb._

"Skeletor's orders. I don't know what he wants but I'm to bring you to him." Tris knew there were no other options but something told her that this was either very good or very bad.

"YOU are going to carry me?" It was a bit unusual that the woman was here instead of Tri-klops. _He always carries me everywhere._

_Ok. Maybe she is dumb. _Out loud Evil-lyn said, "Don't be stupid," in an annoyed voice. Her eyes glowed with magic and Tris felt the collar begin to heat up. It wasn't hurting so she stood there letting the sorceress do her spell. "Good. Now come along."

"What did you do to the collar?" the girl asked curiously.

"I modified the spell on it. Skeletor will explain." Tris followed the other woman out; heading toward what she now knew was the direction of the throne room.

"Modified it? What did it do before?"

Evil-lyn looked shocked by her question. "It prevented you from using your magic against us. You really never tried to hurt any of us?"

"No. I just figured it was so Skeletor could have me feel like his pet. He seems to like calling me that." Evil-lyn was considering everything she knew about the girl. _I can't believe she didn't want to escape. Maybe we are overestimating her powers. _The witch tried to feel the girl's presence but she was magically dead. It didn't make sense since the collar only prohibited her from doing magic against them, it didn't cut off the ability. _It isn't a fascination spell that attracts the men either like I had thought._ _One more reason we must play nice and figure this girl out._

When they entered the throne room, everyone was already gathered including who Tris assumed was Mer-man since she had never seen him before. He looked like an orange creature of the sea and his teeth were jagged points that were readily visible when he smiled at her. Evil-lyn stopped by the throne and Tris looked up at Skeletor expectantly. "Come here girl." She made her way up the throne not knowing what he could possibly want.

"I have decided that you will make yourself useful around here. You will help my warriors with anything they need and you will clean Snake Mountain from top to bottom. I know how you enjoy cleaning." The girl understood his meaning, remembering he had seen her with Buzz-off in the storage room. His words actually caused a tug low in her stomach and she wondered how her body could still be excited by him after everything he had done to her. "You will prepare food for my warriors as well. It has been long since anyone has eaten anything appetizing around here. Before you get any ideas of wondering off, the spell on your collar ties you to Snake Mountain for as long as you wear it. Now go and sleep for tonight. You will start your new duties tomorrow."

"Yes… my Lord," she replied hesitantly. _I wonder why such a change of heart._ Tris had been biding her time here in hopes of finding her stones but no one had mentioned anything. _I'll never find my stones now unless I can get someone to take the collar off. _She prepared herself for a long stay because no one was going to help her anytime soon. Walking down the throne, she looked at Tri-klops to see his reaction to the news. He didn't look surprised and for that matter, neither did anyone else. _He must have informed them all of this decision already. Interesting that Evil-lyn feigned ignorance earlier. _

"Tri-klops, escort her back to her room."

"Yes, Skeletor." When the swordsmen turned around and Skeletor could no longer see his face, he allowed his impatience to show.

"Let's go, girl."

"My name is Tris." She walked out ahead of him and didn't wait for a reply.

* * *

Mekaneck was sitting alone in the dining hall at a table in the far corner. He had mostly gotten back to his normal self but still thought about Tris, often wondering about the reasons why she left. The girl had been awakened after so long that no one alive today remembered her people so what could she possible have to do? _It is strange._

Mostly friendly with all the Masters again, he noticed no one even spoke her name anymore. Buzz-off on the other hand, had yet to recover his normal attitude. The Andreenid leader was also sitting alone in the dining hall but unlike in Mekaneck's case, that was because no one would sit with him. The rumors had spread quickly and soon the whole palace knew what happened between him and Tris. _How would I feel?_

Sighing, the younger warrior got up and walked over to Buzz-off's empty table. "Hey Buzz. Can I sit with you?"

The older warrior looked up at Mekaneck's words, surprised that someone was talking to him. "Ok." He chose not to say anything else but was slightly relieved that somebody was finally not ignoring him.

"Look. I'm not going to pretend that this isn't awkward and try to have a normal conversation with you." He paused while taking his seat. "How are you?" Mekaneck knew the other man would understand the real question being asked.

_What do I say to that?_ He wasn't the type of person to get emotional or spill all his feelings to someone else but he felt…alone. Being around the Masters was bad but being around his own people was even worse. He no longer felt comfortable in his own home and nor here in the room he occupied at the palace. When he first learned that Tris left; his only thoughts were of relief. Things would surely go back to normal but his life got worse. Not only was he totally alone then, but he didn't have her to make him smile in that way only she had made him in their very brief time together. "Not good."

Mekaneck knew it was difficult for someone with so much pride to admit that. "I miss her," he said softly.

"I wish she had never come here," Buzz-off said sharply. The surprised youth looked at him trying to see if the words were true and his face said yes but gradually it changed to one of pain. "I just want everything to be as it was but… I miss her too." Neither of them said anything else throughout their lunch preferring to lose themselves in their own heads. They both felt better and worse by the time they left for patrol.

* * *

When Tris woke, she was hungry and stiff but had never felt better. It was the first day she had had a good night's sleep in a long time. Her cell door was not locked. She left the room walking toward the throne room unsure of what to do exactly. Two arms scooped her up from behind and she couldn't help the little yelp that escaped her. The face that hovered above hers was Trap-jaws.

He laughed, "You can come with me. I'm sure I will enjoy watching you clean my room." He walked past the throne room and through a maze of different tunnels until they reached a large red door. Inside the room, he set her down and said, "I try to keep it clean but I've been a little behind lately, evil stuff to do and all." Tris looked around the room and found it to be…filthy. There was stuff everywhere; piles of metal littered the floor and all the tabletops were covered in junk. The bed was the only surface that wasn't piled high with his possessions.

"A little behind," she replied dryly.

"Yah. So yer gonna be part of the gang now, huh?"

"No. Apparently I'm the new maid and everyone's personal chef. I don't even know how to cook." The girl sat down on the bed next to him with a sigh.

"Hey look. It ain't so bad here. I know Skeletor was hard on you to begin with but now he'll probably leave you alone, unless you make him mad. Just try to avoid him. You can always stay in here with me if you like?" His eyebrows wiggled at her to emphasize the double meaning in his words.

Throaty laughter bubbled up out of her. "In this mess? I would probably get lost." So far, she didn't actually think Trap-jaw was that bad. It was way too early for her to tell yet but she was sure the biggest threat actually came from Evil-lyn. The woman was cunning, manipulative, and Skeletor's right hand. _I'll have to be careful around her._ When Tris turned to ask Trap-jaw where she could put all the stuff cluttering up his tables, she caught him staring at her backside.

"You've got a great ass babe."

She smiled again. "Thank you." He wasn't attractive but it was refreshing to talk to someone who wasn't so uptight, especially when it came to anything that even hinted at sex.

"No problem. Now go wiggle it over there so I can have a better view." She threw a piece of metal at him. He dodged it easily and started to laugh again.

"Trap-jaw. I'm going to put all the stuff you don't need in boxes and stack them up in the corner, ok?"

"Yah. That'll work." From then on she worked in silence only asking him what things were important and which things were not. It was nice to be with someone but not have them demanding anything of her. Magic was out of the question, for it would drain too much of her energy and she wasn't sure how soon it could be replaced. Many hours passed before her work was finally done and she surveyed the room in a prideful manner.

Trap-jaw had sustained her throughout her work by lusting after her. Whenever she had bent over or stretched the energy level in the room rose and enabled feeding.

"I'm going to go now."

"Ok Babe. Good job with my room by the way. It's never been this clean."

"You said you kept it clean all the time."

"No. I said I tried to keep it clean. Never worked though."

Tris left his room chuckling and in a good mood. _I will visit Tri-klops and see if he will speak with me._ Quite quickly, she realized he was just as short with her now as he had been before. "Tri-klops do you need help with anything? Skeletor said to make myself available to everyone. For work I mean."

"No. Now go away." Tri-klops was annoyed the girl had entered his lab uninvited.

"Ok." Turning to leave, she noticed one of the Doomseekers floating in the corner. "Useful little robots. They can easily spy on people doing naughty things." The girl knew how the phrase sounded and was hoping to get a reaction from him. There was a spike in the sexual energy in the room. _Apparently it worked._

"Yes. We use them to gather information mostly."

"Oh trust me. I remember." The inventor turned to look at her and expected anger about being recorded. What he saw was mostly curiosity in his inventions. Not waiting for his response, instead the girl was leaning over a table looking at the different tools he used to repair his machines. He liked that her hands were behind her back, not touching anything. _She is so young and… alive._ He shook his head to rid himself of all the thoughts that statement had just drug up and turned back to his work.

"I do not care whether you stay or go but it you stay, do not touch anything and do not speak." At some point he expected her to leave, but was pleasantly surprised when she stayed the rest of the day, looking at every part of the lab but never touching. Hours passed and Tri-klops had forgotten the girl was there until he heard her soft breathing. He found her lying on the floor near the furnace used to shape metal. She was curled up in a ball and looked so delicate, apparently enjoying the heat. He sighed to himself. _She can't stay here. _

Tri-klops went to move her and noticed how much better she looked already. It had only been half a day but she had regained some of her healthy glow. Picking her up gently, she snuggled in against his body. He froze and let himself enjoy the sensation for a moment simultaneously angry at himself. Not only was he allowing himself to enjoy touching the girl but was doing it without her knowledge. Quickly making his way to her cell, he dropped her off and returned to his lab. Not five minutes later, Evil-lyn came in to tell him that Skeletor had a mission for them.

* * *

_I don't remember returning to my cell. Tri-klops must have moved me_. Being in his lab had made her happy. It was filled with so many strange things she had never seen before and there had been books. So many books she had wanted to read but he said not to touch anything. _Next time, I will ask if I may read them._

Mer-man walked into her cell and said, "Skeletor wants to see you, now." His voice sounded funny like it was meant only to be used underwater. The aquatic man left without waiting to see if she would follow. Running her fingers through her hair, Tris hoped she looked presentable. _I am worried about how I look in front of the Overlord of Evil who has just been torturing me for a week at least. What am I thinking?_

The throne room was not that far but the girl had to stop halfway there. Her head had begun to feel hazy and she couldn't get her eyes to focus very well. She had gained energy yesterday, enough in fact that her body had started to look better again but it wasn't enough to keep her hunger at bay for very long. She entered the room and stood at the bottom of the throne with her head down.

"Up here girl." Tris walked up the throne and sat down on the little flat area when he pointed to it. He hooked one of the chains up to her collar and the sudden weight exhausted her even more. Feeling dizzy, she had to lean up against the throne to keep from passing out. _I need to feed._ "What is..." He was cut off in mid sentence by Tri-klops and Evil-lyn hurrying into the room.

"Uh… bad news Skeletor," said Tri-klops. Neither looked as if they wanted to finish that statement. Tris was trying to focus but it was getting hard for her to think about anything. _This is definitely not how I wanted to end up feeding; with the Overlord of Snake Mountain in a room of his minions._

"Well?" Tri-klops looked at Evil-lyn but she just looked smug. He turned to Skeletor, "The Masters got the amulet before us."

"Tell him the rest Tri-klops," the woman sneered.

"They captured Beastman. He got knocked out…uh… by one of my gamma blasts." The swordsmen looked as though he wanted to disappear.

Skeletor was furious. Once again all he could think of was how he was surrounded by morons. He raised his havoc staff and aimed it at Tri-klops. It started to sizzle but the mage was distracted by the girl who spilled herself into his lap. She looked up at him with desire and one of her hands moved to his chest. The hand was warm and left a tingling sensation across his body as it caressed him. He felt himself stir where he lay in between her thighs.

Both of her hands lifted his much larger one close to her face. "Master," she said provocatively, "I'm sure it wasn't his fault." On the last word her mouth closed around his index finger and sucked gently. Tris felt him completely harden behind his uniform and she pressed herself against him, shuddering at the contact. The need to feed was driving her and he was the only one available. A part of her had also wanted to protect Tri-klops since he had cared for her when no one else had.

Skeletor wasn't sure why the girl was acting toward him in such a manner after he had tortured her but he didn't care. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it backwards sharply. The girl let out a hiss and closed her eyes. "Out. All of you. Go get that idiot Beastman." He didn't care if they knew what was about to happen but they would not be permitted to watch. When they were gone he let his eyes fall back on the girl.

Her body was perfect again and her chest moved up and down slowly with heavy breaths. He pulled her to him and bit down on her neck much more gently then he had during the torture sessions. She sighed and tried to lean into him but her hair was still held tightly in his grasp. She struggle against his grip but he didn't want to let her go, enjoying the way she rubbed against him. One of her hands slid down between them and squeezed him until he released her hair. She rubbed him softly through his clothes and lowered her mouth to his chest.

Tris knew she was going to have a good time with Skeletor. She could feel that it had been a long time for him and wanted him to enjoy himself. The girl ran her tongue along his chest tasting his slightly salty skin and scratched her fingernails across his left nipple. _I'm not going to fuck him. I think it will be much too rough for me but I will give him something else he shall enjoy._

Skeletor realized what the girl intended to do as she moved her way down his body. He had not had this in so long. Even before his accident, Evil-lyn had done it once but accused him of being too rough for such a delicate part of her anatomy. When the girl removed his belt and grabbed him with one of her small hands, he groaned loudly. At first she just stared but then slowly started to move her hand up and down. He watched her do it and when she moved her face closer he couldn't help but thrust upward through her hand.

She gave him a wicked smile then flicked her tongue out across the tip of him. "Mmm," she whispered. Skeletor thought the girl would continue but instead she leaned back again and slowly moved her hand up and down. He let her go a little while, then tried to pull her closer but the temptress moved out of reach, smirking at him and once again resuming her slow pace. _She is teasing me. What a little bitch._

"Now," he growled and let his eyes burn red. He could see she wasn't frightened though.

"If you insist," she said staring up at him and then shoved all of him into her mouth at once. He cried out and thrust upward out of reflex. The girl pulled back until only his head could feel the warmth her mouth provided. Her tongue swirled around him and her hand moved up and down leisurely. She alternated between sucking him and bobbing her head along only part of his length. Sometimes she would look up at him, letting him enjoy the show. Other times, the girl would close her eyes as if enjoying herself as well and that was just as arousing as her performance.

The girl quickened her pace taking more of him in her mouth than before. He was approaching his climax when there was suddenly no movement. She removed her mouth and instead licked the outside of him in long, wet strokes. He was about to threaten the girl but felt her move down and pull one of his balls delicately into her mouth. The sensation tore of groan from him and he grasped the arms of his throne tighter. She pulled the other one into her mouth and sucked gently, rolling them around. He could barely stand the pleasure anymore, it was almost too much. No one had ever played with his balls before and he found the pleasure to be exquisite.

She released him and went back to the shaft. Looking him in the eyes the whole time, the girl pulled the very tip into her mouth, and then slowly slid down inch by inch until her lips touched the base. _Fucking amazing._ She repeated this act two more times before he was consumed with need. Twisting his hand in her hair to hold her steady, he thrust viciously into her mouth. He shoved into the back of her throat over and over but she never gagged or tried to get him to stop.

Tris allowed him to pleasure himself with her mouth. Feeding was the only thing on her mind now. This would be easy now since her eyes were totally invisible to him. Skeletor would not recognize what was happening too wrapped up in his own pleasure to feel the energy being stolen. She didn't need to take much anyways for plenty of energy would come from his orgasm.

His thrusts became more urgent signaling his imminent release. Tris sucked on him as hard as she could and he thrust one last time. He growled, emptying himself at the back of her throat. The girl felt the hot liquid sliding down her abused throat and each pulse released even more. Just the substantial amount indicated how long it had been since the sorcerer's last release. _More for me,_ she thought greedily. She continued to suck him as he softened making sure his body was clean before releasing him.

Tris licked him again and felt him wince from her stimulating his now very sensitive manhood. "Enough my pet," he said in a passive, satisfied voice. She replaced his belt, careful not to look him in the eyes for hers were still blazing as her body consumed the energy he had just spilled inside her. Keeping her head down, she crawled into his lap timidly not sure if he would allow such as thing but he didn't seem to mind. He was breathing heavy and the girl felt him relax underneath her as if content to sit there for a time.

Her indulgence with this man did not make her feel guilty. Quite the opposite actually, she felt overwhelmingly exhilarated until the exhaustions of the past weeks hit her. Her mind grew heavy and started to drift into that pleasant, sleepy state. Almost dead to the world, she could have sworn a hand softly caressed her cheek. _I must be dreaming._

* * *

**I'm totally in love with this chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9-A Chance Meeting

**HazzaTL3- Your reviews and PMs are so encouraging. Your interest makes me want to write more. Thank you**

**The four species that are introduced here I made up entirely. They are not part of the MOTU series. I do not believe there is anything similar to them in the series either.**

**Overall Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, torture

**Chapter WARNING-None**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original characters Dragon's Trikiss and Zeke.

* * *

**Chapter 9- A Chance Meeting**

* * *

When Tris awoke she was laying in a bed unknown to her. _Skeletor must have moved me._ The first thing she noticed about the bed was that it was SO comfortable. It hugged her curves and provided a layer of insulation that warmed her body. It was large and plain; the sheets, pillows, and comforter were all a uniform purplish, blue. _Hmm, it's the same color as Skeletor's…clothes._

The infamous mage walked in only seconds later and Tris sat up quickly. "What happened?!" she exclaimed. _We didn't do anything. I would remember. Am I naked?_ The girl rubbed agile hands along her body and found all her clothes were still in place.

"You should remember who you are speaking to." He was more amused at her fear than angry.

That beautiful face turned downward into a more fitting position for a subordinate greeting her master. "I'm sorry my Lord, I was just surprised. The last thing I remember was being in the throne room and now I have awakened in your bed. Um… did we do something?"

"Besides what we did in the throne room, no. Being that you now have duties to perform, I have decided you should have a proper bed to sleep on. Mine was sufficient for the night but you will pick a room and make it your own. Should you need anything, let someone know and maybe they will help you. Otherwise find something useful to do." Skeletor gave her a once over, sitting there in his bed covered in his sheets and his scent. _I find I may enjoy her being here more than I originally thought._

After he strolled out, Tris surveyed the room. It was in desperate need of dusting but overall it wasn't too dirty. Cleaning his room first would probably please him and she was actually grateful for the bed. The bed in her cell, if it could be called that, did not allow her to sleep at all.

The task wouldn't actually take her that long and she might be free quickly enough to have a look around the whole of Snake Mountain. She slid out of the bed and decided to have a look around his room first. _I wonder what the Overlord of Snake Mountain does for fun, besides torture people._

The room did not give her any clues however. It seemed as though he didn't own anything personal besides books. There was a separate room off to the right side of the main area that was his library. Skimming over the titles led her to believe they were mostly history texts and spell books. _I wonder if he would let me read them. I should ask when next I see him._

Returning to the main room revealed another doorway behind the bed she hadn't noticed before. It led into a narrow hallway that opened up into a small room. The room was very warm and had a small pool on the far side. The water slowly churned suggesting the whole area was situated above running lava.

She walked over to the pool and dipped a hand in; the temperature was perfect. _He didn't say I couldn't clean myself before I start working. _She stripped her clothes and sat down on the edge, placing her feet in the water. The heat filled her with a sense of longing and the girl allowed herself to remember home.

XXXXXXX**Flashback**XXXXXXX

"Mother, why am I different from everyone else?" asked Dragon's Trikiss.

"Who says you are different?" replied her Mother with a painful smile.

"Mother, I'm 10, not stupid. My skin is glittery while everyone else's is a pure, solid white. My ears are not long enough and my hair is black with blue streaks. Everyone else has white hair with blue streaks. When I am hungry my eyes flash with three colors instead of just one. Everyone makes fun of me especially about my teeth. I don't want to be different," she pouted.

"Honey. Being different is not a bad thing. You will realize that in time."

"Why don't I have a father like everyone else?"

Her mother seemed surprised by the accusation but quickly recovered, "Why so many questions all of a sudden?"

"I was playing near the volcanoes again today, Mother. I know you told me not to but I like them," she hurried along with her story knowing her mother was going to be angry. "When I wasn't looking a man snuck up behind me. I thought he was one of us but when I turned around I knew that was not the case. He lit his hand on fire and grabbed my arm. I was frightened when my arm caught fire like his but it didn't hurt. He said only, 'I knew it,' and then disappeared." Her mother had stopped moving and was staring off into space. "Mother, what am I?"

"You are special. One day you will see that. Now go play with Harlequin and Twins. I know they miss you."

"See, even they make me different. Everyone else only has one and I have two."

"You should be happy two of them chose you. It will make you stronger when you are older. Besides, do you wish to give one of them up?"

"Never!" she shouted.

"Well then. Do not complain about what you have when you could just as easily lose it. Now run along." Dragon's Trikiss knew her mother wasn't going to say anymore so she left.

From then on, she would visit the volcanoes every day. The heat made her skin feel better than anything else ever could. At first she only played with fire but as time went by she grew bolder until one evening the girl dipped her hand inside a lava pool. The heat made her feel alive. When the appendage was pulled out, it was on fire but somehow she already knew how to focus her energy and put it out.

"Very good."

Dragon's Trikiss spun around at the man's voice. It was the same man as before. She knew from her readings he was one of the dragon people except he didn't have the horns that all the males were supposed to have. His skin was black and had tracts of red through it like lava running down volcanic rock. His eyes were a solid yellow with black slits for pupils. Dragon's Trikiss saw something on his body move and she tried to get a better look by stepping forward a little and leaning toward him. His skin was almost too dark to identify a shape but there was definitely a shadow moving across his body. "Who are you?"

"A mixed breed like yourself."

"Mixed breed? What am I a mix of?" The man looked her over for a long time without answering. "Hey. What am I a mix of? Tell me, please."

He walked over to her and handed her a round object. It was large in her hands and warm as if it generated its own heat. It was a luscious black with streaks of yellow and red almost like veins. "What is it?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the object.

"You will understand when the time is right. Tell no one about it for they will want to take it from you. No one. On your eighteenth birthday, put it in one of the lava pools. Do not bother to do it before then because nothing will happen."

The man turned to leave but stopped and in a low voice whispered, "Tell your Mother… I miss her," and then he disappeared before her eyes.

XXXXXXX**Flashback**XXXXXXX

During the memory Tris had slipped into the water, savoring the feeling of heat enveloping her body. It wasn't until much later she realized that the man had been her father. She never saw him again even though she ventured to the lava pools every day. When Tris had finally told her mother of the encounter, leaving out that he had given her the object, the older woman had only cried.

Eventually, her mother explained that her father had been insane. He had raped her, which was unheard of in Tris' society. Her people controlled others through pheromones and magic; igniting their strongest magic could turn a would-be rapist into a man groveling on the floor for their affection. Her mother had assumed since his mind didn't work correctly he was immune to their powers. Apparently he had been born insane; the mixture of a Zahhak and a deh; the only one to ever have existed. Although her people often had sex with other races, children were never borne from the couplings and the other species were never known to pair up amongst each other.

The Zahhaks were the dragon people. They resided in the volcanic areas of Eternia and almost never ventured away from the heat. When she was younger there had always been rumors that Zahhaks could control dragons but she found out later that that was not entirely true. On their eighteenth birthday, Zahhaks would form a bond with one dragon that would be theirs forever.

The deh were known as the 'givers'. They did not have magical ability but they were sources of pure energy. They could give their energy away to others and still have plenty left over. They had been instrumental in helping her people finally learn to control themselves, being able to provide enough energy to sate them.

The only other intelligent people who had been around in her time were the Asman. They were similar to the humans of this time period, highly prevalent. They populated all of Eternia and there was nothing special about them. Slaughtered in droves by the other species, they were only spared to use for labor most of the time. Her people had fed on them before discovering that the deh were a better way to sustain themselves.

Tris' mother had been a Tazallol. They were people of lust and beauty. Their strongest abilities were sexual in nature although they possessed powerful magic as well which made them formidable warriors. When her mother had found out she was pregnant, her only thoughts had been how messed up the child would be from being a mixture of three races. Her mother said she cried every day until her daughter was born. Even though she was unique, Tris had always considered herself to be Tazallol because her mother was and she grew up in that society alone. The others had tolerated her due to her mother's unfortunate circumstances but they had never truly welcomed Tris as one of their own.

Precious memories that were soon interrupted as someone entered the room. She turned to find Tri-klops staring at her with a disgusted look on his face. "Out now. Skeletor wants you to make him breakfast or something." She was surprised by his rudeness but the girl decided to have some fun with him to make up for it. Rising seductively from the pool, Tris didn't bother to cover her exposed flesh. The stern warrior was trying to control himself but his face gave it all away. As much as he tried to be aloof and angry whenever she was around, he wanted her and they both knew it now. _He smells so good. I want a taste._ His eyes were examining her curves when she said, "Tri-klops?" in a low, teasing voice.

Tri-klops looked up at her face and turned around angry. "What is wrong with you? Put a towel on or something." He was aware of what the girl had done with Skeletor and that thought alone was enough to help him get himself under control. It was short lived however when a lithe body pressed up against the back of his, arms wrapping around him. She was warm and wet from the pool and the warrior couldn't help shuddering against her. His manhood went painfully erect and he cursed his own body, _Traitor._

_Oh, this is too fun_. She swiftly moved around to his front and looked him in the eye. The man looked painfully torn between what his mind wanted and what his body wanted. She leaned her body up against his and closed her eyes, loving the sensation of him so hard pressed up against her stomach. Tris put her hands on his shoulders, pulling herself up until she was face to face with him and then wrapped bare legs around his waist.

His hands moved unconsciously to grab her hips_. She is so small, _he thought as his large hands fit completely around the attraction to her was so strong was information he didn't have but trying to clear his head did nothing to help._ I want to press her up against the wall and take her right now._ She leaned in until her mouth hovered just above his and breathed against his lips, "Tri-klops, we should fuck…right now." He groaned at the suggestion and leaned in that little bit to kiss her but she disentangled herself from his body in one smooth motion and was standing in the doorway before he could figure out what happened. "Best not to keep Skeletor waiting; bad for the health." The girl gave him a devilish grin and walked out.

Tri-klops couldn't believe what had just happened. She had made him forget his anger, want her, try to take her, and had refused him all in less than a minute. He walked out wondering if skipping Skeletor's meeting to take a cold shower was a good idea. _Yah, if I want to be dead tomorrow._

* * *

"Queen Marlena is throwing a royal party for your queen, Buzz-off. She has asked that you take one of the Masters with you to Veridas and collect as much of your queen's favorite foods as possible," explained Man-at-Arms.

"May I ask why Queen Marlena has chosen to honor my queen so?" Buzz-off did not like that his queen would be coming here. "It doesn't seem necessary to me."

"Queen Marlena has noticed that relations between Andreenos and Eternos have not been so friendly as of late. She wishes to show your queen that nothing has changed even after what happened. We do not think less of her or her people in anyway."

"No. You only think less of me." The Andreenid leader left in a flurry of wings, angry about the way he was being treated. After his initial embarrassment, his thoughts turned to the way the other Masters had looked at the girl. _They all wanted her too and they act like I'm perverse for doing something with her._ Buzz-off wasn't truly angry with them though because deep down he believed he was perverse as well. _The others at least look similar to her._

The only person who would accompany him was Mekaneck so he went out to the courtyard looking for him. The young warrior often lounged on the rock where they had first seen the girl, gazing up at the sky. He was actually surprised when Mekaneck was not there. Taking flight, Buzz-off decided to scour the palace grounds before checking inside. His decision was rewarded when he spotted Mekaneck playing chess with Sy-klone.

_No one else is around thankfully._ He hovered near Mekaneck's chair and asked politely, "Mekaneck. I must venture to Veridas for fruits and Man-at-Arms has asked that I take someone with me. Will you accompany me?"

"Sure Buzz." The Master was surprised by the offer but then again who else could he have asked.

"May I come as well Buzz-off?" asked Sy-klone. The wind master had noticed the social dynamic of their group had changed since the transmission in the communications room. At the time, he did not understand what had happened but Mekaneck explained it to him privately. _I do not see why everyone is being so rude to him._ "I have never been to Veridas. I hear it is a sight to behold."

Buzz-off was unsure why Sy-klone wanted to come. The Gar hadn't shown anger towards him like the others but the two had never been friendly in the first place like he had been with some of the other Masters.

"It is beautiful. I have no problem with you coming."

"Thank you. It will be a nice change from seeing nothing but the palace's walls." He seemed to be thinking about something then asked, "Buzz-off, may I ask a personal query?

_Every time someone asks that, I am sure I will not like the question_. "Sure," he replied with a hint of dissatisfaction.

"Mekaneck has explained to me what happened between you and the girl," the Andreenid bristled at his mention of Tris, not liking where this was going. "I am wondering why you chose to be with her. Not that there is anything wrong with you two together, but you are around many others of your own species all the time. I had considered a relationship with the girl myself but I am the only one of my kind left."

"You liked Tris?" Mekaneck uttered in disbelief. "I didn't think you noticed her at all."

"I found the girl to be attractive and mentally stimulating as well. I had a family once, a long time ago, but I have lost all of that now. Sometimes I miss being close to someone."

Sy-klone was actually curious and not trying to be mean, but the question edged on things Buzz-off did not wish to talk about. "Our society is different. I had not been with a female in a long time and failed to control myself." It wasn't exactly an explanation but it was the best he could do. _I wonder how everyone would have reacted if Sy-klone had bedded her._

* * *

Tris entered the dining hall in front of Tri-klops almost skipping due to the wonderful mood she was in. A strange two-headed man was sitting at a table with a bowl of food in front of him. He was blue on one side and dark purple on the other. It actually appeared as if two people had been fused together because each half had completely different anatomy and clothing. The two arms seemed to be grappling against each other and both faces were contorted in anger. "Is he arguing with himself?" she asked Tri-klops who had moved to stand next to her.

"Yes. He does that quite often."

"You would think someone born with two heads would be used to each other by now."

"They were not born that way. They were bounty hunters that Skeletor hired to get rid of He-man. The two were acquainted before they were hired and despised each other. They had a chance to kill He-man but couldn't stop fighting amongst themselves. When they failed, Skeletor was so angry he fused them together so they would be forever stuck with each other."

_Brutal. _"Wow. I don't think I have ever heard you say so many words at one time." She was smiling at him when Skeletor rounded the corner.

"Fitting in already, are we? I believe I sent for you so you could prepare food for us not stand around chatting with my warriors."

_He sure is in a pissy mood._ "Yes, Skeletor." Tri-klops showed her to the kitchen and she didn't know where to start. "I have no idea how to cook or what for that matter. My mother tried to teach me but I never wanted to sit still long enough to learn." Tris looked around the kitchen and decided there was another huge problem. "Uh… isn't there supposed to be food present before I can cook it?" The smug swordsmen gave her the most self-satisfied shrug she had ever seen. _He is enjoying this. I wonder why._

Tris thought about it then realized she was going to have to tell Skeletor there was no food. "Oh. No."

"Exactly," Tri-klops announced triumphantly. "I believe I am going to enjoy watching you try to explain this to him. He seems like he is in a great mood by the way." _Sarcastic bastard._ Tris headed back out into the dining hall dreading the conversation she was about to have but came up with a plan right before reaching the table. _Tri-klops is going to love this._ Sitting at one of the tables, their master rapped his claws against the hard surface.

"Well?"

A little spike in her pheromone levels to add to her persuasion. "My lord, I would love to prepare something for you but there is no food." His eyes started to blaze but she ran her hand up the inside of his thigh before his anger took over. "I would be happy to go buy some," she purred rubbing him through his garment. "I have been enjoying myself… immensely as of late. I promise I won't run away. You can even send Tri-klops with me to make sure of it." With her last words the girl slid into his lap, rubbing him all the while.

Skeletor allowed her to bring him to attention before he replied, "I will have Evil-lyn adjust the spell on your collar so you may leave. You WILL return though or it will be very painful for you when I catch you again, my pet." His gaze left no question to that fact and one of his hands slid down the front of her corset to squeeze a breast. Skeletor was pleased with the way the girl was reacting toward him. "Tri-klops will take you to Veridas and you will buy whatever you need."

"Of course, Lord Skeletor." Her body left his lap reluctantly. Tris had excited herself in the process of persuading him. "Should my lord need anything else upon my return, I hope he would not hesitate to… take it." The victorious girl turned on her heel and smirked at the look of disbelief on Tri-klops' face as she strolled out of the hall.

* * *

A windy ride later in one of Skeletor's vehicles and they were in Veridas. It was a huge city surrounded by fields of fruits and vegetables. The vegetation here grew to enormous size, Tri-klops told her, due to the glowing crystal way up on the tallest tower. "Do they have meat here and rice as well Tri-klops?"

"I believe you can buy fish and probably some smaller herd animals. Rice is grown everywhere, we should be able to find it." Tri-klops found it unbelievable that the girl had manipulated Skeletor so easily. _Then again she got me to almost kiss her. Crafty little trollop._ The swordsman didn't mind her presence as much as he thought he would but was still unhappy to be escorting her around like a bodyguard.

"Oh. I love fish. We have to get some before leaving." Apparently, Skeletor had given Tri-klops coins to pay for whatever she thought necessary to buy. Tris had figured Skeletor would have just told Tri-klops to threaten the villagers into giving them what they needed. _He probably doesn't want to draw more attention to me._

There was a nice man who helped her with everything she needed. There was indeed fish and rice available as well as eggs, from what animal she did not know. _At least I know how to prepare one meal._ She decided berries would also be good since they didn't need any work to taste great. Some of the berries grew so high up; she could barely see the man when he went to fetch them.

"Thank you, sir. Oh and I will need lemons. Ten will be sufficient. "

"I will fetch them for you my lady. Please wait here."

"Thank you." Tris was enjoying herself. Being outside again was nice but she had to admit Snake Mountain actually was beginning to feel like sighed. _If only I had my stones, everything would be perfect._ The man returned a few minutes later with her lemons and Tri-klops paid him for all the food. The girl was about to suggest they get something to drink in an effort not to rush back when she heard familiar voices and froze. They were close so she whispered, "Tri-klops we must leave now."

"What is wrong with…" his sentence cut off mid-way and he stared behind her with hatred on his face.

_Please let me be wrong. Please._ She turned slowly and locked eyes with Buzz-off who was about ten feet away, flanked on either side by Mekaneck and Sy-klone.

* * *

**Oh so many ways this can play out. **


	10. Chapter 10-The Choices We Make

**What was previously posted as chapter 10 has been split up into 10 and 11. I know I can't make up my mind but I want there to be consistency and flow. Chapter 10 had too much going on and not enough explanation before.**

**Overall Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, torture

**Chapter WARNING-None**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original characters Dragon's Trikiss, Zeke, Harlequin, and Twins.

* * *

**Chapter 10- The Choices We Make**

* * *

Each face before her held a different combination of emotions and they could not have made Tris feel any guiltier. The only three Masters she still considered friends were standing before her watching her parade around with their enemy. Looking at Sy-klone's eyes revealed lust; surprising her since he had never displayed that emotion during her short stay at the palace. In addition to that, there was suspicion probably at her close proximity to Tri-klops and the closed sacks lying on the ground near them.

Surprising her even more than Sy-klone, was Mekaneck's expression. Expecting him to be hurt, instead she saw nothing but anger written across his face as his gaze flicked between her and Tri-klops. _I can't imagine how this looks to him._

Buzz-off's eyes were all for her. There was such pain and longing in them that she had to avert her gaze. The raw emotion was too much for her to bear. _It is almost as if Mekaneck and Buzz-off have switched personalities._

Ready to say something, Tris felt Tri-klops' arm wrap around her from behind and pull her in close to his body. She was unsure whether he had done it to claim her or if he was afraid the girl was going to try to escape. His face revealed nothing about his intent but Tris was leaning towards him claiming her; either way it escalated the situation. All three Masters' faces changed to rage and this was going to get out of hand real fast. "Tri-klops?" she whispered but there was no response. "Tri-klops. We have everything already. Let's just go."

"Tris. What are you doing?" called Mekaneck. "Why are you with HIM?"

"I…" but there was nothing to say. There really wasn't an explanation that was going to make this situation any better. Tris couldn't stop looking at Buzz-off. Seeing him made her burn with hunger and her stomach fluttered uncontrollably. _I've missed him more than I thought. But why?_ Thinking about her few days moving from town to town, she remembered her aversion to sleeping with any of her victims. It was almost as if she had formed some kind of bond with him._ And now I'm hurting him._

Sy-klone, never one to get distracted said, "Tri-klops, let the girl go and surrender. You are wanted for crimes against Eternos."

Tris was trying to back up but Tri-klops wouldn't move. She heard him unsheathe his sword and said, "Stop. You are making things worse."

"Tris. Are you ok? Are they holding you prisoner?" Mekaneck had noticed the collar around her neck and was worried they were keeping her against her will. If Skeletor had found out she was inside the stone he had stolen then maybe he was trying to use her for something. His eyes saw what his mind didn't want to acknowledge though. Tri-klops had pulled her into his body and she wasn't fighting him. She was actually trying to get him to just leave_. They are too friendly._

"No. Mekaneck. I'm fine. We were just buying food but we're leaving now." Tris tried to pull out of the swordsmen's grip but he wouldn't let her. "Tri-klops let go."

"Do you care if I kill them?" asked Tri-klops abruptly.

"What?! Yes of course." _How could he ask such a thing?_

"Then you need to decide which side you are on." Tris saw his visor swivel so the red orb now faced the Masters. "Tri-klops no," but her words were drowned out by the fire ball they burst forth. The Masters dove in different directions avoiding the blast.

The swordsmen began shooting continuously at them and they were scrambling just to evade his attacks. Tris didn't know what to do; attacking the Masters was not an option but she couldn't stop Tri-klops either. Her attention stayed with Buzz-off hoping that he wouldn't be hit.

Too focused on what was in front of them, they both missed the gust of wind that came from the left. It slammed into her and Tri-klops, throwing them into a wall a few feet away. Tris' head connected with the stone blurring her vision and she could feel blood running down her neck. Tri-klops massive bulk landed half on top of her only seconds later, compressing all the air from her lungs.

She pushed at him, unable to breathe until he finally rolled off to the side. Gasping breaths racked her body as she tried to calm herself and clear her vision when a hand grabbed her. It yanked her upwards and the girl's head throbbed from the sudden movement. She collapsed again trying to get her feet underneath her as the person kept dragging her away. She yelled, "Stop. Let me go."

The warrior Mekaneck was pulling the girl away but she struggled against him. Tri-klops could see that she was disoriented from being thrown into the wall so Mekaneck handed her off to Buzz-off and came back toward him again. _Skeletor will be pissed if I lose her. _He rose to his feet and used his sword to block a swing that came from the warrior's club. He parried the blows waiting for the right moment. It came when Mekaneck extended a bit too much and Tri-klops grabbed the Master's arm, using the young warrior's own momentum to swing him around and into Sy-klone. Both Masters crumpled to the ground, momentarily taken care of.

The girl was fighting with Buzz-off, trying to get him to release her. He grabbed both her wrists in one of his own and crushed her in against his body. The gust of wind from his wings signaled his preparation to haul her away. "Buzz-off. Let me go, please." He looked down at her but his eyes clearly said that he was not going to do it. She looked around finding her guard rushing toward them. "Tri-klops," she yelled as Buzz-off took to the air. Tris was afraid he had been too late but felt an impact as Tri-klops ripped her away from the other man and then they were falling. Turning his body in midair, the warrior's back hit the ground but she was safe in his arms.

Tris, mildly disoriented yet again, managed to sit up and look down at Tri-klops. He had been knocked out when they connected with the ground. Shaking him, she yelled, "Tri-klops wake up," but it was no use, he didn't even stir. All three Masters were advancing on her. "Stop," she pleaded. "We're leaving." _I can't fight. I don't want to hurt them._

"No. You are going to be placed in the Eternian jail as well as your new friend Tri-klops," threatened Mekaneck in a jealous voice.

In that moment everything changed. The Masters were no longer her allies. She hadn't counted on any of the others but the three in front of her had always been kind. Now, they probably detested her for consorting with their enemy. Unexpectedly, she had an overwhelming sense of loss. The girl stood up thinking the only thing she could do that wouldn't hurt them was seduce but before she could react, Buzz-off shot her. The shot hit her left arm and she dropped to the ground clutching it in agony. _He shot me,_ she thought bewildered.

Tris felt betrayed. It didn't matter that it had been her who had left the Masters in the first place. She had shared herself with Buzz-off and to a lesser extent with Mekaneck. They were acting as if she meant nothing to them and the girl hadn't even done anything wrong. Tris looked up at Buzz-off, letting her physical and emotional pain show.

He was paralyzed by the look and she was hoping they would just back down so she and Tri-klops could leave. Mekaneck and Sy-klone paused as well probably wondering what was wrong with him. The Andreenid was struggling with himself, upset that he had hurt her but still certain she was now his enemy. _He does still care._ It was a small thing but somehow it made Tris feel the tiniest bit better.

Starting to stir underneath her, Tri-klops' movement caused Buzz-off to snap back to the reality of the situation at hand. He let off another shot but this time Tris allowed her magic to flow forth. She created an energy shield around them that blocked the shot but wouldn't hold for very long. _I need Harlequin and Twins or I will never have my full strength again. _It would hold for the time being though and it gave Tri-klops enough time to recover.

When he was finally able to orient himself she said, "We cannot win." He nodded at her and they started backing up. _Mustn't forget the food._ Tris lifted the bags of food they had purchased and brought them inside the shield. The girl took off toward the vehicle but had to slow her pace to keep Tri-klops inside of the force-field she had made. _Everyone here moves so slow compared to me except for Sy-klone._

Throwing the bags into the vehicle, she hoped into the back seat while Tri-klops started the engine. Tris looked behind to see that they were not being pursued and she couldn't help but notice the resolve on all their faces. The swordsmen took off and she let the force-field drop.

Tris had never intended it to go this way but apparently, she had chosen her side.

* * *

_I cannot believe I shot her._ Buzz-off knew in his mind that the girl was the enemy now but he couldn't comprehend how it had happened. That was a lie, the knowledge assaulted him immediately. _We did it. We drove her away._

"I can't believe Tris would do this to us after what we did for her. Did you see the way Tri-klops grabbed her, like she belonged to him. Disgusting." Mekaneck had been venting his frustrations since they left Veridas but it was a substitute for what he was really feeling, betrayed. He had believed that Tris was a good person and on their side, only leaving to do whatever it was that she had to do. Some part of him had always believed the pleasant girl would return to them but she had left to join Skeletor.

There had to be a reason though. She had always been so kind to everyone even when they had judged her unfairly. It didn't seem likely that Tris would help Skeletor hurt them. "Maybe she couldn't help it. Did you guys notice the collar around her neck? Maybe they are keeping her against her will."

"Why would she fight me then? I was taking her away from him. The girl actually called to him for help. We must face the truth: Tris has joined Skeletor's side and it is our fault," Buzz-off said with disdain.

"How do you deduce that it is our fault? She left of her own accord Buzz-off," interjected Sy-klone.

"Yes, but she only left because we treated her poorly to begin with. Something happened that wasn't even her fault. It was mine for doing it and Skeletor's for broadcasting it. Yet, look how everyone treated her afterwards." Buzz-off was actually thinking this was mostly his fault. If he had been able to control himself, she would still be here. Now they were all feeling miserable and the Evil Warriors had the girl. _I wondered why Skeletor had not shown his face for awhile. _He could only imagine what she was doing with them and each visual made him feel worse. The thought of Tri-klops or Skeletor touching her infuriated him.

As much as he knew it had been their fault he was still hurt. Skeletor had been the one to record their time together, a fact the girl was well aware of. _How could she join him after that? _The despicable man had taken their private moment and used it to publically shame them, although she had never been ashamed about what they had done, only him. Tris had appeared genuinely sorry that he was embarrassed by the whole situation even though it was obvious she didn't really understand why.

Maybe after his and his queen's harsh treatment of her in Andreenos she had been less understanding. Not to mention Stingrad had injured her and Buzz-off, although careful not to hurt her more afterwards, hadn't even asked her if she was ok. _So many things I should have done differently._

When they finally arrived at the palace, they dropped off the food and immediately went to see Man-at-Arms. Adam and Teela were also present, playing one of their games when they entered the workshop. They all looked up and upon seeing the solemn looks Teela asked, "What happened?"

Neither Buzz-off nor Mekaneck wished to explain, instead waiting for Sy-klone to take over the conversation which he promptly did. "Tris has joined Skeletor's forces," explained Sy-klone. He relayed the entire story to Man-at-Arms who listened intently.

Mekaneck felt the need to defend her for some reason. "Tris tried to get him to leave but he wanted to fight. She never tried to hurt us… but she did block our attacks long enough for them to get away."

"Block how?" asked Man-at-Arms curiously.

"She generated an energy shield around them. It was different from any that I have ever seen. The girl was even able to maintain it while running away from us."

The older Master was considering everything they told him and decided it was time to take action. The girl posed too much of a threat now that she had resurfaced on Skeletor's side. "Sy-klone, gather the Masters. We must discuss this new development. Teela, Adam. Please give me a moment alone with Mekaneck and Buzz-off." Teela looked like she would argue then decided against it.

Everyone gone, Man-at-Arms addressed them both, "Mekaneck you have been open about your feelings toward the girl from the beginning but Buzz-off you haven't. I know you care for her; much more strongly than you wish to admit. I must know that both of you can treat her like the enemy and not allow your feelings to affect your judgment if it comes to that. If she were to come up against us, you could endanger your fellow Masters by not acting accordingly."

That statement was not easy to reply to. Being brutally honest with himself, Buzz-off didn't think he could truly hurt her but now was not the time to think about it. "It will not be a problem for me."

"Nor me," agreed Mekaneck.

The other Masters arrived, following Sy-klone, Teela, and Adam into the workshop. When everyone was at attention Man-at-Arms began. He relayed the story that Sy-klone had given him to start with then elaborated, "As of right now, it appears that Tris does not wish harm to anyone. She did not attempt to retaliate in Veridas today even though she was injured during the fight. However, the longer the girl remains with Skeletor the more I fear that is likely to change."

"You are all aware of the specialties of our enemies but she is a wildcard that we must now prepare for. I have gathered information that I believe will help us should we meet her in combat. First, her body produces pheromones of any species she is around which is why there is such a strong attraction towards her. I am not certain if she controls this or if her body does it reflexively. If she does control it, it is probable the girl could influence others using these chemicals. I will see if there is a way that we may be able to block the effects of her scent."

"Second, she has the ability to drain the energy of other people…"

"Drain how?" interrupted Adam.

"The girl kissed Mekaneck the day she left us and he felt her stealing his energy. When she let him go he couldn't even move. It is highly likely that she could drain someone to death this way. I'm not sure what the extent of this feeding is but it is not wise to get too close to her. Her proficient use of magic is on par with Evil-lyn so treat her as such in that regard. Lastly, I gathered some information about her during the tests I performed when she arrived. There were marks on her hands and feet that suggest the bones at some point lengthen and then return to normal size. This combined with her teeth makes me believe she has claws and talons. I also tried to destroy a sample of her blood with fire and it had no effect. Some of her characteristics are suspiciously dragon-like. "

The words sunk in. Going over the tests again and again left him with many questions. When he finally compared her blood with a sample leftover from the dragon eggs Orko had found there had been resounding similarities. It was probably a distant relationship but there were definitely common points in their genetic makeup. "In some ways she may be even more dangerous than Skeletor if provoked. I would say extreme caution is needed when dealing with her. If we do come across her in battle, no one should engage her alone."

"You really believe she is that dangerous father?" asked Teela.

"I'm not sure. She is too unpredictable, but with each encounter, the girl displays another new power. So far, she has not shown us ill intent but until we no more, everyone needs to be careful."

* * *

Skeletor had gotten impatient soon after the two had departed. The harlot had manipulated him and as much as he didn't mind it at the time he soon grew angry. _Who does the little bitch think she is?_ Left with an erection that he was once again unable to relieve, the mage was fuming. At first he thought about taking her tonight when she returned whether she agreed or not. The urge left him quickly enough though and he had resigned himself to eating the only food that was available.

"Skeletor. Your good mood has left you. What are you thinking?" asked Evil-lyn slyly. Two-bad had told her of Skeletor's morning fun.

"The girl is resourceful and manipulative."

Evil-lyn, knowing full well what her master was referring to, decided to let him think otherwise. "Ah, so you noticed her and Tri-klops?"

"What are you talking about, woman?"

"I thought you were referring to the way she looks at Tri-klops. She does seem to have a thing for him. He has definitely shown interest as well."

"The tinkerer? I always assumed he was a eunuch. Never even looks at women."

The smile that graced her lips could not be avoided. He had just pronounced out loud her exact thought from only a few weeks ago. "I wouldn't know but he seems to like the girl. I'm sure he would never do anything with her though. She is yours Lord Skeletor after all and that is known to all."

Skeletor thought about the other man. Tri-klops had been one of his most loyal minions but recently had tried to go out on his own. He hadn't noticed the two of them reacting toward each other but Evil-lyn was not one to miss anything. A Doomseeker flew in with a message from Tri-klops, 'We are returning,' was all it said.

Evil-lyn continued to sit with him and drink her water. The seed of doubt in Skeletor's mind would only grow from here. The girl liked Tri-klops and whether the inventor wanted to admit it or not he liked her too. It was only a matter of time before something happened between them.

The girl had angered Evil-lyn by being with Skeletor. She had left him willingly but had retained her feelings for their relationship. Skeletor was hers. This girl needed to give up her information and then be dealt with. Bringing Tri-klops into it made her feel bad though for he would be punished severely when Skeletor discovered them.

_So many problems, the little bitch needs to keep her body to herself._

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It is setting up a lot of things to come. **


	11. Chapter 11-The Blind and The Bitter

**What was previously posted as chapter 10 has been split up into 10 and 11. They will both contain new and old parts. **

**Overall Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, torture

**Chapter WARNING-This chapter contains sexually graphic scenes.**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original characters Dragon's Trikiss, Zeke, Harlequin, and Twins.

* * *

**Chapter 11-The Blind And The Bitter**

* * *

Tris was in a foul mood on the way back to Snake Mountain. She was irritated with Tri-klops for instigating the fight and upset about the way the Masters had treated her. When they finally arrived at Snake Mountain, all of her emotions had to be bottled because Skeletor was waiting for them.

"So she did not try and escape, I assume," he asked Tri-klops as if the girl weren't there.

"No. We ran into some of the Masters while we were there, including the insect." Tris did not like him calling Buzz-off an insect. "She did not wish for me to harm them." _Why did he half to say it like that? Skeletor is going to be angry._

"You still have feelings for the Masters?" He questioned, eyes already glowing.

"I did, but not anymore. Buzz-off shot me," voice clearly displaying how upset she was about that fact while simultaneously gesturing at her bloodied arm. _My head is really killing me as well._

"I didn't think the insect had it in him. I trust your mission was still successful?" Skeletor was trying to see what Evil-lyn had seen but he couldn't. Their body language suggested that they were in fact mad at each other. Their eyes were averted and their bodies faced slightly outward, trying to put distance in between them. _Maybe Evil-lyn is just jealous of the girl._

"Yes, Skeletor," replied Tri-klops.

"Everyone has eaten for today so store the food appropriately and you," he pointed at her, "Shall have food prepared for me by the time I rise tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord." The mage spun around and stalked off. She was once again alone with Tri-klops. _Great._ They stored all of their spoils in the kitchen and headed off in separate directions when Tris realized she really wanted to yell at him. Turning around, she caught up with him easily. "Tri-klops, why did you start a fight with the Masters? You knew we were outmanned." Her voice readily communicated the exasperation she felt at the moment.

He turned on her so quickly that she ran into him and ended up on her ass. "Because you are parading around here like this is a game. The Masters are our enemies and you were still hoping to maintain a relationship with them. I have seen the way you look at the insect."

"Don't call him that, he has a name," she said angrily, standing up.

"Exactly. Still you are mad because I insult him when you do not seem to realize that everyone in Snake Mountain would kill them all and not think twice." He pivoted back around to leave but the girl got in his way.

"Well I'm sorry I fucked him and got attached. We can't all be unfeeling robots like you," she shouted at him.

"You would be better off if you were. People might not think of you as such a whore." Tri-klops couldn't believe he had just said that out loud but he had meant it. She had been around less than a month and had already slept with two people that he knew off. _Probably more._ The girl may be from a different time but it was still unbecoming of a woman to do such a thing.

The comment didn't offend her but she knew it was supposed to be insulting. An equally hurtful retort was on the tip of her tongue but she let it go as exhaustion consumed her. "Whatever. You're just uptight. When was the last time you relaxed anyways?"

"What kind of dumb question is that? I relax all the time." _I'm surprised she is not angrier after that comment._

"Really?" she asked eyeing him. "I wasn't aware the new definition of all the time was never. Don't you people ever do anything just for fun or just because it feels good?"

"Just for fun. How old are you, five?" His body pushed past hers and she noticed how carefully he was moving. Her body was also starting to ache and she had a wonderful idea although it was going to take a lot of persuasion to get him to agree to it. _I always did love a challenge._ Besides he had just called her a whore and the man shouldn't be throwing that particular stone when he lusted after her as well.

"Tri-klops, does your armor come off?" Tone purely inquisitive in an effort to get as much information as possible before he closed down.

"Of course it does," he replied, not realizing the implications of the statement.

"And your head gear?"

"It can but I would never…why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Do you remember how I saved your ass from Skeletor yesterday?" she purred.

"You mean how you had sex with our leader so you could get a better bed? Yes, I remember." Tri-klops had not been pleased to see the girl throwing herself at Skeletor especially after he had tortured her. The small amount he had seen was enough to turn his stomach and the scientist could see no other reason for her to do it other than to gain favor with him. The sorcerer had already stopped the torture sessions and given her more freedom so that wasn't the reason.

"I did not have sex with him for your information. I sucked his dick. Two different things." Tri-klops flinched at the word choice. _She is so blunt and totally unapologetic about all of the sexual things she does._ "Besides I did not do it for a better bed. I didn't want to see you get punished was all. You were the only one who helped me when he was torturing me," she finished softly. _Mostly true._

He was surprised by her comment since he really hadn't done anything to help. The scientist had taken care of her or she probably would have died, which was more than anyone else had done but he did nothing to stop the torture from happening. _She is much more forgiving than I would be._ Scrutinizing her for a long while, he then asked, "What do you want?"

"I think you owe me a small favor. It will help us both relax and you will enjoy it."

"I'm not having sex with you."

"Who said anything about fucking?" Tris was saying everything just the right way to annoy him even further. "Men, always have sex on their minds," she chided in mock annoyance, rolling her eyes.

"What? You…" He noticed she was grinning from ear to ear. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. Anyways like I said, I think you owe me a favor. Yes?"

He evaluated her again and replied, "Fine."

"Good. Now I promise we are not going to have sex because you do not want to. Other than that do I have your word that you will do as I ask?"

"No. Tell me what you want first and then I will decide."

"No. Give me your word. It will help make sure you don't feel sore in the morning. Well, too sore. Anyways, if at any time you feel uncomfortable we will stop, ok?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Fine, you have my word."

Tris smiled at him. "Let us go to your room then." _This is going to be fun._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to them both, Evil-lyn had been eavesdropping on their conversation. _I am surprised she did not sleep with Skeletor. He was in such a good mood afterward I assumed she must have. _The thought was bitter. The older woman was now questioning her own performance since he had never acted like that after sex with her and the girl didn't even screw him. _And now she is going to fuck Tri-klops. Skeletor will not be pleased to hear about this at all._ Evil-lyn strolled down the hall, smirking to herself. _I didn't even have to wait very long for such an opportunity._ Her plan was falling into place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Tri-klops' room, Tris found herself baffled by his lack of personal objects. There were tons of books just like in his lab but other than that there was the necessary furniture and nothing more. _It's like no one here understands how to accessorize._ "Tri-klops? You have a bathing pool right?"

"Yes. Why?"

_He is so suspicious. You would think I was trying to steal his favorite invention or something. _She didn't answer his question instead hinting, "Now all we need is some soap and we are good to go."

"I am not taking a bath with you."

"Yes, you are. You gave me your word," she reminded him.

"Too bad. I am uncomfortable with that suggestion."

"Why? Tell me the truth." She waited for an answer that never came. _I thought so._ "Are you embarrassed about your size? I won't look if that will help."

"What? No. That is not the problem." _The girl is trying to get on my nerves._

"Well, what is the problem?" Again, no answer. "Can you just trust someone for once? I am trying to make you feel better. Why are you fighting me on this?" Tris looked at his face and saw the real reason. He was afraid of how much he wanted her and the certainty of rejection. _He is so attractive though. Why would he be insecure? _ "Ok. How about this? We will try and if you don't like it, we'll stop." After a few minutes, he sighed and gestured for her to follow him. The bathing pool was in a separate area just like in Skeletor's room. There was soap already waiting for them and Tris was starting to get excited. She kept the feelings to herself though.

"I'm not taking off my visor."

"Why not?" she inquired, truly curious what his attachment was to the thing.

"I'm not taking it off."

"Fine, but I think you will be more comfortable without it. The point is to relax."

"I don't care." She waited for him to start stripping but the man just stood there staring at her.

"What?"

"I don't want you watching me."

"Whatever." Tris turned around and started removing her own clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Tri-klops seriously, what? Did you think I was getting in fully clothed? Besides, haven't you already seen me naked, twice? Can you stop fighting me every step of the way and just do as I ask? Somehow you are managing to make relaxing stressful." The frustrated female turned around not bothering to wait for a reply. Stripping the last of her clothing, she slid into the pool. Her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation. "The heat feels so good," she murmured quietly to herself.

_Why am I doing this_? Tri-klops had agreed he owed her a favor because she could have waited until after Skeletor had finished with him. Still, this was encroaching on something he told himself was never going to happen. She wasn't paying him any attention and for once the man allowed himself to watch the beautiful female in front of him. The girl seemed to just be doing what she said, relaxing. _I shouldn't do this, _but a part of him wanted to and in the end, that part won. He removed all his clothing and lowered himself into the pool.

When the water shifted, Tris spun around slowly to survey her bathing partner. His visor had stayed but everything else was gone. The water, which was up to her neck, was only waist high on him. _So much potential._ Tri-klops was nice to look at if nothing else. His muscles were well defined and his physique screamed of vitality. The warrior could easily pick her up and pound her into the wall for as long as he pleased. The thought made her body tighten in all the right places so she slipped under the water to stop herself from ogling him.

Tri-klops was worried that he would become erect in the middle of this and ruin everything. If this was indeed for relaxation and not sex, having an erection would be inappropriate. _Besides, I do not want her._ She emerged and seemed to be lost in her own little world. Her head was back, eyes closed. Water was rolling off the lustrous skin and her hair hung about her face framing it beautifully. _She is perfect_. He couldn't help but move closer, stopping himself and retreating to the edge before she opened her eyes. _Yah, I don't want the girl alright._

Grabbing the soap from the side of the pool, Tris made her way over to where Tri-klops was. The best way to go about all of this was to just do what she wanted and not ask him beforehand. He allowed his mind to get in the way of what his body wanted all too frequently. They weren't going to do anything sexual but he would shy away nonetheless if she gave him the chance.

Tris took some of the liquid soap in her hands and began rubbing it along his shoulders and back. He was completely still as if trying not to spook her. The muscles of his back were tight but his skin was incredibly smooth. She massaged the flesh, kneading muscles, trying to get him to relax. Eventually she finished and made her way to his front. Her face never looked at his in an effort to make what they were doing the least intimate as possible.

"I know that this is for relaxing but since we are already here practicality says we should wash our entire bodies as well. We'll have to get out of the pool for that." Without saying the words, she was asking what he wanted to do. He looked down at her and said in his gravelly voice, "Fine."

The girl exited the pool first and faced the opposite wall waiting for him. When he was out, she turned around and kept her eyes glued to his face the whole time. She used the soap to clean him from top to bottom. She skipped his groin, pretending it didn't exist in an effort to not cause him discomfort. He wasn't hard though and his control surprised her.

When Tris had finished with his body, she turned around to attend to her own and allow him to clean his manhood in private. She was just rubbing the soap along her shoulders when a hand tentatively touched her upper back.

Tri-klops waited to see if she would reject his touch. He had actually felt his body loosen up nicely and wanted to return the favor the girl had so kindly given. He ran his fingers through her long hair and heard a quiet sigh. Taking the soap, the warrior used it to massage her back muscles in small circles, slowly moving downwards until his hands rested just above her butt. The flesh looked so inviting he was struggling not to touch.

Breath held; there was nothing but hope that he would caress her. Instead, the man skipped over her butt and moved down to her legs. She was disappointed but the sensation of his hands working along her body was still amazing. His hands were large enough to wrap around her legs so instead of moving to the front of her he slid his hands upwards from behind. _Doesn't want to look at the front of my body_. He moved the soap up her thighs, but gave her sex a wide birth. When his fingers trailed over her hip bones ever so lightly the girl couldn't help but tremble.

Tri-klops allowed his hands to continue their exploration. He intended to skip her chest and move up to the shoulders but he misjudged the size of her breasts. His fingers brushed against them ever so softly. She immediately groaned and leaned backwards into his body. He tried to move to her shoulders but hands covered his and pushed them down to cup her breasts. When her hands left his, the man rubbed the soap across her breasts slowly enjoying the way her breathing changed to quick pants and she hissed, "Yes."

His touch was driving Tris crazy and she never wanted it to end, but it did all too quickly. His hands moved up to her shoulders and upon finishing he stepped backward. The girl took a deep breath and calmly returned to the water knowing that had gone farther than simple relaxing and she had instigated it against his wishes. _But he did it._ Following her in, they rinsed their bodies in silence; each thinking about the small act that had just been performed. When she turned around, he was sitting on an underwater ledge that ran around the inside of the pool.

Tris felt the need to go to him. She was unsure of what to do when actually in front of him but decided to sidle into his lap, resting delicate hands upon his shoulders. He stared at her for a long time then ran one of his hands gently down the front of her face, closing her eyes on the way down. It felt good and she leaned her head into his palm, body relaxing against his. He held her for a long time when she grew bold.

Tris gave him the full weight of her gaze and moved her hands up to take his visor off. He grabbed her hands not allowing any further movement. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither speaking nor moving. Slowly, his hands dropped back.

The black cloth that anchored the visor to his face was removed first. Tri-klops reached up underneath it and did something that she couldn't see. When the visor was off his head, she turned it upside down to see that there were attachments on the inside that appeared to go into his eye sockets. Looking at his face revealed the reason for the visor.

His eyes were a beautiful blue but were clouded over with blindness. The scaring across his eyes suggested injury, not originating from birth. She was shocked, figuring it had been for enhancement not replacement. The visor had also covered the short black hair and perfect eyebrows he sported. _He is even more handsome without it._ Tris rose up in his lap and ran her hands through his hair, feeling how soft it was.

Tris now understood his relationship with the thing, without it he felt weak. Tri-klops was not one to show this amount of vulnerability so she refrained from making any comments. They had shared a moment and the girl did not intend to ruin the rest of the evening by saying something stupid. "I am done now if you are," she said softly. He nodded and they got out of the pool. Picking up the visor, she led him by the hand into the bedroom.

"It will be on the bedside table right here when you need it. Now lay down on your stomach." He did it without question and she noticed he had been suspiciously quiet since the removal of his visor. Straddling his body, she began rubbing along his shoulders knowing the bath had already done most of the work.

Tri-klops allowed himself to enjoy the massage, just one more indulgence of the night that he shouldn't be taking. Her hands felt great as they followed the curve of each muscle and applied just the right amount of pressure. It was the least sexual thing that they had done all night but he felt himself start to harden. _No, why now? _Taking his visor off had been a bad idea. Now he wouldn't even be able to see her face to know what she was thinking. When she finished with his back, her body left his and the girl told him to turn over. "No."

"Why not?"

"I…uh… can't."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't because… I'm…"

Tris understood the problem. "Tri-klops, it's ok. Men get erections all the time, sometimes when they are not even in a sexual situation. I can ignore it."

_I believe that_. Physically, nothing about him was good enough for her. She was beautiful and young, full of life. He was blind, irritable, and old. "That's enough. I'm going to get dressed and go to sleep." He rolled over to get out of the bed but she put hands to his chest.

"Don't. I am happy that you have finally allowed yourself to relax. If I am making you uncomfortable, I will leave." She was so earnest Tri-klops couldn't help but want her after that. The words, her hands on his body, the arousal from being unable to see her while she touched him; all of it brought forth his need with a vengeance. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her down on top of him. Foreplay wasn't going to happen,_ I want her now_. He grabbed the girl's hips, lifted her into the air, positioning himself appropriately when she said, "Tri-klops stop."

_Oh, if only. _Tris wanted him to take her but she also wanted to respect his wishes. He wanted her physically and now that he was excited it was overriding his other thoughts. He did not want her mentally though. The man had been adamant about the fact that he was not going to have sex with her. This was the same exact thing that happened with Buzz-off and look how badly that had turned out. _He doesn't really want me._

Tri-klops had known it all along. She played with him but didn't really want him. When normal looking women had been turned off so easily, how had he thought such a beautiful, young girl could find him attractive?

There was sorrow on his face and the knowledge of impending rejection. "Tri-klops, I want you. But I promised you earlier that we weren't going to have sex because you didn't want it. It is not fair to take advantage of you now that you are horny. Later on, you will be upset that we did this." The girl slid out of his grasp and lay down next to him. Rolling over, she extinguished the light quickly.

Tris figured when his erection subsided, he would either curl his body around hers or face the opposite way. Holding her would be an assurance that he knew this was not rejection. What she didn't count on was his erection lasting. The man fidgeted for what seemed like forever, not able to sleep. She felt sorry for him, knowing that an erection lasting for so long without relief had probably already turned painful. "Tri-klops. Do you wish for me to leave?"

"No. I'm fine," he muttered clearly not though.

Tris sighed. _This is my fault._ "Tri-klops. If you relieve yourself, we can both sleep."

"No." He seemed angry at the suggestion.

"There is nothing wrong it."

"I am not going to… relieve myself. It is unfitting and I do not want your pity."

_So proud. I could use the energy. _"Then use me."

"What?"

"I'm not going to sleep with you but you may use my body to relieve yourself if you wish."

"What does that mean?" Tris grabbed the arm that was furthest away from her and wrapped it around her torso. His body formed to the back of hers perfectly and she felt him pressed up against her butt. _He is so hard._ Parting her legs slightly allowed him to lie in between them.

Tri-klops groaned, tightening his arm around her. He understood what she intended and was satisfied with this solution. He thrust between her thighs sliding up against her wetness. She was moving hips backwards to meet his thrusts and he desperately wanted to enter her. Knowing the girl had already denied him that pleasure at least for tonight, he decided to make the most out of the gift he was being given.

Grabbing her chin, he turned her face around for a kiss. "Tri-klops…"she protested but he didn't give her the chance to continue. Her lips were soft and her mouth sweet. She moaned into him and when he flicked his tongue out the girl sucked on it with fervor. He cupped her breast and rolled the nipple between his fingers. Crying out, she thrust against him and fed more hungrily at his mouth.

_This is more personal than I intended._

His release was coming and he was embarrassed by how quickly it was going to be over but it had been so long for him. Tri-klops pulled out from between her thighs and spilled himself across her hip with a groan. He released her breast and hugged her to him. Neither of them said anything. Pulling the sheets up to fully cover them, he drifted off to sleep glad that she had stopped him from doing anything rash. _Skeletor would have been pissed._

* * *

Skeletor was furious when he entered the dining hall the next morning. The girl was nowhere to be found. Thinking maybe she was a bit late he decided to give her a few minutes. _She is lucky I'm in a forgiving mood._ The little vixen never showed though. He slammed his hand down on the table and bellowed, "Where is that wretched girl?"

Waiting for her cue, Evil-lyn walked into the dining hall nonchalantly. "Oh. I'm pretty sure I saw her walking with Tri-klops toward his room last night." The one statement was enough. Skeletor's eyes burned to life and he grabbed his havoc staff. He moved with a grace that she had always admired, hell bent on causing someone excruciating pain.

"You know what will happen if he finds them together don't you?" asked Trap-jaw.

"Yes. I do," she replied innocently.

"Evil-lyn, you are one evil bitch."

"I couldn't agree more," and she laughed. Trap-jaw couldn't help but notice how eerily similar the laugh was to Skeletor's in that moment.

* * *

Tri-klops was still wrapped around her body and snoring softly when Tris woke. She smiled at the small noises and stretched her body to its full length. His seed had been fully absorbed and the energy it provided was enough to heal every injury from the battle and still some was left over to store. "Tri-klops. Are you awake?"

An angry grumble about too damn early was all she received. "Men are so hopeless," the girl said jesting with him.

"Hmph. And women are nothing but trouble." She couldn't help but smile at that. _So true._

Tris switched on the light, yawning. _I should get to the dining hall, Skeletor will be mad if I do not make him breakfast._

"Having fun?" came Skeletor's voice, piercing the silence of the room.

* * *

**This chapter makes me giddy. :)**


	12. Chapter 12-An Unlikely Alliance

**As always I am very appreciative to anyone who has taken time out of their days to read my work. Comments good and bad are always welcome. The good ones make me feel great and motivate me. The bad ones help me improve. **

** I also want to thank anyone who has reviewed or pm with me whether about my work or their own. I have found everyone on here to be so nice and helpful. I have enjoyed speaking to you all. J**

**Overall Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, torture

**Chapter WARNING-This chapter contains sexually graphic scenes.**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original characters Dragon's Trikiss, Zeke, Harlequin, and Twins.

* * *

**Chapter 12-An Unlikely Alliance**

* * *

No one was moving. Tris could tell Tri-klops was awake, hoping somehow he could disappear even though this was his own room. _I guess it is awkward to wake up naked in a room with a girl you almost slept with and your boss. _Her attention was solely on Skeletor though and man was he PISSED. His eyes were beyond blazing, if she didn't know better she would say he was about to shoot fire out of them. _But why? His breakfast? _

"My lord. I was just getting up to make your breakfast. I overslept. Please forgive my carelessness." Reforming the clothes she stripped the night before allowed her not to be naked in this situation. _Then again, it might have been better to leave the clothes off. _Men were usually easier to manipulate if they were thinking sex.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not in a forgiving mood." Skeletor was so furious he could barely see straight. He had given the girl freedom to do his bidding and instead she was ignoring orders to screw around with his subordinates. Tri-klops was also on his shit list right now. The third-in-command had tried to take Eternia for himself not but a few weeks ago and was now playing with Skeletor's new pet. _He needs to remember who the boss is around here._

"I will get to work right away, Lord Skeletor." Tris intended to make her way quickly from the room but he grabbed her by the hair and yanked. No noise escaped her; after weeks of torture at his hands, she knew sounds of pain would only turn him on and lead to worse things. His hand remained tangled in her hair and he pulled her violently into his lap.

"You will learn quickly that when I give an order it will be followed or the consequences shall be unpleasant." At that word one of his claws dug into the base of her neck sharply. _What is he so angry about? It cannot simply be because of disobeying this one order. Well, he is insane so who…._ Her thoughts were cut off as his fingers wiggled inside the wounds causing a searing pain that nearly blinded her.

Tri-klops used Skeletor's moment of distraction to get his visor back on. It was bad enough to be naked with his boss in the room; he didn't want to be blind as well. When everything was in place and his vision restored, he surveyed the situation in front of him. The girl was clothed, _thankfully, _and Skeletor had her in his lap where she was visibly trying not to struggle against his might. _Trying to avoid more pain_. The overlord was once again abusing her but Tri-klops wasn't stupid enough to interfere. Somehow, he did want to explain that nothing had happened between them but Skeletor wouldn't believe their words so easily.

"I will not tolerate my new pet fucking my subordinates." _Oh, he is mad about Tri-klops. Men and their egos. _He finally released her hair to Tris' allayment but his havoc staff quickly appeared in his now free hand. Their master used it to funnel a huge amount of energy in the direction of the bed. She couldn't see it strike Tri-klops from her current position but heard him grunt due to the force of the blow.

"My Lord. We didn't have sex," Tris tried.

"You have the audacity to lie to me. I have found you naked in bed together covered in each other's scent and you will have me believe that you didn't do anything. Besides, Evil-lyn has informed me of the looks you two share when you think no one is watching." Skeletor had been skeptical at first but there was enough evidence here to prove their relationship. The sorcerer would never have admitted it out loud but he was angry because he wanted the girl for himself and now she had already slept with Tri-klops. _I will not take seconds from anyone, especially not from one of my own henchmen_.

"My lord. It is my fault. I asked him to take a bath with me so we could soothe our muscles after the fight. I swear though, we didn't have sex." Tris willed herself to be convincing.

"I find that hard to believe. That man hasn't had sex in forever and you are beyond enticing." Skeletor dug his claws in deeper and trailed his hand down her back slowly creating angry red lines. The girl let out a hiss, fingers digging into her own thighs to keep from screaming.

"She turned me down," Tri-klops wheezed out, clutching his abdomen at the point of impact. Skeletor shifted his attention to the swordsman. "Everything the girl says is true except I tried to take her and she told me no." It was painful to admit out loud but they were the only words that would make Skeletor recognize the truth.

Skeletor was evaluating his most trusted warrior, seeing the validity of the statement. _Hmph. Finally tries to get with a woman and she turns him down. _He was pleased with the situation now though, knowing the girl was still free for the taking. "Maybe it is true, but you have disobeyed a direct order and for that you shall be punished." Her back was sliced open from shoulders to buttocks with one quick swipe of his claws. This time she let out a hushed cry, trying to hold it back. The small noise was enough to arouse his interests even though there were other things that needed his attention today. _I will have her now._

"If you will but let me go, I will prepare food for you." Tri-klops' words had convinced him that nothing had happened between them so maybe making his breakfast would pacify him, for now. Tris was hoping the one act he had performed was all that was intended. Her back was on fire and the blood was already streaming down her butt to pool on the floor.

"Oh, I am hungry but it is not food I desire anymore." Skeletor tossed her over his shoulder avoiding the spike that would surely have impaled her small frame. She flinched at the harsh movement which probably aggravated the new wounds and he felt the blood begin to flow down his arm. Their master started toward the door but just outside the frame, turned back around swiftly and shot Tri-klops again. "Know your place, tinkerer."

His locked eyes with Tris' as they left the room. Her face clearly displayed an unhappy response to Skeletor's suggestive statement. _Good. _Tri-klops found a sense of satisfaction that the girl didn't want the other man. Quickly though, he was disgusted with himself. _Now I am happy he is going to rape her. Damn Evil-lyn and her big mouth._

He thought about what had happened and knew the witch must have a plan. The woman was cunning, not careless; it had not been a slip of the tongue whatever comment she had made. _Better be a damn good reason. _He got up slowly knowing the bruises from yesterday's events would be twice as bad now that his boss had added to them. Tri-klops had noticed the girl was fully healed before Skeletor had begun his work on her. _She heals so quickly but it is not consistent._

The purpose of the girl being allowed to wander about freely was to gain information from her; a fact that had not been forgotten by him. Some set of circumstances allowed her to heal more quickly than normal. Well, normal for her because the girl's healing had always been faster than a human's. There was also the mystery of her eyes. There were two distinct forms that were taken up; the solid black with colored flashes and the shifting colors with black flashes. So far he hadn't been able to make any correlation between when the eyes were displayed and a specific purpose but was certain there had to be one.

Tri-klops wasn't convinced the girl was dangerous enough to need the collar they fixed her with. The only power she had displayed so far was levitation and to create energy shields. It was nothing that Evil-lyn and Skeletor couldn't do without breaking a sweat. He hadn't had a chance to examine her field to see how strong it was while they were retreating from the attack. It would be interesting to know how much strength the girl actually possessed, at least defensively.

The process of getting dressed was lengthy due to the new injuries mixing with the ache of the old ones. Finally done, he decided to go see Evil-lyn before anything else. _Damn witch has some explaining to do._

* * *

_Tomorrow is going to be unfortunate._ Buzz-off knew having his queen, Stingrad, and the Andreenid Ambassadors at the palace was going to be beyond uncomfortable. Everyone in Andreenos, Eternos, and even other villages had heard of his encounter with Tris. The rumors had moved so fast that he had no doubt someone present in the room at the time of the transmission had been the one to spread them.

Even worse than that was the fact that most of the rumors weren't even true. They were being spread by people who didn't know what happened and had evolved into outrageous retellings with each new person who heard them. Buzz-off was made aware of the latest one by Mekaneck only two days ago in which apparently he had had a foursome with Tris and other Andreenids. His queen had publically denied all allegations over involvement in the act by anyone except Buzz-off and Tris, stating that there had been a brief relationship between them to which the extent was unknown.

For everything that had happened, the Andreenid leader really didn't care about what anyone else thought anymore. After their encounter with Tris in Veridas, his thoughts on the matter had shifted. They were both consenting adults who had wanted to share their affections and it wasn't anyone else's business. The only thing he wanted now was for everyone to get over it and leave him alone. It was easy not to care what other people thought when you were alone though, when everyone would be in a room with you staring and whispering; things might be different. _I do not know how I will feel tomorrow._ What he did know was that the king and queen were sparing no expense to make his queen feel welcome.

The entire palace was being decorated in honor of Andreenos. All the decorations were different shades of cream and honey, emulating the colors of his people. The halls were covered in drapes depicting different stories of Andreenos' lengthy past. There was a huge portrait of his queen hanging high above the tables in the dining hall. Apparently, the king had had it commissioned recently and figured it a good place to hang so all would see as they passed by. There had been daily trips to Veridas in order to obtain his queen's favorite fruits and ensure that there was plenty of food for everyone.

Normally this would have been a proud day for Buzz-off; seeing his people honored in such a prestigious manner. In a way it still was but his queen was not happy with him and that put a damper on the whole thing. She had not forgiven his actions and he hadn't been able to do anything to gain favor from her again. A part of her knew that this wasn't entirely his fault but there was also a part of her that couldn't let it go. Buzz-off was sure it was because her ego had been bruised by not only his but Stingrad's lust over a girl from another species; not only another species, but one that looked so much different from their own.

_Eventually things will change._ They had to spend too much time together discussing politics for it not to. For everything to work smoothly in Andreenos the queen and the current leader had to function as a unit and that was not the case right now. _My queen will enjoy this celebration and I will do my best not to ruin it for her._ Buzz-off decided he would be present for the introductions and to make an appearance but afterwards it would be best to stay out of the way for most of the night. He was the only reminder that the girl had even existed; without him around people behaved in a more normal manner.

The biggest worry he had was that Skeletor would ruin this day for them. The sorcerer hadn't shown his face in a couple of days and that was usually a sign he would try something soon. The Master hoped that Skeletor was unaware of the party but that seemed unlikely due to the fact that Tri-klops' Doomseekers managed to skate by their defenses all the time. _They might be preoccupied since Tris is there. _The girl was definitely a distraction but he still wished she was with him instead of at Snake Mountain. It was doubtful she would return after their harsh treatment of her.

She stayed at Snake Mountain willingly because there was nowhere else for her to go. Mekaneck had been right when he said no one had tried to understand the girl, including Buzz-off. Tris was not evil, that was a fact. Her kindness was highly prevalent during her stay at the palace and Buzz-off finally admitted to himself that he cared for her. The more time that passed, the more he regretted his behavior. _It will never be the same but if I could but speak to her one more time._

"What the…" and his words were stolen from his throat as all the air was squeezed out of his lungs. A set of dark, red vines wrapped around his body and lifted him into the air. The surprise attack left him with no way to defend himself and he was helpless as the vines pulled him through the hole they had made and deep underground.

* * *

Tri-klops didn't bother knocking as he shoved the door to Evil-lyn's room open. She was sitting in a chair with food on her lap, brought up from the kitchen. _Posing. Witch already knows what's going on._ Slowly her face tilted upward to look at him.

"What happened to you?" Her voice sounded interested but it was all an act.

"Cut the crap Evil-lyn. Why would you tell Skeletor about me and the girl? You were the one who kept pushing me to sleep with her in the first place." That came out differently than intended but she responded too quickly for him to adjust the sentence.

"Mmm. And how was it?" Evil-lyn was almost grinning at the ease of which her plan had been carried out. Now that Tri-klops had slept with the girl, Skeletor would find her less than appealing. His pride would keep him from taking leftovers from one of his own minions.

_Of course she would focus on that_. "I wouldn't know. We didn't do anything." His words came out with a bite to them.

Evil-lyn looked at the swordsmen to see if what he said was true. There was anger but underneath there was disappointment. "Why not?" she asked with true interest this time.

"I got turned down, politely."

Tri-klops had been handsome before his accident but afterwards not a single woman would lie with him. Too honorable to take a whore, he had not been with anyone since his eyesight was stolen. As glad as she was that her plan had succeeded, Evil-lyn felt bad for him. _I was sure the girl would sleep with him. _"Wait, if you didn't do anything then why was Skeletor mad?"

"She stayed in my room last night probably to avoid sleeping on the rock in her cell. Skeletor found us like that and thanks to your whisperings in his ear, flew into a rage like always. I believe his intention is to take the girl now whether she wishes it or not." Tri-klops was still trying to ascertain the witch's motives but his anger was waning due to her obvious and real show of emotion at his unfortunate night.

"What?!" Evil-lyn shouted. _Tri-klops didn't fuck her so now Skeletor still wants the little wench. Argh._

_"_He started punishing her for defying his orders and like before got excited while doing it. Didn't actually say the words but hinted at it as he carried her out of my room. Why do you care?" The witch didn't reply. He instantly put it all together. "You were angry at her for being with Skeletor. That's why you told him about us; in hopes that he would punish us and not touch her anymore. Tris didn't sleep with him, you know." Tri-klops realized it was the first time he had actually said the girl's name.

When said out loud, it sounded petty. "I know." Still, the sorceress didn't want Skeletor to be with the other woman anymore now than she had before.

"Your plan has backfired. Not only is he more interested but there is no time for you to change his mind in another fashion." Tri-klops had never guessed that Evil-lyn would feel threatened by the girl or that she still had feelings for Skeletor. It had been her to leave him after all.

Evil-lyn didn't respond; her mind was working too furiously. _I need a plan_. Lucky for her the perfect opportunity presented itself as a Doomseeker flew into the room. The image it projected showed a mass of vines attacking the palace. The Masters were fighting and losing, each one being dragged underground to disappear.

"Go to the throne room and I will get Skeletor. Hopefully he hasn't already damaged your little whore too much." With that she was gone.

* * *

The bed Tris had thought so comfortable only yesterday did not feel that way when thrown upon it. It connected with the gouges he had made in her back and she cried out in agony. Energy swept over her and immediately the pain receded. Healing the wounds was necessary because she needed to formulate a plan to get out of this and couldn't focus past the torment. She didn't want to sleep with him but before any words could leave her lips, all her clothes disappeared. _Crap._

Skeletor was silent while he removed his cape and crawled onto the bed. The girl did not have lust in her eyes right now but nor did she look upon him in disgust. Her face actually suggested she was thinking heavily about something else and that was not what he wanted to see. At first, he had planned to take her immediately but now he wanted to see desire on that beautiful face.

Lying down next to the girl, his hand caressed the smooth skin of her stomach. Face turning to his slightly worried, she was probably remembering that first day when he had turned this same flesh into a mesh of wounds. The fear excited him further and he slid his hand up to grasp her breast. He lacked lips and a tongue which were the best way to stimulate a woman's breasts but could still play with the sensitive nipples by hand. He pinched one softly and was rewarded with a quiet gasp. After a couple minutes of massaging, he switched hands to stimulate her other breast and slid his free hand between her legs.

Her colorful eyes were staring into his empty ones and they slowly changed from fearful to hungry. Skeletor rubbed the outside of her body and she propped herself up to watch him do it. He manipulated the sweet flesh, noting which places were most sensitive based on her facial expressions. When he slid a finger inside, the girl gasped and fell back against the sheets, eyes closed. Skeletor searched for that sweet spot and found it quickly enough.

Tris was lost in the pleasure of his hands on her body. She had not planned on sleeping with him but every stroke of his finger encouraged her to forget about the previous decision. The pressure had already started to build and the girl could not stop squirming against the almost overwhelming sensations. "I want to see your eyes," came Skeletor's voice. She opened them and stared intently at his face, showing him just how proficient he was at this particular task.

From that point on the girl gazed at his face with appreciation and Skeletor felt himself harden against her thigh. The eyes were the most interesting he had ever seen and the color shifts drew him in more than he imagined they would. Lost in the gaze, the sorcerer almost missed the breathing change, signaling her imminent release and her body convulsed against the sheets only moments later. In the middle of the thrashing, a hand found the front of his body and rubbed him through the cloth. He was more than ready when she finally lay back quietly against the sheets.

Tris had figured Skeletor would be a lot rougher than he had been so far. Her body was begging for him and she decided to give them what they both wanted. Rolling over onto, she lifted herself onto hands and knees, gazing at him over her shoulder. It was often hard to tell what the sorcerer was thinking due to his mostly expressionless face but in this moment there was no doubt; he saw her as a magnificent creature whether he admitted it out loud or not.

Skeletor growled and ripped off his own belt to reveal himself firm and ready to go. He positioned himself behind her but instead of burying himself; his hand grabbed her hair and forced her head down against the bed so only her ass was in the air. His hands moved to her hips, claws digging in, and he spread her apart for a better view.

The power in his body and the sharpness of his claws already bloodying her hinted at things to come. _I was right; he is going to be rough._ The tip of him pushed against her and she groaned; hands entwining in the sheets. One of his hands left her body to rub himself up and down against her. Tris tried to push back onto him but he was stronger than her even with only one hand. _He is repaying me for teasing him that night._ The sensation was too much and she cried out in need and frustration.

"What do you want my pet?" Skeletor said with a condescending tone. She whimpered and tried to push back against him but he wouldn't allow it. "Say it."

"Fuck me," and it was true in that moment. She forgot about Buzz-off and Tri-klops, only wanting the man who was pressed up against her with the promise of so much more only seconds away.

"That does sound appealing. However, punishing you sounds almost as good."

His body left hers and she let out a shout, "Please!" Tris couldn't believe he had made her beg for it instead of the other way around.

"As you wish." Skeletor grasped her hips tightly and once again pressed himself up against her.

"Yes!" she vocalized.

The girl squirmed and he prepared to slam himself into her when, "Skeletor!" came Evil-lyn's voice from somewhere behind him.

"Get out!" he bellowed.

"My lord, you are needed in the throne room. It cannot wait." The witch could not see if he was already inside the girl but it didn't appear so. _Just in time._

"Yes it can." The girl wiggled her ass begging him to enter her apparently not giving a damn about their intruder.

"Someone else is trying to take over Eternia. He has already captured all the Masters. What is more important, that stupid girl or your place as ruler of all Eternia?" Evil-lyn was sure the question would get his attention.

"Argh." _I cannot let someone else take Eternia out from under me. _"Later, my pet," Skeletor said caressing her backside. He let go and pulled back. She flipped over to look at him with the most disappointed look he had ever seen almost making him regret his decision. He reclothed both of them and slipped of the bed gracefully.

Tris watched him leave relieved and unhappy all at the same time. Evil-lyn remained behind and when he was gone the woman turned on her, eyes ablaze with fury and magic.

"Listen hear whore. I do not care who you sleep with but keep your hands off Skeletor."

"Evil-lyn. I do not want him."

"Yes, because you didn't suck his dick before and you weren't about to fuck him now," she replied with contempt.

"True, but to be honest with you I want Tri-klops. Why do you care anyways? Are you two together?" she asked, truly curious about their relationship.

"It's none of your business. If you want Tri-klops, why did you turn him down last night?"

"Answer my question and I will answer yours," Tris countered.

Evil-lyn contemplated the choice for a moment and the said, "Fine. Skeletor and I were together before his accident. I ended the relationship afterwards but I still don't want anyone else touching him."

"Tri-klops didn't want to have sex with me. He stated it more than once and I wasn't going to take advantage of him when his body reacted against his will. If he still feels that way, I would be with him. Skeletor has probably ruined any chance of that happening now though. Why did you terminate the relationship?"

"Things changed and he was much rougher in every other way afterward that I expected his insanity would make sex with him much less pleasurable than it used to be. I hadn't felt anything for him in a long time until recently." Evil-lyn realized she had over-shared. "Quite crafty, aren't you?"

The girl smiled shyly at having been caught but perked up quickly. "Evil-lyn. Whether you like me or not; you can believe that I do not want Skeletor. I do however have a proposition for you that I believe will help us both get what we want."

Evil-lyn was intrigued by that statement. "I'm listening."

* * *

**I had severe writers block for forever and had a hard time writing this. I know where I want to go with this story but some of the bridging chapters are hard to think about. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13-Revelations

**I was playing with this idea for awhile and one of my readers also suggested it so I hope you enjoy. Thank you HazzaTL3.**

**Overall Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, torture

**Chapter WARNING- This chapter contains sexually graphic scenes. **

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original characters Dragon's Trikiss, Zeke, Harlequin, and Twins.

* * *

**Chapter 13-Revelations**

* * *

Skeletor had watched the events at the palace unfold and was intrigued by this Evilseed. His power to control plants was so unique that the overlord did not have an Evil Warrior who could compare with him. _I may be able to use him._ He had done well against the Masters and his plan would have succeeded if a new player had not shown up. Fortunately for Skeletor, the plant man failed to take over Eternia but his enemies had gained a new ally and that was not favorable. Mossman was powerful in his own right and was basically the good equivalent of Evilseed. _Fire would take them both out. If I can find a different weakness for Mossman, Evilseed would be more valuable to me._

Altogether, the time had not been a total waste but he was not happy at having chosen this over relieving himself with the girl. He descended his throne swiftly and made his way to the dining hall. Neither Evil-lyn nor the girl had shown up and he wondered what they could be doing.

Upon entering the small room he found Evil-lyn perched on a table top eating a piece of fruit. Her body was leaning backwards, supported by an outstretched arm and legs were crossed at the knees, one foot gently bobbing up and down. "Skeletor. The girl has prepared dinner for you. She asked me to make sure her master was comfortable and had everything he needed. I believe she is trying very hard to please you." Evil-lyn's voice came out low and Skeletor felt a spreading warmth through his loins.

"Where is she now?" he questioned.

"The girl went to choose a room like you told her to so she would have somewhere to sleep tonight without being an imposition on someone else. I suppose she will return soon though to be sure you are pleased with your meal." Evil-lyn could barely contain her excitement but at what he did not know. Skeletor sat down at the table intending to eat his food but the woman was distracting.

The opportunity to admire her frame was all too convenient as the woman never even turned to look at him. The garment she wore hugged her hips and accentuated her backside, which was even more enhanced due to her current seated position. Skeletor tore his gaze away from the female and looked down at his food. There was a grilled fish that smelled of lemon lying atop a bed of white rice. One bite revealed that the food was not only pleasing to his eyes and nose but tasted great as well. He quickly began to consume the rest of it when the girl glided in smiling.

She was wearing less clothing than normal and the newly exposed skin was illuminated as if she had her own internal light. The gloves and boots had been removed, her hair was pulled backwards to reveal all of her neck, and she was carrying a washrag as if to clean with. Her face turned to him and the smile developed into a beam that showed off perfect teeth. "My lord, how is your dinner?"

"It is adequate." Skeletor gave credit where it was due but he wasn't going to lavish her with praise for such a simple task. The girl moved towards him at a brisk place until she was only a few inches away.

"I am glad you approve." Tris could almost see his mind racing with all the possibilities. It was easy enough to slide into his lap and run a hand along his shoulders. "How did everything go in the throne room?"

"None of your concern. So you have chosen a room?" he asked, hands moving to her tiny waist. One of his claws slipped under the tight corset and massaged her back. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again to continue their conversation.

"Yes I have. It is the large one on the far side of Tri-klops lab."

"That is not a room," replied Skeletor spitefully, his hand becoming more forceful against her back. Tris didn't think it was about the room; no definitely about her being so close to Tri-klops. _Hopefully it won't matter after tomorrow._ The excited girl couldn't stop beaming like an idiot but she was positive this plan was going to succeed.

"I know. It's a hall and will have plenty of room for all the stuff I'm going to get." She rose up out of his lap, trailing hands along his body as she moved toward Evil-lyn and leaned up against the other woman. "Evil-lyn has volunteered to help me decorate. I will be busy cleaning all night tonight so I can get an idea of what I want and where it will all go. I'll see you in the morning then." Her body slowly turned away from him, but Skeletor noticed the lingering fingers that smoothed down Evil-lyn's arm as she walked away.

His body's reaction to the two women touching was instant. _What is going on? Evil-lyn doesn't even care for the girl._ He stood up and was about to demand the young seductress accompany him back to his room when he had a thought. _Evil-lyn._ The woman seemed interested in him at the moment and he pondered making the offer to her instead or maybe both of them.

His indecision was his downfall as Evil-lyn hoped off the table. Her eyes bore into his empty sockets; there was too much knowing in them and her customary smirk slowly played across full lips. "I'm going to retire as well. Good night, Lord Skeletor." Those curvy hips sashayed right out the door. _What the hell just happened?_

That night the Overlord of Snake Mountain went to sleep alone but not an hour later a knock sounded on his door. Skeletor was groggy as he made his way to the door. "What do you…?" His sentenced ended mid way as he surveyed the two half naked woman in front of him.

"Lord Skeletor, we were wondering if we could perhaps use your bathing pool. The one in Evil-lyn's room is not as well insulated as yours and Beastman keeps complaining about all the noise we are making." The girl was peering at him from behind a lock of hair that covered most of her face.

"No."

"But my lord, we are already wet and soapy. Please?"

"Fine, but be quick."

"Thank you my lord." She grabbed Evil-lyn's hand and pulled her towards the room that was adjacent to his main bedroom. The sorceress allowed herself to be led and upon entering the hallway to the bathing area turned back to look at him. Her face said clearly that they were about to do naughty things and he was not invited.

The mage returned to his bed and tried to sleep but to no avail. _Better insulated, my ass. I can hear everything._ The laughing was of the full, throaty kind making him wonder what they were really doing in there. A sharp intake of breath caught his attention and Skeletor couldn't help the grunt that escaped him as he rapidly hardened under the sheets. He became increasingly uncomfortable as the minutes passed and after a half hour contemplated relieving himself. His hand moved to his thigh when he heard the voice, "Lord Skeletor."

Evil-lyn and the girl were standing there scantily clad in nothing but soft, purple towels. He removed his hand but there was no disguising the bulge in the sheet that had drawn both women's attention. They both moved closer and the sorcerer couldn't believe his good luck. _This should be fun._ They looked at each other and then back at him. Skeletor surveyed his most valuable warrior with heat and then she yawned, "My lord. You should do something about that. Night." And they were gone as quickly as they had come.

The anger that was always just below the surface roared up inside him. He lifted himself up, intending to punish both of them but there was a problem. His pesky erection just wouldn't leave. The thought of himself trying to punish someone with a full blown erection put him back on his ass. "Argh," he raged.

Outside their master's door, both women had been waiting to hear something in acknowledgement of a job well done. His frustrated call was enough and they departed each thinking how easy and fun it was to tease the most powerful villain in all of Eternia.

* * *

"It is complicated."

"It's not complicated. You need to forget about that girl."

"It's not that simple Stingrad. You touched her but for a moment, I was with her intimately. Our bodies melded as one and… and… I felt something for her." Buzz-off's words got progressively quieter as the sentence ended.

Stingrad evaluated his leader not knowing how to respond. "I feel I am failing you my Lord."

"What do you mean?"

"I am your chief advisor but I am afraid on this matter I have no council to offer you."

"I do not believe advising me on my sex life is in your job description." He sighed and then continued, "Put it out of your mind for now as shall I. Tonight we must focus our attentions on pleasing the queen. I have decided to remain out of sight for most of the evening after the initial introductions. I believe it will make things smoother for all involved. I will need you to attend the queen in my absence."

"It shall be done."

"Good." Stingrad bowed and then left Buzz-off's personal quarters. The room was silent once more.

The Andreenid warrior had taken a room at the palace because he was here so often but it had never truly felt like home. The room had a bathroom and furniture and that was sufficient. It allowed him a view of the palace grounds through the expansive windows as well as a way for him to escape to the air. He opened the windows, staring out at the rising sun with a feeling of hopelessness.

As out of it as he had been that day; carrying Tris through the honeycombs of Andreenos had reminded him how much he missed flying. Oh, he flew everyday but there was a difference between doing it because you had to and because you wanted to. Taking to the air was a sensation like no other and it offered a freedom that nothing else could give. The wind streamed across your body, bathing you in different textures and smells. High up, the ground spread outward like a never ending landscape and his eyes were perfect for taking in every minute detail.

Bringing the girl with him had felt right and could only have been made better if she had wings to share it with him. _Maybe that is why species lines should not be crossed. No one can understand what it is like to have wings but those that have them. _Buzz-off shut the windows and returned to the emptiness that was his room. Unlike the humans, Andreenids did not wear clothing so preparing oneself for an event did not take much time. The only thing left to do was wait for the convoy from Andreenos to arrive.

* * *

Skeletor was in a foul mood as he made his way toward the throne room. His mind had been racing all night about the situation between Evil-lyn and the girl. The only reason he could think of why they would act that way was to tease him. _Bitches. _Worse than that he was not able to focus on anything else nor was he able sleep.

The events yesterday at the palace had brought the celebration Eternos was planning for Andreenos to his attention. The situation was perfect for further damaging the relationship between the two groups. The only thing they needed now was a foolproof plan. If only he could get the damn wenches off his mind so he could think.

Tri-klops, still moving carefully from the injuries Skeletor had given him, walked up the hall flanked by Trap-jaw and Beastman. They each stopped in front of him and nodded their heads, "Lord Skeletor."

"We need a plan of attack for the party in Eternos tonight." The comment came out so unexpectedly that none of them knew what to say.

The sorcerer looked at each of them in turn and there was nothing of help on their faces. "Incompetent fools." Skeletor whipped around and with both arms threw open the doors to the throne room thinking he would have to probe Evil-lyn for ideas.

At first he thought she was laying on a flat surface at the bottom of the throne but there was a tangle of arms and bodies such that he did not know who was there. Skeletor allowed his eyes to adjust as he wandered closer and decided it was indeed Evil-lyn lying on the rock with the girl on top of her. White skin flush up against glittery and purple cloth blending with black, both woman were a sight to behold.

They were only clothed in the barest of essentials. The women were staring at each other then shifted their heads simultaneously to peer at him. The girl rested her head against the ample chest of the woman below allowing one hand to massage the flesh of the witch's bare hip. Evil-lyn's other leg was positioned such that the knee was bent upwards in between the girl's thighs. "Lord Skeletor," they said in unison, both voices exuding sex.

Skeletor was at a loss for words by their obvious lust toward him. The girl was happy to entertain him but Evil-lyn had not shown interest in him since his accident. They continued to pet each other and stare at him as if in anticipation. The mage walked forward and then stopped when he heard the other men following him. The girl giggled as her gaze shifted to one of the men behind him. He turned around with his eyes already ablaze, "Leave now." He was surprised when all three of his warriors looked as if they would refuse but finally made their way out of the throne room.

The excitement that brewed as Skeletor glided toward them was insuppressible. Tris hadn't done anything with another woman in a long time and Evil-lyn admitted she never had. The bathing pool last night had been nothing but a manipulation, only allowing the mage to believe they were being frisky. The decision to tease Skeletor last night and then surprise him in the throne room had worked perfectly. She wasn't going to sleep with the two of them but would stay for the beginning of their session.

It had become apparent to her that Skeletor was not going to take anyone against their will because he had tried to arouse her before initiating actual intercourse the previous morning. Tris would stay with them in the beginning to see how rough their master might get because she could take the worst of it where Evil-lyn could not. If all went well, the girl would leave them alone the rest of the night and hopefully would be free to have Tri-klops if she so desired. If not, they would bring him orally and things would have to be resolved in a different manner.

Skeletor sat down on the rock and immediately the girl slithered into his lap, hands resting on his forearms as he grabbed her waist. Evil-lyn lifted herself off the rock and pressed her athletic body up against the girl's, head gently placed on the other woman's shoulder. His gaze flicked between the both of them and in that moment he wished more than anything to have lips again.

Tris could tell what Skeletor was thinking and felt bad for him. She turned her head toward Evil-lyn and pulled the other woman's lower lip into her mouth. The female magician appeared surprised at first but soon melted into the kiss. Only moments into it Skeletor growled and pulled Tris away from Evil-lyn. She pushed him backwards so that he was reclining against the rock and started to kiss his chest. Evil-lyn move up on his other side and together they kissed and nipped at his exposed flesh. Removing all of his upper garments, the older woman raked her nails across one of his nipples. Skeletor let out a hiss and pulled her too him, biting at the flesh of her neck.

Skeletor allowed his hands to explore the girls' bodies and he enjoyed the feeling of their lips against his skin. The girl was slowly making her way lower and Evil-lyn pushed away from him to join her. The witch pulled off his belt and exposed his hard flesh to the room. She grasped the base of him firmly and smirked at his low growl. The girl watched but did not attempt to touch him.

_Well my jobs almost done and wasn't it easy?_ Once Evil-lyn had allowed herself to remember her feelings for him and feel the intense heat that was his body, she was hooked. _Now I need to convince him to behave._ Tris kissed back up his body and made her way behind him. She watched, fascinated, as the other woman pumped his body up and down. The girl whispered into his ear, "She is delicate," and nothing more. He looked at her briefly and she knew he understood.

She locked eyes with Evil-lyn and silently asked if the woman was certain of her decision. Evil-lyn nodded and Tris left Skeletor's body. She turned around and was almost out the door when Skeletor groaned loudly. _I'm so good, _the seductress thought smiling to herself.

Skeletor looked down at the woman who had engulfed him and rubbed a hand across her cheek. Her eyes turned upward to stare at his face. The girl had only ever been a substitute; the woman he had always wanted was right here. It would be easy to screw this up by being too rough for that had always been the problem. Evil-lyn's rejection of him before and the girl's words now were all a warning; if he didn't to this right neither of them would lie with him again. They had him because he wasn't going to rape them and they knew it. Somehow, in this moment Skeletor didn't mind.

Evil-lyn liked it rough, but Skeletor could go too far and he had before. _I will not be gentle, but I will not damage her either._ He picked the woman up swiftly and carried her down the hall to his bedroom.

* * *

"Skeletor is one lucky bastard," Trap-jaw exclaimed. "Man. The things I could do with two women at the same time." Tri-klops looked at the other man who was lost in his own head, apparently contemplating the possibilities of a threesome. The scientist was sure being with two woman at the same time could be great but not with Evil-lyn. The woman was more like a sister to him.

"Not with Evil-lyn though," stated Beastman, voicing Tri-klop's thought. "The witch is not my idea of a good time; the girl however is another story. I would love to play with that delicate piece of ass." He was perturbed by the other man's comment but put it out of his mind quickly. His main focus was on Evil-lyn's sudden change of heart. The magician hadn't wanted Tris to be with Skeletor only a day ago and yet had somehow flipped her emotions entirely such that now she was about to take Skeletor and the girl to her bed. Apparently the only person who was losing out on this deal was him.

"Skeletor doesn't share though. If he has the girl, there is no way the rest of us will get a taste. Greedy sum-bitch," swore Beastman.

"Good thing he's not having me then." All three men spun around to find the girl standing right behind them. "Oh. Beastman. You never had a shot anyways," she said with a grin. "Tri-klops, may I speak with you… in private?"

"Fine." Tri-klops did not know what was going on but thought it best to find out.

"Great." Tris slipped an arm through his, feeling the impressive bulk of muscle that was his bicep. She turned around to look back at the other two men and winked. Beastman growled and spat out, "Bitch." Trap-jaw just laughed and gave her a thumbs up. When they finally made it to his lab, the silent warrior let go of her and she locked the doors behind them.

"What game are you playing?" Tri-klops figured being direct would get her attention quickly.

"I wasn't aware that I was."

"Then what was all that in the throne room?" He was definitely upset.

"That is what we call solving a problem. Evil-lyn is no longer going to be a bitch to me and Skeletor will no longer want me, assuming everything goes well with them tonight." _And hopefully it will._

"What does that mean?"

"Look. You know they were together before right? Evil-lyn left him because he was too rough after the accident. I have smoothed that wrinkle and they are probably going to get back together. That leaves us free to…" _I shouldn't assume anything._

"Leaves us free to what?"

"To fuck…if you want to." Tris couldn't tell what he was thinking. His face was completely shut down.

"I find the idea… most appealing." She was about to light up but didn't even get the chance. Tri-klops picked her up and crushed her lips to his. Her arms encircled his neck tightly and she kissed him back. The kiss grew until it was a blur of lips, tongue, and teeth igniting her inner fire. _Oh, yes._ It was everything she wanted and he tasted so good that she couldn't help but pull energy from him, gently though. Letting her breathe finally, he suggested in a lust-filled voice, "My room."

Tri-klops started to move towards the door but hesitated when Tris uttered, "Tri-klops," oh so quietly. The tone was not a good one.

"What?"

"We can't. Not tonight at least…"

"Why not?" he questioned while lowering her to the ground.

"We need to be sure first that everything will go well between those two. If not, Skeletor will look to me again and then he would be quite angry with us for doing this," she disclosed.

Tri-klops saw the predicament and knew the words were logical but he was not in the mood to wait. "Fine."

"I'm going to go. I need to finish preparing my bedroom. Tomorrow we will know for sure what has happened." This development was not what the swordsmen had wanted to hear. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. "I do want you." Their lips met one more time just for good measure then she hopped down and left him.

Tris rolled into her room disappointed about tonight but with a stomach fluttering in suspense awaiting tomorrow's revelations. _Cleaning will help me relax a bit._ She reached up to tie her generous amount of hair back into a ponytail when she brushed the collar. There was no life to it at all and then she was struck with the knowledge that Evil-lyn had never relayed the spell that kept her tied to Snake Mountain. _I can leave._

* * *

**This chapter came to me quickly and it didn't get changed much from concept to actual written words. I hope that was a good thing.**


	14. Chapter 14-Baser Instincts

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or messaged me. It is very motivating and always nice to hear people like your story. I appreciate criticism too though. If anyone sees a problem or thinks something doesn't work, please let me know.**

**Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, hints of rape, torture

**Chapter WARNING- Violent death of a OC.**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original characters Dragon's Trikiss, Zeke, Rex, Harlequin, and Twins.

* * *

**Chapter 14-Baser Instincts**

* * *

The need was overwhelming. There were no other thoughts, no other priorities. Her body was in a mode of pure action and the brain was not allowing rational thinking to overcome carnal instinct. The girl made her way through the quiet tunnels and out of Snake Mountain. It was such a quick change of mood, from knowing she could have Tri-klops finally to wanting someone else more. _I want to see him._

Tris had gained enough energy from the recent sexual encounters that there was no need to stop the whole way there. It was late and the moons were shining in the night sky when she finally arrived at the brightly lit and well guarded palace. There seemed to be a celebration going on. _This is unwise._ She had been impulsive and rash. _I shouldn't be here_. Still, the need to see him kept driving her ahead.

Cloaked in shadows, she avoided all the guards and made her way into the palace's main corridor. It was decorated in varying shades of cream and was reminiscent of the Andreenid throne room. _I wonder what they are celebrating. _Her question was answered when she came upon the magnificent portrait of Andreenos' queen in the dining hall. _I definitely shouldn't be here._ Tris ducked behind a table as a patrol surveyed the room and then continued on their way.

A party would probably be taking place in the huge gathering hall and ascending two flights of stairs brought her to the right door. The girl slipped inside using magic to obscure herself from view. The party was in full swing but a quick scan of the room showed no sign of Buzz-off. _He should be here._ Her eyes lingered on Stingrad, a sentinel ever at the queen's side. Memories of the heat that radiated from his massive body and the feel of his lips temporarily paralyzed her. Shaking her head in a physical effort to clear the thoughts away, she exited the room trying to identify the most logical location of the Andreenid leader.

Tris thought back to her time at the palace and realized that she had never visited his room. _Damn it and I'm already running low on energy. Think. He will need access to the skies. I bet his room is in one of the towers._ Buzz-off had always flown over the courtyard and then the garden when returning to the palace. _Right-side._ She made her away to the east tower and began checking the rooms. All were vacant at the time, some suggesting they were occupied by the possessions sitting on the furniture and others were just plain empty.

Tris was almost to the top when she found the correct room. His distinctive scent was coming from under the door and she could feel his vibrant energy signature. _What do I say? What will he say? _The girl reprimanded herself for such childish thoughts and then peeked into the room. Buzz-off was standing at the far edge facing the open window. She entered the room quietly and suppressed her scent wanting to surprise him in case he reacted poorly. He never noticed though and her arms wrapped around his torso, smooth flesh pressing up against his. The instant they touched her body seemed whole in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. _If I could find my stones, everything would be perfect._

Buzz-off tensed but in recognition of the arms around him. There was only one who made him feel so alive. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I had to see you." Her voice cracked and Tris couldn't believe how emotional she was in that moment.

"You're with Skeletor now." The comment was dripping with disdain and suggested this conversation was going to end quickly.

"It's not what you think."

"Then how is it?"

"It's hard to explain."

"It is always hard to explain. That answer isn't good enough anymore."

Tris didn't want to lie to him but it wasn't that easy. "I lost something. It should have been with me where I was buried. I need to get it back so I left. Skeletor found me and forced me to stay in Snake Mountain. I figured maybe I could squeeze some information out of them about it if they knew but nothing…yet."

"Well that explains the collar. Wait. 'Yet,' implying that you are going back to them?"

"Yes, but I do not want you to think I am helping them against the Masters. I'm not." Buzz-off hadn't pulled out of her grip and Tris was content to keep holding him. She rested her head against his back and let her pheromone levels return to normal at a sluggish pace. _Why do I care so much? Our interaction has been minimal at best._

"Man-at-Arms considers you our enemy now after what happened in Veridas. He thinks you are extremely dangerous. All the Masters have been warned about your feedings." Tris tensed and he felt it. Buzz-off tried to pull away but she held fast.

"I'm sorry."

"When we were together, did you feed off me?"

"Yes and it was wrong not to tell you but I had to. If I don't feed, I will die."

"I had a right to know. Did you sleep with me just to steal my energy?"

"No. I wanted you more than I have ever wanted anyone. The energy was a bonus." The phrasing made her smirk.

"And your relationship with Dragons?" His questions were direct. There would be no games today.

"What?!"

"Man-at-Arms analyzed your blood and bone structure. He is sure you have a relationship with dragons."

"What do you mean 'with dragons'? Do dragons still live?" Her voice held an insatiable curiosity.

"Yes."

"What kinds?"

"There is only one kind at least that I have ever seen. They are two shades of solid red and have yellow eyes with black slits. The hatchlings grow quickly, obtaining massive bodies in only a few weeks."

"Forest dragons." She sounded fascinated.

"I guess. They do like to live in the forests but they nest…"

"In hollowed out caves on cliff faces." Tris couldn't believe all this time and she hadn't figured out that dragons still existed.

"Yes. I assume you know of them."

"They were a younger species during my time but well liked. The Zahhaks hadn't begun taking them as partners yet but I'm sure it would have happened soon." _Or maybe not since they are still around but the other dragons are not._

"Zahhaks?" Silence was the only answer received by the Andreenid. "Tris. I need answers. I don't trust you." They were two simple statements but the implications were huge. There was no response from her for a long time but then she finally gave in.

"There were only four intelligent species around during my time that I'm aware of. Although Sy-klone's history makes me believe there were probably isolated peoples we didn't know about. Anyway, three of the species had power and the fourth was like your humans, prevalent but mostly harmless. The Zahhaks shared an ancestry with dragons and it is believed that some breed of dragon was forced to slowly evolve into a, humanoid I believe is the word, form. That form had low level magic and the ability to easily hide but lacked the physical power of traditional dragons. They found other traditional dragons to partner with for protection and then started a co-evolution. The humanoid form evolved magically and higher intelligence to add to the dragon's brute force. Zahhaks were descendents of the first humanoids and each one partnered with one dragon on their eighteenth birthday. That's not to say they didn't show favor to other dragons as well though."

"You are a Zahhak? You have a dragon? Is she what you are trying to find?"

"Yes. HE," the girl corrected, "was locked away with me but in a different stone. I told you before I am a mixed breed but I do have Zahhak in me."

"What else?"

"Deh and Tazallol. My mother was pure Tazallol so that is the species I identify with the most. We feed off sexual energy to sustain ourselves and power our magical abilities. That is why I must feed the way I do. The Deh were energy vessels and could give it away to others as well as heal with it. I possess the ability to share with others as well. When I have excess energy, it gets stored away or is used to heal any damage that has been sustained to my body. I can heal others in a similar manner by funneling energy into their bodies."

"Mixed breeds were common in your time?" The question seemed out of place but it was something he wanted to know due to her attraction to him. He felt the need to clarify, "I ask because here it is obviously not but you seem to be attracted to all different types of species, even those that are not humanoid."

"No. I and one other were alone in our half-breed misery." The sentence was bitten off at the end. "The Tazallols obviously paired with all the other species for feeding because a feeding between two Tazallols is pointless. One would be taking the energy of someone who would need to take it right back. Breeding was strictly done in species though. Please do not ask why I am as such, it is personal. More so than anything I have shared but maybe in due time I will tell you."

"You have been more forthcoming than I expected. I will not press you on this matter." Buzz-off turned and looked at her for the first time. She was just as he remembered, perfect in every way. "I need to know one more thing though."

"Yes?"

"You and Tri-klops were very touchy in Veridas. Were you and him…?"

"No. I didn't have intercourse with anyone while I was in Snake Mountain." Tris was careful with her phrasing so everything was absolutely true. She couldn't tell him what had happened between her and Skeletor nor Tri-klops. His look was contemplative but then a small smile graced his lips.

"Thank the Elders." Buzz-off lifted her in his arms and kissed her joyously.

Tris was laughing into the kiss and used a hand to caress the side of his face. "I missed you."

"Truthfully, I missed you too."

"I'm sorry I fed without telling you. I was worried how everyone would react if they knew I must steal from others to live. It is not easily explained."

"It is not ok but I understand why you did it."

"Buzz-off. I have to ask. There should have been four other stones with me. Do the Masters have them?"

"No. We only came upon the one but if they were there, Skeletor would have them. Why would there be four?"

"I have other things as well. Skeletor hasn't said anything." Tris was not going to explain Harlequin and Twins right now so hopefully he didn't recognize that she had skated over that question. If so, he didn't say anything.

"He is very cunning as is Evil-lyn. If they knew you had power in any way they might not reveal to you that they had the stones. They definitely would keep their true intentions from you either way. I do not think it is wise for you to stay in their company."

The girl knew immediately that his words were the truth. "The collar," she said, one hand moving up to finger the black metal, "Evil-lyn said it prevented me from using magic against them and to keep me inside Snake Mountain but otherwise I was free. They were letting me feel welcome so they could figure me out and see if I could be of use to them." _Smart. I didn't suspect anything._

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to find my stones then I don't know. I must get the collar off as well or I fear they will be able to handicap me in some way. I will not be used as a pawn but neither am I welcome here so …." What was left unsaid was despite this newfound knowledge Tris still didn't think Skeletor and his Evil Warriors were all that bad. Staying at Snake Mountain had turned into everyday life for her.

"So you will return and not know if they will let you leave again. How did you get away?" he inquired as he himself touched the binding.

"They don't know I'm here. Evil-lyn altered the spell so I could leave Snake Mountain for the trip to Veridas. Afterwards they forgot to lay it again. I can leave now whenever I want as long as they don't figure it out. Can I see you again?"

The question sparked his libido but he repressed it. "I suppose you mean at night, in secret?"

"Yes."

Buzz-off thought long and hard about this decision. The girl was trouble; that was a fact but she was everything he wanted. The most basic of his male instincts was driving him to claim this female for his own even if it meant betraying the queen. "Ok. I will meet you."

"Somewhere in the middle; the palace is not a good place for us to accidently be seen together. I know the other Masters will not be as forgiving and I believe neither will your queen. Let's say tomorrow, the dead of night. There is a small town about five miles passed Veridas. Do you know of it?"

"Yes."

"There is only one inn. Room four. I stayed there once after I left Eternos. The innkeeper is very nice and will not speak of anything he sees."

"He will not speak of the leader of Andreenos entering the room of a very pretty and obviously not Andreenid female. I find this hard to believe."

"He saved my life and is one of the few citizens of this world who knows how I feed."

"You volunteered this information to a stranger?" Buzz-off seemed hurt by that fact as if a stranger deserved an explanation from her more than him.

"Not originally. I had no one to feed off of and started to fade fast. Like I said, he saved me and I figure he deserved to know some stuff afterward." The memory of that day hit her hard.

XXXXXXX**Flashback**XXXXXXX

Energy stores dangerously low and Tris was in the wrong town to do anything about it. This town was large enough that no one gave her too much thought but also small enough that none of the citizens were out late at night. Her legs were starting to feel weak and the appearance morphing spell had long since faded. She staggered across the street towards an alley hoping to find a homeless person at the very least but no such luck.

_How could you let this happen?_ She scolded herself even as her circulation slowed and her mind became fuzzy. Her body was trying to conserve energy just to stay alive but the survival mechanism was in effect making it harder to find prey. Stumbling, she crashed into a wooden wall with a loud thud and ended up on the ground. Upper body flush with the wall, her cheek pressed against the cool material. _I cannot believe this is how I am going to die after all my survival training, starved to death in a dark alley._

As the thought formed, Tris felt strong arms lift her limp body and carry her into a nearby building. It was all she could do to remain conscious and hope the man would try to rape her. It was a disgusting thought but at this point she couldn't move herself or even let out extra pheromones to entice him. But the man only laid her down on a bed and started to move away. She let out a moan to get his attention and her eyes flashed open.

"My name is Zeke and I own this inn," the man whispered. "I found you outside. I've never seen you around before. Are you traveling with anyone? I can try… What do you want?" He was definitely talking to someone else now.

"What did you find, Zeke?" said a boisterous man.

"None of your business, Rex. Get out of here."

"No, this is my inn as much as yours and I have a right to be here. Hmm, very pretty girl. Where did you find her?"

"She was collapsed outside and appears to be sick. I'm trying to find out if she has any family nearby."

"No need, maybe she's just tired. Either way, I think I'm going to have some fun."

"You are not touching her."

"And who's going to stop me?" There was a shuffle of feet and then the sound of someone getting thrown into the wall. "Come here lovely. We're going to have a good time." There was a flurry of hands as someone caressed her body and a lusty aura pushed against her weakened one. She welcomed the presence and absorbed the flicks of energy it provided. It wasn't substantial but it kept her awake and alive. When the man finally moved to her mouth she was in a state that was beyond hunger.

She pulled his energy from him but it had an acrid flavor that was not appetizing. It tasted dirty somehow making the feeding less than enjoyable so she decided on another course of action. Her teeth ripped into his mouth with a splatter of blood and the man reared back screaming such that he fell off the bed in his panic. Tris rode his body to the ground, worrying at his mouth and splashing blood everywhere.

A part of her enjoyed the screaming so she left his mouth in favor of his neck to hear more of the high-pitched noise. Teeth puncturing the flesh, she bit down hard until there was a snap as his collarbone gave under the impressive bite force. When his good hand started being more successful at dragging her off of him, she let out a pulse to stop further resistance. Of everything Tris could feed on, blood turned her feral and lowered her inhibitions the quickest.

The vixen showered her prey's body in kisses that were just as much a ravaging of teeth as a brush of lips. The blood flowed and she licked it from his skin in long, slow strokes. Rex moaned and tried to pull her back to his mouth but the girl only hushed him, continuing her adventure with fervor. The skin of his stomach parted like ripened fruit below sharp nails and she sucked on the wounds. Her eyes closed for a moment, savoring the metallic taste. _It's been too long._ Every flick of her tongue caused the man to groan as if those sweet lips touched more intimate places and she smiled wickedly at him.

Figuring time to finish the game, she moved down and bit into his inner thigh. The femoral artery gushed blood into her waiting mouth and she swallowed eagerly. Tris felt the precise moment when his heart struggled to pump blood that was no longer exerting enough pressure to push it throughout the body. _I don't care._ Her sucking only ceased when the artery failed to spew more blood forth and then she released him with a satisfied grunt.

The sound of a stifled grumble caught her attention and she remembered there was another man in the room. Tris turned to him thinking what a sight she must be right now, covered in blood and obviously aroused as she sat upon the dead man. She licked her blood stained lips and surveyed the other male. He wasn't the most attractive man but he wasn't ugly either. His body was in good shape for an innkeeper but his clothes were ratty. Most notable was the fact that he was quite young to look so jaded, early twenties maybe.

"You are looking at me like I'm food. You going to kill me too? I'm not afraid to die."

She smiled at him sadly as her arousal faded and saw him flinch despite his bold statement. "I have no intention of killing you. In fact as I come down from my high, I already regret what I have done to this man."

"I don't." The response was highly unexpected. "He was a terrible person and he was trying to rape you anyways. Why would you feel bad?"

"I don't feel bad about killing him. I feel bad for killing him in such a manner. I am surprised that you are not upset."

"He stole money from me and used this inn as a place to rape many girls. I have tried to get help but no one cares. As far as I am concerned you did the woman of this town a favor. I'm not going to lie, I might actually get some money for my hard work now and that makes me happy as well." There was a moment of thinking before, "What are you?"

"Tired. May I stay here? I'm not going to kill you or anyone else and I need a place for the night. I can't pay you." He continued to stare at her for awhile, apparently not swayed by her words. "I'm complicated and alone, obviously I don't belong here. I am moving through this world that I don't understand just trying to survive." The statement sounded sad.

"And the only way for you to do that is to kill others?"

"No, I got a little excited. I don't have to kill to feed."

"You can stay here for as long as you need. I will clean the room up for you. I'll probably never be able to use it again since you have made such a mess."

Once again she was surprised by his statement but his motivations for allowing her to stay were his own and she did not intend to pry. Tris surveyed the room and realized he was right about it being a mess. The feeding had been particularly brutal and there was blood splashed across the sheets, floor, and even the walls. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. We don't get enough customers for me to need this room anyways. I'll save it for you if you ever find your way back here." His reply came with a smile and an insinuation that he didn't seem to be aware of.

Her laughter was low and throaty. "After what you have just seen, are you hitting on me, Zeke?"

"No! I just…"

"I'm kidding. Thank you for your hospitality. I will not be a bother. I will also clean the room myself and dispose of his body in such a way that you will not have to worry about being implicated in this. I would appreciate you not telling anyone about me or what you have seen."

"You have my word that I will not." The man left her and she cleaned the room just as was promised. It was strange that Zeke was taking all of this in stride as if nothing was wrong.

The next two days passed by and her time was spent sitting in the room, contemplating her choices. Right now, the best thing to do was continue searching for the stones. The innkeeper checked on her often and she just smiled at him each time. He had a welcoming personality and somehow got the girl to readily speak about herself. Tris divulged so much to this man and at first was unsure as to why. It was easy enough to figure out though; she was so alone and needed someone to talk too.

It had been a nice distraction from her search but now it was time to leave. She made her way to Zeke's private quarters and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hey. I'm leaving now. Just want to let you know."

"Ok. Remember my offer for you to stay whenever you like."

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten. I never forget when a good looking man does something nice for me." The innkeeper blushed. "Zeke, you have been overly generous and I have no right to ask another favor."

"What do you need?" he replied in earnest.

"I need to feed again. It will be much different from what you saw previously. There will be no blood just a kiss. You can say no. I can find someone else but since you already know about me it will help me conserve energy as I move on."

"What exactly will happen to me?"

"You will just be really weak afterwards and go to sleep. In the morning you'll probably be really hungry but other than that you will be fine."

"Ok." It was easy to see how hesitant the man was but Tris had learned he possessed a kind heart and a need to help others after being unable to do anything about the many girls his ex-partner had hurt.

"Just sit down on the bed." He complied and the girl straddled his lap. He had been so nice to her that she would ensure the whole experience was as comfortable for him as possible. They kissed gently and he probed her mouth with his tongue. She smiled at his assertiveness and let him take the lead at least for now. The kiss was definitely enjoyable but made her think of Buzz-off for some reason. The unbearable sadness that came over her was instantaneous. Swiftly, she began consuming his energy just to have the moment over. It was sucked from his body at an accelerated rate which may have been more uncomfortable for him than she had originally wanted.

Zeke was a good victim though because he never fought her even when his body changed to a frightened state. Slowly, he fell back against the sheets and she finished up. "Thank you."

XXXXXXX**Flashback**XXXXXXX

"Remembering something?" he asked as a gentle hand stroked her cheek.

She met his gaze with a sad smile. "Yes, a somewhat unhappy memory that only solidifies my belief that Zeke will not betray my trust. Anyways… I am running low on energy. I will have to feed from someone on my way back or…"

"You can feed off me." _Interesting_.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you touching others as little as possible. What do I have to do?" She smiled happily this time and pushed the robust body in front of her toward the bed.

"Nothing." After he was seated, Tris locked eyes with him and crawled into his lap. She couldn't help but be transfixed by his handsome face and prideful demeanor. The girl found his lips and kissed them softly. Her body leaned into his and right now it was just about pleasure. He was the only person who excited her so quickly and so effortlessly. She pulled back to look into his eyes and then kissed him again more forcefully. Her mouth became ravenous at his and it was too much. Her teeth came down and blood flowed from his mouth.

Buzz-off pulled back and saw how flustered the girl appeared. "I'm sorry. I haven't lost control like that in a long time. I don't… I don't know what happened. You… you just taste so good and I…I…" she was babbling and he couldn't help but think how cute it was even though this development was a bit disturbing.

"You… like blood?"

"Uh… yes. It's a turn on for me but I mostly do it for the energy. In addition to lust I can feed off blood and… other things."

The pause was noticeable. "And what?"

"Nothing," she replied, discomfort obvious.

"What is it?"

"You will not be pleased to hear this."

"Just tell me."

"Semen."

"Semen? You… "

"My body absorbs it. It is the most efficient way to feed because it provides the most amount of energy and drains the man the least."

"After we were together, I wasn't tired like Mekaneck described was the case after you fed but I was totally clean. At the time I wasn't comfortable asking you but it was strange. Your body… took it all?"

"Yes. You are taking this much better than I would have expected. Don't be offended but I was thinking you were all prudes here." Buzz-off was grinning even as a little blood leaked out the corner his mouth. "What are you smiling at?"

"You. We may be a little uptight about sex, but you are so blunt it's like getting punched in the face by He-man." Tris was going to come back with a snappy retort but his lips found hers again. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and it was covered in warm blood. She groaned into him and sucked the coppery-tasting fluid away. Her tongue ran along his and probed his mouth trying to get every last drop. The blood had been but a small taste that served to spur her hunger. His energy was ripe for the taking and her appetite could no longer be suppressed.

The girl pulled his energy from him and his unique flavor was overwhelming her senses. It was a mixture of honey and a metallic taste, similar to blood. It rolled throughout her body, lighting up every nerve fiber. She drew his energy away and the power she gained felt unusual but unbelievably good. Tris thought back to her reaction earlier to Stingrad, her instant attraction to Buzz-off, and the sense of completeness that drew her to him. _Maybe something about this species draws me more heavily than others._ Coming back to the present, she let go of him before taking too much.

His breaths came out in huge racking gasps. "That was…different."

"I know it is strange at the beginning but you will get used to it."

"I will, will I?" he teased, voice still a little breathy.

"Mmm. Absolutely," came her reply, voice low with arousal. When his breathing had finally returned to normal, his gaze shifted back to her face. He stopped stone cold, the lines of his face smoothing out to a leave a blank expression. Tris turned to the large mirror against the near wall and examined her own face. The eyes were impressive to say the least. They were a solid, blood red but even more uniquely, flickering flames and sparking electricity entwined together in a delicate dance that made the eyes seem to have a life of their own.

The reflection showed Buzz-off shaking off the effects of her gaze and then he questioned, "What was that?"

"Something I should be able to control better than this." _I have a sneaking suspicion the memory of so much blood earlier has had some influence on me._ Facing him again with her eyes returning to their normal state, she explained, "The second level of manipulation my people can use to capture our prey. You can imagine that most people don't enjoy the idea of being fed off of. My people use our eyes to lull others into a state of complacency if first level, our pheromones, doesn't work."

"There are more levels?"

"Third level. It's a combination of pheromones and magic that is felt as a pulse by the victim. It is a way to momentarily control them."

"Man-at-arms was right, you are dangerous. That sounds suspiciously like rape." The words were true but they hurt her anyways. "Can you kill people by stealing all their energy?"

"Yes and before you ask, yes I have done it before. Something happened in my time that allowed my people more control over their powers. Before, we used to slaughter all of our victims in a frenzy that consumed us when we fed. Rape was also common although there were never any victims left alive." Her voice contained a sadness that pulled at his heart.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have gotten over most of it. I am much happier now than I used to be."

"From what you have told me, I am assuming that you were not well liked in your society." Buzz-off remembered the comment she had made to him in private weeks ago, 'In my society, I was not considered beautiful'. It was cryptic then but as he learned more of her mixed heritage the statement suggested she was an outcast.

"No. I was a mixed breed which was unheard-of and I was also considered unattractive in a society that prided itself on beauty." Tris was done sharing. "It is getting late and I need to get back before they notice I'm gone."

"You did not take that much. I am not as tired as Mekaneck said he was."

"You are stronger than Mekaneck. Also, that day I needed to heal my arm when Stingrad injured me and I have taken enough to get home." _I just called Snake Mountain home._

Buzz-off had definitely noticed, his face closing down in anger. "Where you will no doubt need to refuel and will feed off one of them."

"Don't. It is what I must do to survive, this is what I am and you can either handle that or you cannot. I will also not take all your energy tonight when you may need it. I'm sure when the festivities wrap up there will be something you have to do." Her words sounded angry but it was actually just exhaustion catching up with her. "Besides, I can feed from far away if needed. I don't have to touch anyone, they just have to lust after me."

She was definitely right about him having duties to perform later but it still bugged him. _I must decide how I feel about this whole thing especially since I would be going against my queen's orders in being with her. _"Fine. I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yes." Tris kissed him again intending it to be chaste. That was not the case as she instantly felt fulfilled and allowed herself to linger. Reluctantly pulling away from him awhile later, "Tomorrow," and with that she left. The journey out of the palace and back to Snake Mountain flew by. Her thoughts were centered elsewhere. _Why are Andreenids extra delicious to me? Why this strange feeling about Buzz-off? How do I approach Skeletor about my stones? _It had been a long day and she was happy to finally arrive back at the compound. The sun was already up when one last thought wormed its way into her brain and began to fester.

_Shit. What am I going to do about Tri-klops?_

* * *

**I love this chapterJ I wrote it while smoking hookah and watching P.S. I Love You. I think there was definitely some influence.**


	15. Chapter 15-2X Tried, 2X Denied

**Shout-out to HazzaTL3 for their continued support of this story. Thanks a bunch. Always a pleasure to see your comments and suggestions.**

**Thank you to anyone else who has contacted me about the story as well since it is highly motivating. Oh and I do respond to all replies about the story so if you have something to say, let me know.**

**Overall Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, hints of rape, torture

**Chapter WARNING-This chapter contains sexually graphic scenes.**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original characters Dragon's Trikiss, Zeke, Harlequin, and Twins.

* * *

**Chapter 15-2X Tried, 2X Denied**

* * *

Late morning and all the residents of Snake Mountain were still asleep. _Not for long though._ Already, Tris could hear the sound of warm bodies stirring from their slumber as she passed through the corridor of sleeping chambers. She made her way to the kitchen and prepared eggs with fried potatoes. It was the only breakfast meal she knew how to make and there was no time for experimenting this particular morning. The girl added some fresh berries to each dish and poured a cup of juice for each setting. It was the best they were going to get today.

Tris left a note stating she was not feeling well and was going to rest most of the morning and maybe into the evening. There had been no sleep for her the whole night and this was the only explanation that would not be questioned. Upon entering her room, she quickly remembered that it was still unfurnished. "Frick. What am I supposed to do now?" she groaned in misery.

Exhaustion was too lax a description for her state of being right then. There was no will left to push her into seeking better accommodations so she collapsed slowly against the wall. The blissful silence was motivation enough to overcome the uncomfortable sitting position and she drifted off to sleep. Well almost. _Footsteps. No! _That delicious and identifying smell accosted her senses only moments later. _Of all the people, why him? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tri-klops was worried at the sight before him. The girl was slumped against the wall, head down and arms lifeless against her sides. While no injuries were apparent, he couldn't be sure if she was just sleeping or truly wounded. The girl left him yesterday to clean before turning in for the night so why was she in such a state? _Something is off._ The note stated that she was sick but it appeared more like the aftereffects of a long, tiring night. When he was close enough to touch, "Go away," was whined at him brusquely.

"You're such a pain. What's wrong with you now?" His worry was evident even though he tried to mask it with sarcasm.

"Tri-klops, I don't feel right. I just want to sleep. Please go." _He is too stubborn to listen_. The thought had barely formed when she felt herself being lifted by strong arms and cradled in against hot flesh. She couldn't help but snuggle in against the comforting heat even as the words, "I said go away," left her mouth.

"Oh, be quiet for once. You cannot sleep here. You will sleep in my room for now and I will see about getting you a proper bed."

"I have a bed. I just can't find it." The words were mumbled out groggily and for the life of him he didn't know what that meant. Reaching his room, Tri-klops lay the girl on the bed and covered her up with a sheet. A smile briefly flickered across those full, blood-red lips as she breathed in deeply. Tri-klops rather like the girl basking in his scent especially when it seemed to make her happy. _Tonight,_ was his only thought as he left the room.

He may have been over-zealous in the assumption that the girl would be his tonight given her condition. There was also the matter of Skeletor's state of mind. Although, given the fact that neither he nor Evil-lyn had shown up for breakfast, there was a good chance that the girl's plan was a success. The short walk to his lab did nothing to stir his interests in work at the moment. He felt the need to burn off some excess energy so Tri-klops made his way back toward the dining hall.

"Trap-jaw. Feel up for working out and then some sparing?" he asked the other man.

"I thought you got laid last night man?"

"What?" _Where did that come from?_

"Sparing? That means you want to vent some frustration. I'm taking it that last night did not go as planned?"

"I work out all the time. Your assumption is incorrect."

"I know you work out quite often but you never want to spar unless you want to beat the crap out of someone. AKA, no fucking last night."

"My intention is nothing more than to keep my skills sharp. Interested or not?" His tone was becoming more and more closed-down as the conversation went on.

"Alright, alright. Sparing actually sounds quite good right now." He stood up from his empty plate and stretched out before continuing, "Hey. The new girl took our old sparing hall as her bedroom, where you wanna go now?"

"I think outside will be sufficient for our purposes. More room for you to be thrown about as I kick your ass," he replied with a rare smirk. Trap-jaw seemed dumfounded at the use of the curse word and his obviously upbeat mood.

Recovering, he shouted, "Ha! You can try." The other man was in a good mood for once so Trap-jaw couldn't help but tease him. "You're not in a bad mood then, so… did you and Tris hump like bunnies all night?" Tri-klops gave him a death glare and then started walking away. "Hey, wait up! Can I at least get some details?"

* * *

"The party went over well father. Andreenos' queen was in an exceptional mood when everyone left."

"I agree. King Randor made the right decision and now our ties with Andreenos are stronger than ever." It was definitely a small victory but the inventor had already moved on from the moment to worry about other things. Particularly, Buzz-off's absence during the party. Andreenos' leader had been closer to his normal self as of late and Man-at-Arms had hoped this party would be the last event needed to set everything straight. That had not been the case as the Andreenid quickly disappeared for most of the party and had only reappeared when everyone was gone. Not to mention he seemed completely distracted the entire time they were all cleaning up.

"You are worried about Buzz-off, aren't you?" Teela asked.

"Am I that transparent?"

His daughter laughed quietly. "Only to me father." Her face sobered up as she continued, "I am too though. I figured this would be an opportunity for him to feel welcomed again but I guess we really don't know what is going on when they are in Andreenos. The queen seemed happy though so maybe that will change now."

"Maybe, but hers is not the only attitude that has influenced him all these weeks. There are others here that have been just as unkind. Besides, that is not my only concern."

"You are referring to his diverted attention while cleaning? He was obviously thinking something over quite thoroughly."

"Yes. He seemed excited yet unhappy all at the same time. At first I thought maybe it was because his queen was happy but he wasn't able to partake in the festivities. I just don't think that was it though. I've seen that look on his face before. It was almost like…"

"… he was thinking about her," Teela finished for him not needing to state who 'her' was.

Man-at-Arms looked over at his daughter. "Once again you are correct and that is not a good thing, for him I mean. Let me ask you something Teela, do you believe I was overstepping in telling the girl she could not be with any of the Masters in such a way?"

The young warrior took her time before answering, ecstatic that her father would ask her thoughts on such a matter. "To be honest, I am not sure father. On the one hand, I do not think anyone's partners should be dictated for them. However, we are at war and actions have consequences. Said consequences of her actions were easily predictable to everyone here. But, can you really tell someone who doesn't understand our ways to think about the possible outcomes of her actions?"

"My thoughts exactly. I guess for now we must wait and see what happens. My hope is that soon there will be some sort of resolution for both him and Tris that involves her leaving Skeletor. Speaking of which, I am surprised Skeletor has yet to make a move since acquiring the girl."

"I find it odd that she left us in the first place and then eventually turned up on the other side. I feel like there is something going on that we do not know about and I fear that may be the reason Skeletor is biding his time recently."

"I concur. We must remain vigilant though, he never stays idle for long."

* * *

"Argh!" Trap-jaw fired again but missed completely. He lost track of where the swordsmen had gone during his latest attack. _He is so fucking fast._ The frustrated man scanned the area but didn't see any movement. A moment later and the tell-tale gust of wind swept by him as Tri-klops slashed his back. Trap-jaw spun his huge arm around but his attacker was already gone.

This was going just about as good as it usually did. Whenever the inventor wanted to spar, there was a reason behind it that usually left Trap-jaw tending to some pretty nasty wounds afterward. He was not afraid to admit the other warrior was smarter, faster, and more highly motivated than he himself was during these sessions. The fights usually lasted about two hours with Tri-klops untouched in the end and Trap-jaw's body crisscrossed with blade marks. A lot of that time was just trash talk flying back and forth between them.

Trap-jaw saw the next attack coming but that did nothing to affect the outcome. The swordsmen came at him from about 20 feet away, dodging every one of his blasts until he was within slashing range. He tried to swing at Tri-klops but the other man's sword caught the brunt of the blow. The sword, still holding his metal arm, pushed upwards and back forcing Trap-jaw to step back to maintain balance.

_Too easy._ The swordsmen had the other man and they both knew it. Tri-klops slashed diagonally across his foe's upper body from hip to opposite shoulder, releasing his sword at the end of the strike. Two punches were delivered in quick succession to Trap-jaw's torso followed by a vicious kick to the sternum. The larger man flew backward into a rock face and fell to a sitting position gasping for breath. Tri-klops flashed his arm outward to catch his sword's handle as it fell back to earth.

"See, throwing your ass around."

"I never doubted you, man."

Tri-klops laughed and felt good even as his muscles burned from exertion. "You're slipping. I didn't even have to fire a single gamma blast this time."

"I was going easy on you today since you had a bad night."

"Ouch. Going straight for my ego." For once he didn't mind the insinuation.

"Seriously man, what's going on with you two? I can tell that the girl likes you and you're actually showing emotion for once which is almost like a declaration of undying love from you."

"I'm sure you know that Skeletor had made up his mind to have the girl for himself. I'm not stupid enough to get in his way. That may have changed though as he now seems to be sleeping with Evil-lyn again."

"So, you do like her. You are just waiting to make sure Skeletor is out of the picture first." It wasn't really a question and there was no response anyways. "Ha, I knew even YOU couldn't resist her. The girl is so fucking hot."

"Do you have to use such foul language around me?" Tri-klops snapped instinctually. His face reverted back to a smirk quickly though. "She is quite sexy though, isn't she?"

"There you go," and Trap-jaw just chuckled. "Man, I really need a shower. I smell like sweat and… ash."

"I hear you." Together they returned to the compound and Tri-klops couldn't help but let his mind come up with all sorts of ideas about the night ahead.

Inside they parted and he headed for his quarters immediately. Passing by the throne room, he snuck a look inside and found it completely empty. Apparently, Skeletor and Evil-lyn were having a very good time indeed. Besides Tris' new availability, there were other benefits for his superiors getting back together. Skeletor was considerably less insane and likely to do anything rash when Evil-lyn was keeping him in check. Not to mention the sorcerer was more frequently in a good mood when he was getting laid on a consistent basis. _Who wouldn't be?_

After a quick check on the girl's condition, his first stop would be the bathing pool. Then he would see about returning to his work on the new Doomseeker. Entering the room, Tri-klops walked toward the bed as the girl was just sitting up when she froze. From a few feet away he could hear her audibly sniffing the air and then she turned to him slowly. Pupils fully dilated and eye color shifting to red, the expression she now wore was predatory. In that moment, Tri-klops wasn't exactly sure why but he actually felt threatened.

The girl uncurled herself from the sheets and crawled across the bed, eyes never leaving his. _Not crawling, stalking._ The movement was, he wanted to say feline, but that wasn't quite right to describe how her body moved so gracefully toward him. He was transfixed by her deadly beauty and couldn't move even though his mind screamed, _run!_ The figure on the bed turned into a blur as she pounced on him, body slamming into his hard enough to stagger.

"What is your…" but the remaining words were eaten right out of his mouth. A kiss so forceful it was almost bruising was not the expected outcome. After a moment, Tri-klops began to return the brush of lips with just as much enthusiasm. Lips moving and tongues probing, the kiss was nothing short of mind-blowing. The girl's hands, previously digging into his shoulders, entwined around his neck.

Tri-klops moved them backwards toward the bed until his knees reached it and they toppled over. His body crushed hers into the sheets and for a second he worried his weight might be too much but she never even stopped kissing him. For the first time since the girl had arrived, he did not feel at all guilty for indulging in her body. The body in question was hot to the touch and felt so good pressing up against him. His hands explored the toned flesh below causing the girl to writhe in obvious appreciation.

Her hands were not immobile though, all the while sliding against his upper body delicately and then they moved lower to his belt. The vixen didn't want to stop kissing him to the point that he had to gently pry her away from his lips. She gave a desperate whine at that but Tri-klops wanted to explore that perfect body. He licked and nipped along her neck, hands smoothing along her thighs and then pushing the tiny thing she called a skirt up. "Ngnh… please!" The begging made him growl into her collarbone and tear the panties right off her body.

The girl's hands were fumbling at his belt but Tri-klops wanted to slow everything down. Their last encounter had ended so quickly he didn't want to make the same mistake twice. There was no easy way to remove the corset so he ripped it off in one quick motion. She tried arch into him but he pushed her back into the bed, mouth and hand each closing around a breast. "Uh…Yes. Yes." He sucked harshly enjoying the wanton moans of delight coming from his partner.

Each flick of the tongue, every pull of his lips caused the girl to squirm until she let out a loud cry and tried once again to pull him down. Tri-klops couldn't help but grin at how eager she was. Momentarily he cursed himself for adorning armor that was so time consuming to remove because he wanted to press all of her nakedness against his. _Another day_, he thought returning to that luscious mouth and collapsed his lower body to hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tri-klops first entered the room his scent had overwhelmed her. Not only was his normally delicious aroma on the air but he had been outside near the volcanoes. Flames, ash, and…Tri-klops were the most arousing mix of things she had ever smelt. Every touch, every caress only made her sure this was going to be an incredible experience. Lips connecting again, his lower body pressed downward and she felt him against her lower thigh. _Oh yes._ Tris groaned into his mouth opening her legs even wider in invitation.

They would have to stop kissing before he could enter her because the height difference was considerable. _Everyone here is so much larger than me, I love it._ The thought brought on a memory of her last sexual partner and a heart wrenching wave of guilt and sadness. Buzz-off was supposed to meet her tonight and she would be fresh from a lovemaking session with another man when she arrived. _Oh no, what am I doing?_

This couldn't happen. She needed a way to end this immediately. _But Tri-klops…_ The girl really did want him but her feelings for Buzz-off were stronger. The realization of what specifically needed to be done came quickly but she hesitated. _Tri-klops will never forgive me for this._ He started to pull away probably deciding it was time when she kissed him more fiercely. _One, already dreading the outcome, two, _and her teeth came down scraping against his. Tris wasted no time even as he paused in confusion. The razor sharp objects bloodied him and Tri-klops pulled back swiftly in apprehension.

There needed to be no doubt left in his mind so she allowed her eyes to become a solid red and hissed at him vehemently, teeth bared to the fullest. Within seconds horror played across her features and she covered her mouth with one trembling hand. Tears welled up in those piercing eyes as they changed back to normal and she whispered, "I'm sorry," before bolting for the door.

* * *

The heady aroma of sex and sweat was thick in the air. Skeletor allowed his eyes to roam the languorous body stretched out next to his. It had been a long, pleasurable night for them both but he was still not ready to return to work yet. When the woman awoke he would take her again and probably a few more times before the day was over. The lack of stimulation for so long had left him with a voracious appetite, one that he intended to sate before anything else.

The first two times had been wild and frenzied, they had both been unfulfilled for so long that there were no logical thoughts getting in the way of their animalistic urges. Afterwards though, each time had been slower and more sensual as Skeletor allowed himself to remember the extent of his feelings for Evil-lyn. It wasn't love; that was an emotion the mage was sure he was actually incapable of feeling, but there was a dependence that existed between them.

There was no reason why and how it had been done was a mystery to him but the girl had orchestrated this entire thing. Skeletor would never lower himself enough to thank her but he approved of her actions whatever the motive.

That still left the question of what to do with the little magician. This slow manipulation was definitely lowering her guard but no useful information had been gained yet. More and more, he believed the correct course of action may be to tell her that they had the stones. The collar made sure that the she couldn't retaliate against any of them. _Her powers seem basic anyways. _The sorcerer was guessing she was nothing more than the keeper of whatever great power was held within the stones rather than the owner herself.

But if she didn't want to tell them their secrets so far they had no way to make her as torture obviously wouldn't work._ Maybe the girl will find some happiness with our Tri-klops and be more cooperative._ The thought was spontaneous but irrefutable. A few days at the most would surely have them sleeping together now that Skeletor was not intervening. He would allow their relationship to proceed and then reveal their possession of the stones if the girl's behavior stayed favorable.

Content with the solution he had devised, the sorcerer returned his attention to the situation at hand. Gently, he pulled Evil-lyn on top of his body and caused her to stir in the process. His hands were already gliding down to caress her generous backside. She lifted up onto her forearms and looked down at him with a smug look. "Never satisfied are you?"

"No," and he ground her body against his. Continuing his ministrations, Skeletor admitted sinfully that he did intend to satisfy himself many times in the next few hours. Naughty ideas spinning around in his brain, a sharp intake of breath and then needy moans filled the room.

* * *

Their master and Evil-lyn didn't emerge from his room the whole day. Trap-jaw and the other Evil Warriors must have found something to occupy them because Tris never saw them either. Tri-klops did not come searching for her and she had a sneaking suspicion whatever they had had was over now. _Better that way._ After the disaster in his private quarters, Tris was left alone to her own devices the rest of the day.

The girl had returned to her room and immediately scrubbed herself of all the evidence that anything had happened. Next she did her best to prepare for the night. _I really need to get my stuff. I would like some other clothes and a mirror for frick's sake._ Maybe she would get some stuff in the meantime while her stones were still lost. For now she had to make do with what was available.

Creating new clothes was taxing but altering the ones she had would require much less energy. A small trickle was pulled from her reserves and enveloped her clothes. The entire corset, all the silver buckles on the gloves and boots, and the blue portions of her skirt were change to a shiny, luxurious gold color. It slightly clashed with her white skin but it looked great combined with the black and she was sure Buzz-off would find it appealing.

She remembered then about the collar and changed its color scheme to match. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail left her neck invitingly bare and a few long strands were left out to frame her face. Lastly, Tris created a golden wreath that was similar to a crown and added it to her wardrobe. Once again she cursed her lack of a mirror but was sure everything looked great. Still a little too early to leave, the girl sat down against the wall to think.

The tears had been a nice touch but she admitted that they were not planned. _I have been around these humans for too long._ Tris thought about her own world and missed how open everything was. No one was monogamous until marriage which meant that jealousy was uncommon. Even after marriage, it was common to pick a few specific individuals that your partner could still be with because that made feeding much easier. Adultery was not taken lightly though, you absolutely never touched someone else unless you had your partner's complete blessing.

_Now look where you are. Hiding from everyone and lying about everything. Feeding off scraps in secrete, sneaking out to be with someone, and tearing up at the thought of making someone unhappy. No dragon, no hounds, and no power. Oh, how the mighty have fallen._ Tris sighed, pushing those thoughts away.

Nothing left to do, the girl set out two hours before midnight. It wouldn't take anywhere near that long to reach the inn normally but she wanted to make sure no one would follow her. She ran south for thirty minutes veering around as if just going for a run. Ducking behind a tree, she stilled for a while and was certain no one was near. Altering her appearance completely, she started toward the town again arriving about an hour later. Waiting a little while longer just in case someone was following, then nervously, she made her way across the street.

Tris entered the inn and Zeke smiled at her. "Hi, how are you doing?"

"I am well. How are you?"

"I am fine. You are out quite late tonight. Just a single?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Have we met before? You seem really familiar."

The girl couldn't help but give a full, throaty laugh. "Why Zeke, I'm surprised by you. Not many know me well enough to see through my disguise." That being said, she dropped her spell to a very surprised look on the innkeeper's face.

"Tris." His face lit up and he hurried around the counter. He actually lifted her off the floor and crushed her to his chest in a fierce hug. She was taken aback for a moment and then relaxed into this open show of emotion. _I just complained about these humans not being open about their emotions and now look._ Unfortunately, that was also the moment Buzz-off chose to walk into the establishment.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Sorry sir." Zeke let her go and returned to the counter. "What can I do for you?" Buzz-off didn't respond to the question, his eyes all for her. "Sir?"

"It's ok. Zeke, this is Buzz-off. Buzz-off, this is my friend Zeke."

"Buzz-off, as in Lord Buzz-off, the leader of Andreenos?"

"One in the same."

"It's very nice to meet you sir. I've heard of you but I've never actually met an Andreenid before. We don't get a lot of your kind around here." Buzz-off still hadn't said anything up until that point but seemed to come out of his reverie.

"You look…perfect. How did… where… I like your new outfit."

Tris smiled shyly at the attention. "I'm glad. I designed it just for you. Um... Buzz-off?"

"Hmm?"

"My friend Zeke? He has been talking to you for the past couple minutes?"

"Yes, your friend," he replied turning to the other man slightly with eyes narrowed.

Zeke chuckled at him with hands up. "Don't worry, I haven't got a chance with her and I know it. She helped me out with something and I'm very grateful for that. We're just friends and what you walked in on was me being really surprised. Sorry about that."

Buzz-off seemed to be evaluating the other man for the validity of his statement. "It's fine."

Deciding to end it before anybody did anything unfortunate, Tris stepped forward. "Zeke, Buzz-off and I are going to be staying the night. I would appreciate your discretion. I'm not here and he has never been here. Ever."

"Absolutely. Here's the key. If I don't see you in the morning, just leave it in the room." Buzz-off visibly relaxed as if in acceptance that the other man was not going to gossip about what he had seen.

"Thank you, Zeke. Have a good night." She took the key from him with a smile and led Buzz-off down the hall to room 4.

Inside, he didn't say anything for awhile, just stared at her. Tris was happy he liked the outfit but she still felt awkward. Buzz-off didn't seem to notice it though.

"Did you tell him about us before?"

"No, why?"

"He immediately guessed that we were together and didn't seem disturbed by it at all."

"Well your reaction to me was quite…telling. Zeke is strangely calm about everything though and surprisingly non-judgmental." He drew her in, deciding he couldn't resist anymore, and they shared an intense kiss. It was great but Tris wasn't into it at the moment and the Andreenid could feel it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired," she replied warily. Moving slowly toward the bed, she sank down unhappily.

"Do you need to feed?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Already full from someone else, huh?" The words stung.

"You know. I'm just going to go. I'm not in the mood for your overbearing jealousy today." Tris walked toward the door but Buzz-off stopped her.

"I come all the way out here and find you in the arms of another man. Then I try to kiss you and you are obviously not into it. You have already fed on someone tonight even though you knew you would be able to feed off me. What do you expect from me?"

"Nothing. Please move."

"Why are you pulling away from me?" The question was sad and Tris finally looked at his face. The emotion there was so raw it pained her to see it.

"Buzz-off… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tris leaned into him and trembled.

"Why? What happened?"

"Tri-klops and I…" but she couldn't finish after his grip became painful.

"Buzz-off, you're hurting me."

"Tri-klops and you what? Tell me."

"We didn't do what you think, but… I wanted to." She left him again and returned to the bed, head hung in defeat.

"You want him… instead of me?"

"No. I want you more but I can't deny that I want him too. The thought of you is what actually stopped me. I just feel so messed up inside. I don't understand this monogamous attitude and all the envy you humans are so fond of."

Buzz-off came to sit beside her and she curled up on the bed, head in his lap. Andreenos' leader stroked her cheek and she felt something inside her loosen up. The words poured out of her uncontrollably, the entire story beginning to end of her capture up until this point.

She told him of Skeletor's torture and Tri-klop's care. The new spell they laid on her collar and about spending time with Trap-jaw. She hurried along through how she had to feed off Skeletor and her first encounter with Tri-klops in the bathing area. She explained her manipulating the sorcerer into letting her go to Veridas and her pain afterward that drove her and Tri-klops together. How she had removed his visor, discovering his injuries and how they had led to his rejection by women.

She paused before continuing about their night together and respecting his wishes. Skeletor's rage at finding them and his interrupted attempt to have sex with her. Learning of Evil-lyn and the sorcerer's relationship and how she had helped them restore it. Lastly she described how Tri-klops and she were to be together when the girl had realized her newfound freedom and came to see Buzz-off that very same night. Returning to Snake Mountain so exhausted that she hadn't had time to formulate a plan to break everything off with Tri-klops.

"When I came to he had obviously been working out near the volcanoes. The smell was so enticing I couldn't help myself. Everything felt so good and so right until a thought of you popped into my head. I didn't know what to do after that. He was about to enter me and I just… I bloodied him. I bloodied him and hissed at him like an animal. I apologized and left the room in a hurry. It worked like a charm but I'm sure he hates me now. I know you don't care and that you are enemies but I liked him. I wish…"

"Shh." Buzz-off's bid for her to be quiet was expected. She had left no details untold. She had even told him all of her private thoughts and feelings during her time there. _I care about his enemies._ He knew everything and would surely hate her now as well. Somewhere during the speech, his hand had left her cheek.

She dreaded the feeling of a clawed hand touching her chin. It exerted a little pressure in a bid to rise and she did so reluctantly, not wishing to meet his gaze. Not sure what to expect, Tris tried to peek at him but he grabbed her face harshly as he forced his gaze upon her. Ready for anger, the girl closed her eyes reflexively and flinched before recognizing that his lips had touched hers ever so softly.

_Why,_ but she couldn't formulate any other thoughts as his lips gently worked against hers. It was slow and loving and perfect. Buzz-off pulled the fragile female into his lap, careful not to break their kiss. Time passed and neither participant was willing to end it until eventually he pulled back needing to breath. There were no words spoken, each of them content to just gaze into the other's eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Buzz-off took all of her weight and resituated them on the bed. She faced the opposite wall and he pressed the entire length of his body up against her. Eyes closing, his arm wrapped around her frame protectively and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I try to update as fast as possible but life happens. Hope you enjoyed this as it took me forever to write. The semester has ended so I will try to get chapters out more quickly now. Thanks**


	16. Chapter 16-Enlighten Me

**Normally, I drop hints to the episode of the series a certain chapter falls in if it does. I don't feel the need to share this at the beginning because I follow the episode content strictly but in this encounter I have altered it a bit so it may be confusing. This occurs during the episode, 'Buzz-off's Pride,' and I know he doesn't appear to sustain any damage. However, getting the crap beat of you by giants and getting hit by a giant with a hammer through a forest and finally ending up under a pile of trees tends to be painful. The damage I have mentioned in this chapter is a result of that encounter in my eyes. **

**Overall Rating- **M- For adult content, sex, violence, language, gore, hints of rape, torture

**Chapter WARNING-None**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Mattel and I'm not profiting from this story. I do own the original characters Dragon's Trikiss, Zeke, Harlequin, and Twins.

* * *

**Chapter 16-Enlighten Me**

* * *

Comfort… Confusion... Panic. Struggle. Heat… Waning Panic…Dark. Realization. Acceptance… Tranquility.

Beautiful, discerning eyes penetrate her very soul. A tender caress upon a cheek and an, oh so soft brush of lips. Smiles exchanged, stomachs fluttering, no words were spoken for a long while. That deep, resonating voice finally broke the silence, "Morning."

"Morning."

"We have about an hour and a half. You need to feed and I think we should take a shower afterwards. I know that Man-E will be able to smell you on me and I would assume so can Beastman."

Tris only nodded in response. She wasn't sure exactly what he was thinking until his hands readily slid up her body. The feeling was indescribable and she could only shudder at the gentle ministrations. His touch left a trail of sensitized skin behind and his lips moved up to graze her neck. She closed her eyes and simply allowed herself to enjoy his attentions.

His lips pulled at the flesh here and there, playing with the velvety smoothness. Knowing she could easily repair it, Buzz-off ran one sharp claw down the corset slowly, splitting it in half. The material gave a quiet sigh as it fell open revealing her ample chest. He stared longingly but moved on. It had been a hard decision to make but he would sacrifice indulgences beyond what she needed to feed until some questions were answered.

Licking a wet line down the flat stomach in front of him he simultaneously removed her gloves. Running his tongue along the edge of the skirt, he started to pull it and her undergarments down. Knowing he wouldn't be able to contain himself if he lingered, Buzz-off instead kissed down her thighs letting up to remove the clothing. Lastly, he pulled off her boots and surveyed the sight in front of him.

_Perfection isn't even good enough._ _So different from everything I have always been attracted to._ In his mind he knew the reaction was what her species was bred to elicit in others but he still couldn't believe it. His breath sucked in sharply as the beautiful female before him bit her bottom lip in an open display of anticipation. He emitted a low growl involuntarily and watched her shiver with knowing, eyes still closed and head turned to the side. Calming himself, Buzz-off picked up the excited female and carried her toward the bathroom.

Honestly surprised by his control, Tris had not expected him to stop. She had consumed little flicks of energy from his aura but nothing substantial yet. "Buzz-off…" but he hushed her before she could get more words out. He put her down and went to start the shower while she stared at him confused by this new standoffish behavior. When the water was at an acceptable temperature he beckoned her closer. She followed him in as he stepped under the spray.

Tris was thinking at some point Buzz-off would take her but it never happened. He turned her away from him and spread the water along her body but never touched her intimately. He repeated the whole process again with soap and then left her to finish up. She turned to find him washing himself seemingly lost in thought, eyes staring off into space. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, her hands moved to his body rubbing the soap along just as he had done for her.

Those piercing eyes followed her movements but he never moved to touch her. Expecting him to release his manhood, Tris rubbed the soap lower. Being that she didn't know how it worked, it wasn't exactly like she could get him to attention without his help. His face said that he knew exactly what she was thinking and it amused him. He pulled her up swiftly and she strained forward for a kiss. Smirking, he obliged.

Only moments later he pulled back, "Feed," and then kissed her again. _I'm so confused. _

"Buzz-off, I thought…" but he lifted her and crushed their bodies together, mouth viciously attacking hers.

Yanking her head backwards, he repeated, "Feed." Tris was instantly aroused by his commanding tone and dominating movements. Their mouths met again, tongues sliding across one another. It was too much for her to resist so she relented. She fed and fed, pulling the sweet energy from his strong body until anymore lost would be detrimental to his performance the rest of the day. It tasted great but she was disappointed in not having sex with him. They rinsed off and then returned to the bedroom where she got dressed swiftly.

"It's about time to go."

"Yes."

"I will see you again tomorrow night."

"Why not tonight?"

"I cannot afford to be tired every day and I have things I must tend to in Andreenos. Besides you are less likely to be detected if you are not sneaking out every night."

Tris knew there was logic in his words but something felt wrong about this entire situation. "Ok," she replied hesitantly.

"Good. Until tomorrow then." He gave her another chaste kiss and then walked out. She waited a little while and then headed for the front to see if Zeke was up.

"Good Morning," he greeted as soon as she came out of the hall.

She gave him a small smile. "Good morning."

"Hmm, not so much huh?"

Taking a moment to decipher his statement she asked, "What makes you say that?"

"I saw him walk out earlier looking…contemplative. Now that I see you as well, I confirm my suspicion that something has happened between you two that was unexpected. Something unpleasant?"

"Everyone here is so perceptive. Truthfully, I'm trying to figure out myself exactly what happened."

"Have you two been together long?"

"No. I mean we're not really together. We had sex once but that turned out to be a bad idea at the time. Now though, I thought things would be different but he… I don't know."

"I will venture a guess and say that his queen is not exactly welcoming?"

"No. How did you know?"

"I didn't really but I assumed since this meeting was obviously a secret. Plus, it is not often that you see couples made up of different species, especially not those that are as different as you two happen to be." Zeke thought better of his words and added, "It's just how it is here but I don't see anything wrong with it as long as it is consensual."

"I don't know what will happen but we will be here again tomorrow night so…"

"I should say good luck. You're gonna need it."

That statement made her laugh and was enough to lift her spirits at the moment. "Yes, thank you. You know, where I come from it is acceptable to be open about your feelings at any given time and you seem to live by that philosophy as well. So here it goes, Zeke… I am very fortunate to have a friend like you. You somehow always know exactly what to say."

"And I am glad to know you as well. You have enabled me to better my situation and for that I am ever grateful. Not to mention I like seeing you. You're so frickin' hot."

Laughing again, she barely managed to get out, "Alright, now I'm going."

* * *

The next week passed by as a blur. Tris met Buzz-off at the inn every other night and it was always the same story. They wouldn't speak much; he seemed just content to stare at her until they fell asleep. In the morning he would undress her and she would feed from his aura and from his lips. They would take a shower and then it was over, back to the rest of the day.

The rest of her day consisted of learning to cook, cleaning Snake Mountain, and avoiding Tri-klops. She couldn't face him at the moment because there wasn't a reasonable explanation for her behavior that night. She allowed him glimpses and spent a lot of time with Mer-man, Evil-lyn, and Trap-jaw. Her social behavior was the best way to remain inconspicuous being that everyone saw her enough during the day that they left her alone at night.

Skeletor and Evil-lyn were getting along really well and all of Snake Mountain was more peaceful for it. Skeletor had renewed his efforts to take over Eternia according to Evil-lyn. No new plans had been formed yet but Tris was sure he would come up with something especially wicked soon enough. She could only hope that it would cause as little harm to the Masters as possible.

The whole situation was conflicting because she knew that Skeletor was 'the bad guy' but it didn't feel that way. Tris had come to care for members on both sides of this war and that made life hard. _When I find my stones… I have no idea what I will do. _At first, finding her lost property was the only thing that mattered but then she started to think, _what then?_ _What am I supposed to do after that? _

She cared not about this war but there were reasons to help either side. It is only a delusion to think she can maintain friendships on both sides and remain nonaligned_. I would be happy to stay with Buzz-off but my position as his lover is just as precarious as my position here._ Then again, a small part of her recognized that she would forever want Tri-klops. After all, it was in her nature to seek out multiple lovers.

Turning her thoughts away from her emotional state, she decided to focus on the here and now. This included the cleaning of her room and Evil-lyn, who was stopping by for a moment at her request. "Hey, do you think I could get some stuff? Mainly I just need a bed and a mirror. Oh and I was wondering if you could help me create a separate room with a bathing pool in the back."

"Yes because I have nothing better to do than decorate your bedroom." Tris simply stared at the other woman with a neutral look. "Fine, but let's make this quick." Evil-lyn lifted her staff and the air became heavier almost instantly. Her eyes glowed with that intense purple light as the rock surface of the far wall and floor began to shift. The rock curled up at the corners into a four-poster style frame and a soft cushioned surface began to spring up from the bottom. When the bed was finally finished it was only big enough for two full grown adults which was disappointing but would suffice. It was unadorned but she would make sure to create some nice accessories for it. Next to the bed the wall shifted again to reveal a large rectangular pane of glass.

"Thank you."

"Yes, yes. Let's do the bathing pool so I can get out of here." Leading her to the appropriate area, Tris showed the other woman the dimensions of the room she wanted and where the bathing pool itself would go. Tris could do all of this herself but two things stopped her, the energy requirements and the others witnessing her powers. Some part of her was still sure it was better to reveal as little as possible for the time being. "You know, the other bathing pools were already here when we moved in. There needs to be lava running below the area at exactly the right depth."

"I know. There is a lava line below, I can feel it." Evil-lyn's gaze snapped to the girl and Tris knew she had said a little too much. _Five seconds after I think about how I shouldn't reveal too much. Oh the irony._ "It needs to go six feet deep and I would like it to be ten feet in diameter. I also want steps going into it on the side facing the door and a ledge on the inside so I can sit down."

"Well, you don't ask for much do you? Whatever." Evil-lyn repeated her previous actions and Tris looked about as the rock parted and altered itself under the woman's spell. They were left standing in a large room with a hole in one side. "And how do you expect to fill it? Are you going to empty and replace it periodically?"

"I've got a plan." She didn't add anything else hoping Evil-lyn would just leave.

"Well?"

Sighing, Tris once again revealed more than she wished. "I'm going to connect it through the underground water system that supplies the other pools. It will cycle just like a natural hot spring and I won't have to carry water back and forth." Tris waited for the other woman to depart but she just stared with that devilish smirk on her face. _She wants me to use my powers._

"So if you have that kind of power why did you ask me to do all this work for you?" Tris stayed silent and Evil-lyn stayed put. _Crap._ Figuring Evil-lyn wasn't going to leave until she was satisfied, the girl turned toward the pool.

Allowing her magic to flow forth, she felt a gentle wind press outward from her thin frame. Hair floating, eyes swirling with different colors, she felt for the underwater stream and started to funnel it toward the pool. It was not a difficult task, just tedious. The tunnel needed to be the right size and far enough away from the lava to carry the heat efficiently and terminate inside the pool at the right temperature. Too hot would not bother her but would preclude others from joining her if she so desired.

Evil-lyn was busy studying the girl's paltry magic. Expecting much more from the 'great power,' the level of magic that filled the room was pitiful. There was a chance that the girl was holding back but that was unlikely. Her statement earlier did peak the other woman's interests though as being able to feel the lava was a strange way to phrase something. _Unless she truly means she can feel it._ _Magically maybe?_

Evil-lyn was also mildly astonished, even though she would never admit it, of the girl's ability to create the water channel. The magic itself was not difficult, but the fact that she had to create something in an area where she could not see and that it must be done in relation to other objects occupying the same space was impressive.

When the girl was finally done, a small spring slowly but surely filled the pool. The girl's power gradually receded until once again she was magically dead. _Why does the magic totally leave? _It was an unusual occurrence and one that she had personally never come across._ I must think about this._ The entertainment and fact-finding mission over, Evil-lyn took her leave deciding to tell Skeletor of what she had just learned. Their lord would want to know of any development regarding their guest, however small, and the sorceress was always in the mood to please her master.

* * *

Skeletor watched from the throne as his third-in-command tinkered with some new invention. The swordsmen had turned from openly content to foul in record time. He was in fact so unpleasant at the moment that the others wouldn't even be in the same room with him. Not that it was too difficult to avoid him as he had all but locked himself away in that damn lab. The sorcerer had demanded that the other man work in the throne room today as he was going to have a meeting whenever Evil-lyn arrived.

Speak of the devil. The woman walked in as lovely and lethal as ever. She stalked over to the throne and gracefully situated herself into a reclined position. "Where is the girl?"

She continued examining her nails as if bored with the question. "Still fixing up her room."

"Good. We must have a discussion about the little trollop. First off, her work to make Snake Mountain more habitable is going well although the smell still offends me. Tri-klops, I want you to build something to fix that."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You're the damn inventor, figure it out you useless buffoon!"

"Right."

"Now, anything new to report about our guest?" His eyes were still on Tri-klops so the inventor probably took it as a hint to speak first.

"Nothing since our last discussion Lord Skeletor. I have not spent much time with her lately." Skeletor could hear the venom behind the words, good confirmation that they were not sleeping together. _Poor schmuck. I wonder why though. The girl was interested._

"Evil-lyn?"

"I have witnessed a few things of interest about the girl, just today in fact." Evil-lyn proceeded to tell the story of the day's events. "I do not believe she even needed my help to do the renovations. I think she didn't want anyone to see her using magic nor question where everything had come from if she had done it by herself in secret."

"A skilled magician but you say not very powerful?"

"No, the girl is weak. The only remarkable thing about her magic is how unremarkable it is. I have never met a spellcaster who is so feeble or one who's magic leaves completely when not in use."

"Interesting indeed. Has anyone noticed that the girl's behavior has changed as of late?"

"What do you mean?"

"Quite the social little worm now. And yet, does not seem attracted to anyone as she was previously." His eyes strayed to Tri-klops briefly then he continued, "I have also been keeping an eye on her and she searches Snake Mountain for something which she conveniently passes off as simple cleaning."

"You believe the girl knows we have the stones?"

"I believe the girl suspects but has yet to find any evidence of this."

"Hmm. They are magically concealed so it is quite doubtful that she will ever find them. I don't think it's a problem but what do you suggest, my lord?"

"I had a plan set forth that would terminate with me revealing the stones to her quite soon but there has been a minor setback. For now we must keep a closer eye on her. Some of us seem to have gotten much too comfortable with her presence forgetting that she is indeed our prisoner. Dismissed." Skeletor watched as Tri-klops swiftly retrieved his tools and left while instead, Evil-lyn slunk up the throne steps. She stopped just out of reach, leaning against the warm rock. "Something to add Evil-lyn? Must be good for you to defy my orders."

"Just wondering about your intentions?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Lord Skeletor, Bringer of Pain and Overlord of Evil, playing matchmaker? Seems a little off to me."

"Clever though you are dear Evil-lyn, you miss the bigger picture. There is something special about that girl and whenever it is revealed, I would have her on our side instead of against us. If I must get Tri-klops to fuck her to accomplish that then I will."

"So your plan is to get them together, hope she is then content to remain here, and reveal the stones to her afterwards. Genius but risky, what if she does not wish to remain here?"

"Then we will persuade her…by any means necessary."

"I see. And you saw fit to pair her with Tri-klops instead of anyone else." Whether that was a question or statement he could not decipher.

"He is interested. She seemed interested. No one else is suitable except for me. And I am tied up at the moment."

"Really?" Skeletor waited patiently as Evil-lyn seemed to be evaluating his words. She went to speak and he suddenly pulled her onto his lap stopping her next sentence.

"You should not doubt yourself. It is unbecoming."

Evil-lyn was trying her best to form words but his hands were already roaming her athletic body. "What do… y-you… mean…" His hand yanked her head to the side at a sharp angle, his long canines grazing her neck. Without warning he bit down into the exposed flesh. Evil-lyn cried out half in pain, half in pleasure.

"You still have reservations about my intentions toward you?" It was a question laced with accusation.

"No my…Aahh!" His teeth closed like a vice and blood welled up in the punctures removing the pleasure she had previously felt. "My lord… I d-don't…" His jaw worked back and forth to wiggle the teeth, just enough to cause pain but not enough to shred the flesh. The barest whisper escaped her, "Yes."

Immediately his teeth pulled back but not all the way. "Why?"

"The girl is everything a man could want and more. Plus she is subservient and under your command. You have shown a distinct interest and I only managed to barely stop you once."

"All true but if I wanted subservient I wouldn't want you." His teeth pulled back the rest of the way and his magic flooded her neck removing the pain instantly. His mouth returned to the pale skin but this time much more gently. Grazing but never bruising, he worked along her neck and shoulders while simultaneously massaging her back.

"As much…a-as I would love to outshine…your performance w-with the girrrrl on this throne, I think… we should take this… to your quarters."

"As you wish." Skeletor tossed the woman over his shoulder and made his way down the stairs.

"You bastard. Put me down this instant."

His hand caressed her ass as he spoke, "I must say you look undignified in this position and I rather like it." The sorcerer walked out the door cackling while the struggling figure shrieked at him and rained measly blows down his back.

* * *

Tris made her way to the town as she had done the previous nights, each time taking a different path and creating a different disguise. _I'm enjoying myself but I can't keep this up forever. Eventually I will be discovered and this will be over. I'll have to speak with him about it soon,_ but she was hesitant. She didn't want to face the obvious outcome, this wasn't going to work and if she made him realize that by questioning him tonight, would they end whatever this thing between them had become? Before she could come up with any logical answer to that question, her destination was already in sight. Sighing, Tris breezed through the town and into the inn at a rapid pace. "Hey Zeke."

"Hey. He's already in the room." Zeke's face was portraying something that she could not discern.

"Thanks. Have a good night," she said with a lilt unable to hold the curiosity out of her voice.

"You too," and he winked trying to play off his earlier mood.

"Well I'm sure as hell going to try." Without further delay, the girl padded down the hall and slipped inside the room. "Hey," she said before turning around.

"Hey," came an almost strained reply. Tris faced the voice and was bewildered by the sight. Buzz-off looked like someone had tried to kill him. His skin was battered and bruises had started to form everywhere. There were cuts littering his body and some deep gashes across his torso. Worst of all, Tris could see that one of his wings was bent near the bottom and the other was a bit crumpled. _Flying must have hurt him greatly._

"Oh Buzz-off," and she started toward him.

"I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks." He went around to the other side of the bed to stare out the open window. Tris noticed he was favoring one leg and leaned against the window sill for support.

"Yes it is and your beautiful wings. What happened?"

"Some trouble in Veridas today but it doesn't matter."

"You shouldn't have come. Not in such a condition."

"I didn't want you to think that something had happened to me when I didn't show up or worse, think I was standing you up."

Tris couldn't help her sad laughter. "Buzz-off, standing me up is not worse than you being hurt." She wanted to embrace him but figured it would hurt so only lightly touched his arm. He seemed to get the idea and listlessly sat on the bed, then gestured for her to sit next to him. Tris closed the window and curtains, stared at him for a moment, and then made a decision. Slowly and as gently as possible she sat down upon his lap.

"Tris, I'm really not in…" but her lips drowned out his words. She kissed him softly, glad that his lips were undamaged, and waited for him to relax. Once he had, she slid her tongue into his mouth. Tris busied him with her lips while she pushed energy into his body and searched around to ascertain the worst of his damage. His wings were her first priority but he had internal bruising that would take a long time to heal naturally and two cracked ribs. One of the muscles in his left leg was torn but beside that it was not overly damaged.

Feeling along his left wing, she repaired each misalignment one by one. Every fiber at the damaged site had to be reformed and straitened. The crushed flight and sensor cells had to be restored through removal and rapid re-growth. Eventually the wing lay straight and perfect against his back. Using the energy to sooth him while she worked, Tris turned to the bent wing. There were broken filaments and a few damaged nerves that had to be reconstructed but it was in better condition than the crumpled wing. The bruising, both internal and external, was easier to repair. She simply had to remove the spilt blood and cause vasoconstriction in the area to reduce the inflammation.

Her reserves were almost gone by the time she finished with them and moved to his ribs. Luckily they were only cracked and not splintered. The magic enveloped each rib and new bone grew in to replace the old. She turned to the gashes along his stomach, she felt with her fingers as the skin sewed itself under her influence until it was perfect again.

Pulling back slowly, Tris felt her drained state immediately but knew that she would be ok until she could feed in the morning per their usual routine. Her face turned upward to his and found him looking upon her with an air of wonderment. "You are an incredible creature." She smiled weakly as she reveled in the moment wishing to stay like this forever. His own face wilted around the edges._ I never get what I want._

"Buzz-off, this past week has been great but…I want you, all of you. I want you to do whatever you want to me. I want to feel your mouth upon by lips and your hands upon my body. I want to feel you push inside of me. I want you to fill me up and pound me into the bed. I want to scream your name as you spill your seed inside of me. Tell me I can have you." Tris could feel his aura flare with arousal at her words but his face stayed somber.

"Tris," the tone saying more than enough. "We need to talk."

"You know, I have read that that statement always ruins everything."

Buzz-off smiled sadly. "Maybe, but still…"

"What's wrong? Why have you agreed to meet me if you don't want me?"

"I do want you."

"Then why have you not taken me. All of these perfect opportunities and I leave wanting each morning."

"I have been thinking about us for some time and…I need to know a few things first before we can have… a relationship." Tris looked up at that. _A relationship?_ It was so unexpected and baffling and… she wanted what that voice promised more than anything else right then.

"Ok." Outwardly she appeared calm and collected but inside there was turmoil.

"Ok, you'll answer my questions?"

"Yes," she replied with only slight hesitation.

"Ok. What's in the stones?"

"Um…"

"Don't lie to me. It would be a shame if you did right after you said you would answer my questions."

Tris blew out some air and then decided she could let this information go since he already knew so much. "There are four of them. One of them contains, Zryfenrhyze, my dragon. There is no translation for his name into your language. Two others each contain one hound, a Tazallolian named Harlequin and Deh-borne named Twins. Much like the Zahhaks who evolve in coordination with dragons, the Deh and Tazallol evolved alongside a companion species of hounds. Normally, you only have one or the other but I have one of each…"

"Because you are mixed."

"I assume. The general purpose of a hound is to make the partner more powerful but each hound contributes different abilities based on their partner's needs. The last stone just contains all of my material possessions."

"You are searching for your stones with such tenacity so you can get back your pets and some trinkets?"

"No. I want to find my lost partners. They are a part of me like you could never imagine." She was upset that he was mocking her. "Next?"

He could probably tell everything wasn't okay but continued on anyway. "From everything I have heard about your…needs and what I have witnessed for myself, your energy gets drained quickly and needs to be replenished often. More than one person can supply." Buzz-off seemed tentative as if he didn't want to ask the question. "Can…can I support you alone?"

Tris truly wanted to lie to save his feelings but this conversation was important and he needed all of the facts. "Yes and…no. My 'pets', as you have so kindly labeled them, have abilities to help me conserve energy. I will not need to feed as often nor waste as much to maintain myself if I find them. And you know that I can feed off others when they lust after me. No touching needed."

"But?"

"But… I will always want others. I can be in a committed relationship with you but I will come across others that I will want to pursue, aggressively sometimes. For this reason and in case of emergency it is generally expected that my mate will choose others for me to be with when needed. If I am allowed outlets then I will not be easily swayed by others and less likely to stray. Also you may get too drained feeding me all the time."

"So the answer is no then?"

"Well, you could but there are the previously mentioned downsides."

"So…"

"So basically a few times a month I will need to feed elsewhere. It doesn't have to always be sex. I can get a good feeding if I am allowed to drain someone to the point of exhaustion like I did with Mekaneck. I can feed off blood too although it is not so easy to find willing donors."

"Tri-klops," he said softly.

"What?"

"It would be Tri-klops. If I don't let you satiate yourself elsewhere, you will stray and it will be with him. We both already know you want him."

Tris didn't want to confirm it out loud as if that would make it any less true. "Look, I know how your society works and I would never force you into anything but I am being honest with you. Strict monogamy is not something that is feasible with me. It's not in my people's nature to have one partner and I'm already tired all of the time due to lack of feedings. In my time, I would have many others to use as outlets. We were not a jealous type of people and marriage was only to make sure everyone knew you were claimed for breeding purposes. Well, and to share in your partners assets. I guess some did it for love."

"How many?"

"Besides you? Well it depends. If I can take blood and/or have sex with them, fewer than if I can only feed from their aura. Magically inclined beings are better feeds than dead sly to make sure everyone knew you were claimed for breeding purposes. Well and to share in your partners such as humans. The more powerful the victim, the better the feed, common sense really."

"Tris, how many?"

"With sex, I would probably be ok with two or three if they're human. With aura maybe 5 or 6. I could probably also be ok with a couple of aura donors and only one other for sex."

"I can't believe I am having this conversation. Alright, last question. If we agree to be a couple will you leave Snake Mountain?"

"I need to find my stones first but yes I will leave."

"Would you join our side? I have seen some of what you are capable of."

"You said last question already."

"Tris, answer the damn question."

"I don't know. I would help you with anything but some of your enemies are my friends."

"You know they want to kill us."

"And you want to kill them, what's the difference?"

"We don't want to kill them nor anyone else. That is the difference between us. They would be placed in jail if we could catch them and we would be tortured for information and then killed if they caught us."

"I honestly do not know and that is the truth. I would hope to remain neutral indefinitely."

"That would be difficult but might be possible. Fair enough, for now I guess." Buzz-off studied his newest lover and potential partner. Everything she had said should make him run for the hills but he stayed put. To be with her he would have to risk everything and still she would not belong to him alone. He would have to reveal his relationship to Andreenos and The Masters if he did this. Keeping it a secret was not a viable option and would only make everything worse when someone found out. His people could be disgraced, his reputation destroyed beyond repair, and everyone he cared about would be furious with him. Still, it felt so right.

Tris didn't move; she would not influence him in this decision. Every second felt like an eternity. His body was tense and his aura flicked through many different emotions too fast for her to catch them all. After a while he leaned in and kissed her. The answer was unmistakable but she couldn't understand why. This was not the first time this man had caused her such confusion and she doubted it would be the last but right now she was ecstatic.

Leaning into the kiss, the girl pressed him for more. Not wanting to let on how much healing him had drained her, Tris stole a small amount of energy back lightly enough to go unnoticed. The kiss evolved into a violent thing involving lips, tongues, and teeth. His hands grasped her body, one behind the head and the other on her ass. Eventually he pulled back a bit winded and Tris went to leave his lap. His hand tightened in her hair holding her still. "I will have you like this, riding me while I gaze upon your face and leave my marks upon your body." He flashed his teeth and his claw dug into her ass with vigor to emphasize his point.

Tris let out a loud keen and jarred their bodies as she latched back onto his mouth. Her hands were undoing the corset from behind and he bucked upward while pulling her down to grind their bodies together. One second their world had narrowed down to only the feel of the other's body and the next, Buzz-off's mouth was torn from hers with an agonized screech.

* * *

**I enjoy daily updates as much as the next person but it's not easy. In the beginning I had the first 5 chapters at least written in my head so I got them out quickly. Now it is taking a bit longer but I will try not to leave you guys hanging for too long. I have already started the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
